No day should start without coffee
by Tempting Sweet Poison
Summary: I can deal with stupid Cajun joining the X-men. I can deal with my new job. I can even deal with the government taking over the school. It's the complete failure to buy more coffee that will be the death of me.
1. The Yarn will consume you

Disclaimer: Non ownage from me

Kindly excuse bad accents. I'm trying.

* * *

We were out of coffee. At that moment I knew it was going to be one of those days. Then there was the pop-quiz in math. Numbers and I are not about to hold hands and start running through a field of daisies, let me tell you. I thought I was saved in English. I liked that subject (god knows I read enough). "Class, I would like you to summarize your homework in small speech for public speaking practice." Can I please practice walking out the door instead? Well, it was worth a shot. I assure you, I was spectacular. There is nothing I love more than being stared at like I'm the scum of the earth trying to make up something for the homework I didn't do. (I like the class, but it doesn't mean I'm exactly diligent.). Yup, everyone loves the silent angry gothic mutant.

Lunch was a rush to finish my French homework. I can speak the damn language quite well, but writing it bites. Seriously bites. There are a lot more letters in the written form of French than the spoken and Madame Luiz gets a bit irate if you skip a few (or twenty).

It was speech day in French as well, but I like said, I'm fluent so it was okay. I think I got more dirty looks here than English class. I guess people hate the proficient Goth more than idiot one. I'll make sure write that down somewhere.

The rest of the school day pretty much followed the same pattern. The only highlight of my day was walking out to the parking lot to see my baby. Boyfriend? Hell no! Harley. Hunter green with black flames, Logan made me very happy one day with this gift. Well it wasn't a 'gift' as he explained; it was just a way to make sure I touch his bike anymore. Steal his bike once and you are branded for life. I put on the matching helmet (I could drool) and drove home. When I arrived, the professor mentally informed me that they were out back. I didn't like the sound of that. The professor had his 'it's time for a group activity' voice on. I'm serious, there is a specific voice for that.

Well they were out back all right. However I can't say that the backyard was there as well. Instead red string was taking up a large part of the back. I mean a lot of red string. Some granny was not going to knit that scarlet sweater tonight thanks to us. It was like a friggin' jungle of string. What's more, there were bells. Lots of bells. The Christmas kind. All over the string! I was actually speechless and wasn't alone. Kitty and Kurt looked rather scared. Jean and Scott looked confused. They could have been scared, but heaven forbid anyone else know it. Wait- was that hypocritical of me? Yeah it was. But they wear Abercrombie so they are fair game. I love my rules.

"Dude! Who let Wolverine watch Entrapment?" Bobby suddenly called. No one replied. I believe we were still all staring at the yarn-y mess in front of us.

"Alrighty X-men! This is today's training session. I want you back here suited up in five minutes." Said Wolverine who had basically shown up out of nowhere. I think he really liked to do that. We didn't move for a second, you know, frozen by horror and all. "Chop Chop!" He yelled and we decided that would be a good time to move.

Five minutes later (Okay ten, it was a nice thought)…

"Okay boys and girls, this is how we are going to do this. You will separate into two teams. Two people at a time will go through the wires without touching them. You can use anything but your powers. Ring a bell and you start over. Use your power and you will start over. Just so you know, we have Cerebro monitoring this area so we will know if anyone tries to sneak a phase or teleport," He said looking at Kitty and Kurt. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," asked Ray, "Why the heck are we doing this?"

"Because," Logan answered not looking very happy, "Flexibility, agility, and subtly are skills that a lot of you need some major work on."

A.K.A. the professor won't let Logan do any hard training since we defeated Apocalypse. Poor Wolverine, resorting to strings and bells. He has hit a new low.

"Can _you_ make it through the course?" asked Bobby. Can Logan chop you into eensy weensy little bits?

Logan bared some teeth and bobby gave no further inquiries. Silencing glares is a talent you are just born with. I would know.

Looking back, I should have taken the moment that we split into teams to get some popcorn. I really needed it later. Jean and Scott went first of course. Not that I mind. The first always get eaten. One day…

Jean almost made it to end. Scott almost made it three feet. Both went back to the end of the line. Roberto and Bobby were next. Bobby made it only about a foot farther than Scott while Roberto made near the end. Kudos for soccer. Amara and Sam went next. That took a while. Not because they made it all the way through, but more because Amara set one of the strings on fire and we had to replace it. Jamie and Kitty were second to last. All hail the midget squad. I think they each weigh about 50 pounds. 50 pounds of pure klutz. "This totally sucks!" could be heard across the yard while a bunch of clones tried to get themselves out of the strings.

"Aright Mystique kids one and two, you're up." Logan said. Let me tell you how much it warms my heart to be called that. I could do the maze. Easy. I had been in gymnastics, dance, karate, you name it since I was four. How coincidental it was that that was the age I was adopted. Fun fact- when your mother is a criminal, your training starts early. Duck under that wire. Lift left leg over that one. Back bend, split, slow and steady. It was pie. My brother seemed to concur. From what I could see he seemed to be spending most of the time through on his hands. Go elf boy. I happily spotted light about a few minutes later. Victory would be mine. Just a few more fe-

"Looking good cherè" a voice suddenly said. Being the graceful and calm individual I am, I immediately fell back words into a mass of yarn, ringing about seven bells. Did I mention how attractive I must have looked? I was completely on my butt, one leg bent under me, the other straight out, each arm strung upon a piece of yarn.

"Ooops." he said apologetically. He didn't look sorry.

"Let me help you up."

Let me help you to something sharp.

"Rogue, Get back here. You have to do it again!" a loving voice called out.

Oh hell no.

"What?Ah was almost done.Ah got surprised, thatain't fair!" I shouted.

"Doesn't matter, you should be able to deal with any distraction, get back here now." Logan yelled again. I really should have seen that argument coming. There was no way I was getting out of this.

Darling Gambit smiled at me as I stomped back to the line. I glared at Logan and he glared right back. That is the problem with the natural talent of silencing glares. You become immune from other ones.

"Okay, for all those that didn't make it through…Oh right, that is all of you except for Kurt. You get one more chance before you get class with our new member." Logan informed us.

It was chaos instantly. "New student?" "Boy or Girl" "Is he cute?" I had to roll my eyes at that one. Do we care what his powers are? NOOOO, as long as he is good real estate, we will over look the fact that he spontaneously turns into dog poo.

Gambit came out then, with his usual confident smile. I had to admit I was a bit jealous. There is nothing like joining a team of people you tried to knock off before and just know that everyone will instantly love you.

More chaos- "He is our enemy!" "He can't join us" "What the heck?" "What is the professor thinking?"

"Quiet please" the professor requested, approaching the group. "I will explain after the exercise. For now, just concentrate on its completion."

It would have been more feasible for him to request that everyone stand on their head for a day and a half. Well, let it be said that I made it through the second time around. It did help that Gambit stayed safely on the other side, far far away from the finish line. No one else had such luck though. Point for me. Apparently the Darkholme kids rule. Just don't tell my mother. I don't need her to be proud.

"Wolverine! This is impossible. It just isn't natural for guys to bend like that. We just aren't made that way!" Complained Scott, partially upside down with his foot caught. I wish I had a camera.

Logan smiled at this. He was expecting this. "All right Gumbo, You're up."

Scott had one thing right. Guys were not naturally made for this sort of exercise. However that took nothing away from the fact that it was totally hot. Now I understand why Gambit was so confident. While he didn't get everyone to love him, he most certainly got whatever the female percentage of the mansion was to. Hot damn the kid could bend. It took him perhaps four minutes to make it through. I think Kurt took ten.

Logan nodded towards him as he returned. Sign of respect- how odd. I love how they bonded over torturing us. "Guess what one-eye, you are going to learn to bend that way. Gumbo's gonna help ya." That was a moment of indecision for me. Whether or not to laugh out loud at the horrified look on Scott's face or to sigh in contentment at the thought of Scott and Gambit bending bodies together. Since I didn't want drool on my shirt, I settled on laughing.

"Stuff it Stripes, your getting' tutorin' in being quieter and more subtle in your attacks, not to mention not as easily distracted."

There goes one smile out the door. Bastard.

Even though many of the students had failed miserably, the teachers decided that now was a good time to call it a day. The maze got to stay though. It was going to stay as long as we needed it according to the professor. After watching today's progress I figure we should start charging it rent.

So now we are all sitting together in our little family room like a bad case of Brady. The professor went into explanation of why we had one of Magneto's lackeys running training sessions. It was something on the lines of reformed ways, and new starts, yadda yadda yadda. He is not a spy…Magneto isn't planning against us…. Gambit now wants to open a non-profit shelter for all the abandoned animals in the world…Okay maybe the last part wasn't there, but I'm sure he was getting to it.

After the professor does his bit, we have an open forum thingy. Not that I've noticed meeting patterns out of boredom or anything. This is our chance to voice concerns etc. However before we got the chance, Logan started.

"Before all you kids start your little fights, I want to set down some rules right now. Gumbo here is 24 years old. He is not a student here. He is a teacher. Therefore, off limits, got it!"

"Off limits for what..?" Bobby asked. The girls giggled at this. I agreed (without the giggling of course). Boys were such idiots at times.

"Dating!"

The girls giggled some more.

"Non offense, monsieur, but dat isn't exac'ly true."

"Excuse me Cajun.." he said in a low voice. Was the Cajun really stupid or really brave? Considering the way Logan was looking at him, I would have to go with really stupid.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't Jean at least 18? I believe dat makes her…legal, oui?" He said eyeing Jean in a not so innocent way. She in turn was blushing like mad with some demure smile on her face (Chunk blowing in 5…4…). Mr. Permanent Red eye was apparently very stupid. If looks could kill, man he would be dead from two angles. Scott even had his hand instinctively to his glasses.

"Jean already has someone, so that isn't an option." Scott said through his teeth. Hmm…the phrase Bayville Sirens comes to mind.

"I think I can speak for myself Scott." Jean said, eyes narrowing. Oh yeah. Someone is in the doghouse.

"I know Jean…I didn't….I didn't mean that you couldn't….I was just.." He stuttered. Damn was he whipped.

"It is okay Scott, I know you didn't mean it like that." She said calming back down.

"My cherè, you are very forgivin'. Beautiful and compassionate, very good combination, I must say." He said still staring at her. Jean looked down, color rising in her cheeks. (3….2…).

"Thank you Gam- I mean Remy. That is very sweet." She said beaming. What a dope. And Gambit- what a shame. I didn't like him or anything, but dear god, I couldn't stand watching another person drooling over Jean. This sucked.

He walked over to her with a would be innocent smile saying, "No need to thank me, I'm just stating the obvious."

"You obviously need to back off," Scott said suddenly. I almost felt bad for him having to watch Mr. Tall dark and southern stealing his true love. However he chose her over me, so I just enjoyed the show instead.

"Scott, stop it!" Jean said, " I can handle myself." Scott stepped back. I wonder if he would eat dog food if Jean asked. Screw that, he would probably scarf the dog dish as her command.

"Oui, back off. She isn't something you own." Gambit said smoothly. Bam! There was ten isntant brownie points for him. I gotta admit, he's got game.

I must note now that I am really liking the professor. Logan keeps going to stop this little tete a tete, but the Professor keeps stopping him. As much as it pains me to watch Jean get fawned over, I would love to see Mr. Calm Team Leader completely lose it. Free show for me!

The boys in the room are looking both angry and amazed. Amazed because Jean is eating out the palm of Gambit's hand and angry because the rest of the girls are looking at him with the same awestruck look as Jean. 'Cept me of course. But no one really gives a gosh darn hoot what I do unless someone will get hurt from it. I feel so loved.

Now Gambit is running a hand through her hair. "What a belle shade of rouge," he starts and then just goes completely into French.

Jean giggles some more (1…) and says, " I'm sorry, I don't know French, Remy". She may not, but I do. And what he say was along the lines of, "Can't say I actually like red hair that much, but I like messing with your little boyfriend."

I literally choke at that point. Surprisingly, no one notices (sarcasm, that was).

"Désolé petite, but sometimes it is just easier to say what I feel in French…"

"That's okay Gambit, I think the language is pretty." (now would be the time I would continue my countdown, but the fact that gambit may be playing her like an out-of tune piano has eased my urge to run to the bathroom)

He continued to murmur in French and I continued to laugh. Now it was "I think you are pretty, but not very insightful. I wonder how long it will be before your prince charming tries to hit me."

Apparently not long, because Scott stepped right up to hi. Looking furious, he gave Gambit a nice large shove. I'll admit, shades is tall, but Gambit's got like two inches on him. Not to mention a bo-staff and agility. I've seen the boy fight, he could have one-eye down before his hand even touched his glasses. He sadly didn't get the chance (What? I like a good fight.) because Logan was finally allowed to intervene and drag Scott away from Remy. Jean stomped off. Remy smiled and Scott was sent to the danger room to cool off. Logan looked at the rest of us for a second before telling us to get a move one as well. He is so diplomatic like that. Being the last one out (no wonder I'm so punctual) I head Logan say, "I smell trouble" and Storm reply, "I see trouble."

Maybe I would survive this place after all.

* * *

Okay I'm still deciding on whether or not to make it a one-shot. I have small commitment issues, but I do really like writing in this format. Let me know if it would be worth the effort to continue.

The power is yours! (Ummm...yeah...just ignore the captain planet references)


	2. Broccoli and Bikes

Disclaimer- I don't own x-men. Please don't sue.

A few people asked me to continue this and since it is so much fun to write, I couldn't resist.

* * *

So by 11: 00 A.M. Saturday morning, My baby and I were on our way to anywhere but the mansion. Considering how my morning started who could blame me?

I avoided breakfast. Gambit isn't worth coffee. I guess I should explain that statement. That starts last night. A little while after our briefing it was time for dinner. Now logically, Gambit would go up with the rest of the teachers at one of the table. However that is where Scott and Jean sat and someone felt it would be in everyone's best interests if there were liberal amounts of space between the two. I had to agree with this decision. Getting mashed potatoes out of your hair is a beast. So where did that leave Gambit? On the other side of the table, right next to yours truly. Luckily Love Sick Girls inc. occupied his attention most of the time.

Lets get one thing straight. I don't hate the kid. He isn't the devil incarnate (though he does look it) or anything. However, I don't like him very much either. For unexplained reasons I tend to associate him with nearly being gator food. It is a rather dishonorable way to die, I have to say. Especially for a Southerner. Hell, let the gators get their choosin' from the Yankees, just leave us alone.

Actually I changed my mind. Before dinner I tolerated the kid. Kidnapping? I can deal. I have seen worst things now. I'm a realist, what can I say? Dinner? Words can't describe. I think I will settle on a very angry squinty face.

Gambit finally managed to pry his gaze away from his little fan club to pass down one of the dishes that was coming around.

"Broccoli, cherè?" he said with a smile. This sick part of it was that he made it sound hot, like some sort of pick up line. Bastard.

I made a face, "hell no." and tried to grab it to pass it on. No dice.

"You don't like broccoli cherè?" he asked sounding astounded. I'm sorry, was the face and swear word not clear enough for you? Shall I pull out a butcher's knife for a murder attempt as well? Does Broccoli bleed, or should I run and get the corn surup and ketchup?

"No Gambit, Ah don't like broccoli, now may Ah pass it on?"

"Have you even tried broccoli?" Naw, my dislike is just a psychic vibe. Did he even have a point in all this?

"Yes, Gambit, Ah have tried it and Ah don't like it."

"You don't have any vegetables on your plate," he said with a disappointed look, "dats not healthy."

Fun Fact- also unhealthy is making fun of me.

"Ah'll write that down somewhere, not just let meh pass it on."

"Nope, not until you eat some broccoli."

I actually had to fight the urge to put a finger in my ear to clean out wax. He did not seriously tell that I had to eat broccoli, did he?

"I'm serious cherè, you have to have to eat your vegetables. Don't you want to get big and strong?"

Don't you want to get gutted by my fork? Hell, I would run for a spork right now, make it easier to scoop out the insides. (Yes I have recognized that it is a miracle I was still hungry after that thought).

"Here, cherè, just add some spice to it and it is good." He said, poking piece from his plate and putting salt or pepper or cinnamon or whatever on it and holding out towards me. I gave him the evil eye. No dice, he was still holding the offending green lump towards me.

"Try it. Just trust me, you will like it."

"No."

"Tryyyy it."

"No." I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I know I was acting like five year old, but he was driving me nuts.

"Awww, poor cherè is scared of her wittle broccoli." He said in a mock-baby voice. Another thing that shouldn't have been sexy, but was.

I actually had a fleeing image of giant broccoli stalks attacking a city before I replied, "Ah'm not scared of broccoli, you lunatic!"

"Then try it."

"I don't want to."

"Gotta give me a better reason than that."

"You have cooties." I really should have stuck with the simple 'I don't wanna mommy, don't make me' but noooo, I had to bring in the cooties.

He smirked at me. We were both thinking the same thing, I'm sure. Rogue is an idiot.

"I'm sure you can take some medicine for the cooties, cherè, how about you just eat the broccoli?"

"How about you just leave me alone!"

"I will, if you do as I ask."

I had to admit that was intriguing. All I had to do was eat the nasty vegetable and he would leave me alone.

"Fine, I'll eat it. Just leave me alone."

I went to take the fork, but he dodged my hand and instead brought the stupid thing to my lips. Oh this was just stupid. Rolling my eyes, I opened my mouth and he put it in.

"How is it?" He asked, staring at me.

It wasn't bad. It could be considered somewhat, possibly, sort of, kind of, in a way tolerable.

"Horrible. You suck. Now leave me alone."

What can I say? I have a little too much pride. We all have our problems.

"I t'ink you are lying cherè"

I 't'ink' I'm going to hurt you.

"I'm not lying. I was horrible. I hate broccoli, now are you going to leave me alone?"

"Not until you admit the truth."

I gave a strangled cry and got up. Yes I made a spectacle out of myself and I'm proud. Besides I think the rest of the crew are a little used to me leaving in a huff, not that I do it often or anything. What can I say? Short temper. We all have our problems.

I spent the rest of the evening in my room, talking to no one. I found this odd because usually one of the K's (Kurt or Kitty) pops in to see if I am okay. And I mean literally pop in. It's very annoying.

I found out why they didn't' this morning. Mind you this is the reason I left as soon as I could.

Kitty appeared in my room at the crack of dawn. Okay it was like nine, but it was Saturday and I stayed up late. The first words out of her lips are, "Oh my gosh, isn't Gamb- I mean Remy soooo hot?" This is a road I do not want to take one tiny step down. But Kitty grabs me by the arm and starts dragging.

"Come on Rogue, even you have to admit that he is really attractive. We all hung out in the rec-room last night and he taught the girls how to play black-jack and stuff. You should have come down."

Even me? What the hell does she mean by that? Remy, hot? The boy was blazin'.

"Not in the slightest."

Oh, maybe that is what she meant by 'even me'. My mistake.

"Rogue! You can't be serious!"

"Serious as a heart attack."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be. Remember- I'm being serious?"

Kitty sighs. Then- it's a miracle boys and girls!- perks up again. "What really happened in New Orleans? I mean he was totally flirting with you last night. That whole broccoli thing was sooo cute!"

Do I sense a veggie fetish in our innocent little Kitty? Wow did that sound wrong, but since when is broccoli cute?

"He was not flirting with me, he was just trying to get attention or something. What an idiot."

"He was trying to get _your _attention."

"I don't think he is that picky."

"Rogue, I think he really likes you."

Goody Goody gum-drops, a suitor that kidnaps and force feeds vegetables. What more could I want out of life?

"Kitty, I think you are crazy. He just wants attention. Now can you leave me alone? I was sleeping."

"Fine fine, but hey, today we are going to the mall today you wanna come?"

I would rather chew off my own foot.

"I would rather chew off my own foot." I said. Kitty look hurt. Maybe I should have edited that thought. Tact isn't always very important to me.

"Besides," I continued, "I have to do stuff today."

"What kind of stuff."

Damn. Hadn't thought of that part yet.

"You know just running errands and stuff."

"What errands?"

"Just some stuff, now leave me alone!"

"Fine, Jeeze don't have to bite my head off."

Yes I did.

"I'll just leave you alone now."

And that's why.

Kitty left me alone. Now I had to find something to do with myself that involved leaving the mansion. I guess there was nothing wrong with a good ride. Maybe I would get a coffee or something while I was out. In a Gambit-less place.

That of course led me here. Riding down a small road a fair ways away from Bayville. I soon noticed that dark clouds had started to move in. A distant rumble confirmed the approach of a storm. Cursing slightly I went to turn my bike around. There was a loud pop and then a hiss. Oh shit. My back tire was already extremely low by the time I got to a complete stop. There was no way I could ride it any further. I entertained the notion of calling the institute, but I would never hear the end of it from Logan. Pride- remember? Instead I had a vague memory of a small town up ahead with a garage of sort (I hoped). I had only walked for about five minutes when small droplets started to fall on my face. The lovely thing about small droplets is that they often turn into large droplets.

Lets just say that by the time I reached that small town I bared an uncanny resemblance to a drowned rat. How wonderful. I did have one thing going for me. There was a garage there. Specifically it was a bike garage attached to a Harley store. There is a god. Oh wait I was still a drowned rat and Gambit had joined the x-men. I think this was just a mistake.

I parked my bike right by the door since their were barely any vehicles there. Inside was empty except for a single worker at the counter. Real skinny. I could take him.

"Where are your tires?" I asked.

He just stared at me. Like a frickin' gold fish. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Whoo-hoo earth to counter boy, are you with us?" I asked. I know I was being a bit nasty, but I was wet, cold and really wanted to just fix my bike.

'uhhh….yeah…..they're….over….that way," he said pointing towards the back left of the store. Real astute this one. What a lady killer.

"Thanks." I said sweetly. Okay it was a bit sardonic. Sue me.

I found what I needed and brought it back up to the counter. Skinny had found a friend. This guy had to be at least forty, hair starting to grey. Muscular though, tattoos everywhere, definite biker for life.

"That your bike outside?" the new guy asked

"Yeah."

"You got a nice flat." He said.

I held up the tire, "I noticed."

"If you pull it into the garage, we can help you."

"No thanks. I've got it."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Wait, _you_ are going to fix the flat?" Skinny suddenly asked in an incredulous tone.

"Naw, I 'm gonna poke a hole in the other tire and just ride this home, " I said lifting up the new tire.

The old guy, he name tag said Frank, laughed. "Dixie here has herself a temper. Very nice. Just ignore my idiot nephew."

"Done." I said with a smile. I liked this guy.

"Come on Dixie, come to the shop, I'll bring your bike in."

"I can fix-" I started angrily

"I heard you the first time, but at least you can do it out of the rain."

"Thanks"

I should really stop biting people's heads. Well at least wait until I have good reason. Skinny already gave me a good reason. He was glaring at me now. I could still take him.

Frank introduced me to Marcus and Nick, two other guys in the garage. They had pretty much the same look as Frank, tattooed Hells Angel goodness. They nodded at me and went back to whatever they were doing at the time. While I was changing my tire (and being watched, I might add) Nick went and switched spots with Skinny who was immediately called over to help Marcus. Evidently this was some sort of apprenticeship for him. A couple minutes later there was a large clunk and curse from Skinny.

I laughed of course. Not that I hold grudges or anything… He turned around and asked, "What's so funny Gothy?"

Gothy? What the hell kind of insult is that? OOO- gothy! Them be fightin' words there. I laughed harder. He turned back towards his work. Not even thirty seconds later there was another clunk. I think I almost cracked a rib this time.

This time he whipped around and said, "Can-it would ya? I'm trying to work"

"No offense, but I think working would be actually _fixing_ the bike."

He looked a little peeved at my comment. That reminded me for some reason that we shouldn't have been alone in there. Nick was in the actual store, while Frank was in an office. Marcus seemed to be nowhere, leaving stick-boy on his own to finish up the bike. Somehow I got the feeling that at least Marcus and Frank were watching our little exchange.

"Since you are such the little expert, why don't you come fix this yourself?"

Could that be a challenge? I put down the wrench I was holding and walked over. What am I fixing?

"Brake pads need to be replaced."

Was he joking? I don't think so. This was too much. Brake pads were easy. Really Really easy. I hope this job wasn't his dream or something.

I pushed him aside and started to work. It took a little while because he hadn't even gotten the caliper off, but I finished it quite well I have to say. He inspected it carefully. I don't know why, he sure as hell didn't know what he was looking at, but whatever. I rolled my eyes and returned to my bike. Marcus made an appearance and inspected Skinny's bike.

"Excellent job." Marcus said with nod. Skinny beamed nervously (it is possible). "Now all we have to do is make sure there always a girl here to do your work for you if you need to fix something."

Need some aloe for that burn? By the way- ha! I knew we were being watched.

I laughed again. Skinny scowled and went back into the store.

"Seriously kid, nice job. You know a lot about bikes?"

"Enough." I said in an off-hand tone. Always be vague when you can. I think I learned that from my mother. Damn.

"How old are you?"

"18"

"You wanna job?"

"Maybe." Remember- always vague. Don't want to seem too interested. From what I heard, that idea can be carried over to dating as well.

"Listen, Nick here, is moving out of town. We'll need a replacement, one that is a bit more…useful…than Mike over there."

Ah so Skinny was Mike. Damn. I had him pegged as a Junior. Mayhaps a Tim. You never see a fat Tim.

"If you can really fix bikes, you're on."

Hmm…decisions, decisions. The truth is a job would be nice. I could have my own money and something to occupy my free time. Not to mention I would be fixing bikes, which I love. My only problem would be the x-family. I doubt they would approve of me working in a bike shop that was 20 minutes outside Bayville. Oh wait, I was 18- screw them.

"Sounds good. I have school though."

"That is okay, can you come right afterwards and weekends?"

"Yeah, no big."

Okay Logan wasn't going to like that but whatever. This was just too good of an offer to refuse. Something nagged at my mind though, like I had forgotten something. Something big. What was it?

"Marcus!" a voiced suddenly shouted, "Get away from her, she's a mutie! I remember her from the T.V."

Oh, that's right. I'm a mutant. Knew I forgot something.

"This true?" Marcus asked, looking at me.

"Yeah."

"What's your power?" he asked.

I have poison skin. Touch my pinkie long enough and you are worm food.

"I absorb energy. When I have skin to skin contact with someone they become unconscious."

Baby steps, right? I don't think now is a good time to include the whole memory, ability absorbing bit. Kinda scary all at once. In fact Tim (Mike just doesn't fit) paled at my first revelation. He had been right beside me as I fixed the bike.

"Can you control it?" Yep, this guy liked to beat around the bush. Well, at least, I almost had a job.

"No. that is why I always wear gloves and long sleeves and such."

"Always?"

"Always."

He looked at me.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll just pay and leave, I understand."

Didn't mean I was happy about it.

"You don't want to work here anymore?"

"You are still offering the job?" I asked, not even bothering to hid the shock in my voice.

"Of course. You fix bikes and you're old enough. That's all we need to know. I want to see you here Monday, around four, got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir" I replied with a mock solute. Sweet. The rain had even stopped. This ruled. I filled out a couple papers and headed out on my baby.

On the way out I could hear Tim trying to talk Marcus out of hiring me. I could tell it was failing miserably.

I had a job.

Boo-ya!

* * *

Rogue now has a job. Go her.

Please review. I wouldn't want to hafta take a leaf out of a another's author's book and hold chapter three hostage until I get a certain number of reivews. Remeber- I've got a hit counter now. I know what you are doing...(which is reading my story and not reviewing, in case you are confused.). I'm going to shut up now and let you review (like I know you want to do).


	3. Chairs for two?

Reference Ages:

Jean/Scott- 19, Freshmen (college)

Rogue- 18, senior

Amara/Bobby/Sam- 16, Sophomore

Kitty/Kurt- 17, Junior

Jaime- 14- Freshman

Roberto- 15, Sophomore

Remy- 24, did he even go to school?

Storm- kinda old

Prof- really old

Logan- an effing dinosaur

Tabby/Ray- not in story. Sorry- too lazy.

Jubilee- 16, I know she left the mansion and wasn't in the story before, but I need another girl.

* * *

So I got home Saturday and everyone was at a late lunch in the dining hall. I decided this was a good time to make my announcement.

"Ah got a job."

I got the average surprised looks, small whispers etc from the students. Storm and The Professor looked merely interested and Logan looked like he was figuring out something.

"Ah want to work after school and weekends so Ah will have to cut back on training sessions like Jean and Scott." Name dropping is always an advantage, especially when using everyone's favorite college kids.

"Excuse me Stripes? I don't think that is a good-" Logan started in a low voice (I'll bet my boots this is what he was figuring out. Like he thinks of nothing else but training sessions. Okay that isn't true, but I don't wanna go there), but Storm interrupted him.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Where did you get a job?" She asked with a smile.

"A store." I said. Remember- always be vague, especially in this case.

"What store, and where?" she gently prodded. It didn't fool me. She might as well held lighting over my head and demanded details.

I took a deep breath. Here we go, I thought. "Ah rather not say." I replied

"May I ask why?" she said, in her same gentle tone.

"Of course," I said sweetly, two could play at this game. "I just don't want to be hunted down at my job."

"Pardon?" she asked looking genuinely confused.

I explained, "If Ah tell you all where Ah work, someone from this house is going to show up there for a visit. Don't bother to deny it because you know you will." I looked at everyone as I said this. Kitty and Kurt looked especially guilty. I know they would have been the first ones. For a moment I nearly laughed at the image of Happy-go-lucky Kitty and Kurt bouncing through the hard-core bike shop.

"I understand Rogue," the Professor said with a nod, "perhaps you would just like to tell the adults- in private?"

"That would probably be best," I said with a nod. Actually the best idea would be not telling anyone at all, but I had to give a little to get out of training sessions.

Therefore after lunch, I ended up in the Professor's office with Storm and Logan.

"Alright Stripes, we're all alone now, spill!" he ordered.

"Are we all alone?" I asked, because in this house…

"Yes, Rogue, no worries. The students are all elsewhere." The professor said with a smile.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and continued, "The shop is at a bike shop outside Bayville. And they already know about my powers and such so that is cool."

The last part was a pitiful effort on my part to lesson the blow the rest of my confession. Sadly this was only half. I know what they were going to assume and the truth was going to hurt.

"A bike shop!" said Storm excitedly. She sounded utterly delighted in fact. Damn. "What bike shop is it? Are you fixing bicycles or just selling them?"

And there was the incorrect assumption. Storm was beaming down at me. The Professor looked mildly interested. Logan looked thoughtful. That wasn't good. The wheels were a turnin'. The guy just knew me too well sometimes.

"What's the name of this Bike shop?" He asked slowly and suspiciously.

"Umm…" I said looking down. This was going to be bad

"Stripes!"

"Hellions" I replied almost silently.

"Hellion's Bike Emporium?" he asked incredulously. Damn super hearing.

"You've heard of it?" I said in a would-be casual voice.

"Damn right I have and you are not working there. End of discussion." He said ferociously.

"Kiss off! You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled balling my hands into fists. Didn't I warn everybody that this would get ugly?

Storm demanded for us to calm down that instant. Considering the electrocution power she could rile up at any point, we listened to her. (And the fact that is was riling up at that moment, completely ruining my hair I might add, stupid static electricity…)

"Logan, what is so wrong with her working at a bicycle shop, even if it does have an unusual name?"

"Bicycle? Try motorcycles weather witch! I've been there, it is run by some old hard core bikers. It isn't a place for a teenage girl."

I think one of the most annoying things in the world is being talked about like you aren't even there. Or you are two years old. I decided to remind them that neither of these were true.

"Heeeelloooo! I'm still standing here and I'm still working at Hellion's whether you like it or not. I'm 18 and can do that now. Deal with it. And I've met the old bikers and I think they are nice." (I actually had to hold back a 'so there!')

"Nice! What the hell stripes? You are not working there. Forget it. Go find a job at a grocery store like everyone else your age!"

"Kinda hard to do when you are a mutant who can't touch Logan!" I know pulling the 'I can't touch' bit was low, but I was getting a bit irate. He looked liked he would back off for a second, but seemed to quickly think better of it.

"Then don't have a job at all. You don't need one. I know this isn't about the money. If you need something to do during the day, help me with the midget training. If you need independence or something take up a hobby or a club or something. Not this." He ordered.

I'm going to take a second to point out that Storm and Prof were being quite silent at this point. Storm had looked somewhat surprised when Logan corrected her, but other than that she returned to mild interest. That expression never left the professor's face. Often it never does. Kinda scary really. Maybe he isn't even there have the time. Maybe it is just a robot and he is in a secret closet of his office sitting in a tanning bed with a **Pina Colada **or something. Umm…right…back to my point…. Storm and the Professor just seemed like they wanted to wait this out. Maybe it was amusing to them- I don't know. Whatever the case, I was still fighting with Logan.

"I don't care if you don't want me to work there. You have no say; you are not my parent. And for your information I have taken up a hobby. A paid hobby- fixing bikes! I'm good at it and I love it. You know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have given me one."

"I never should have."

"NO take-backs." I said quickly. I have an inner five-year-old, okay!

Logan looked at me funny. I didn't blame him. I would have looked at me funny too. We were silent for a moment. Then-

"You aren't changing your mind, are you Stripes?"

"Nope. And you can't interfere either."

"I wasn't-"

"Bull shit"

He growled at me and stormed out of the office. I followed suit, heading the other way. Storm probably joined the Professor in **Pina Coladas**.

You think dealing with one annoying male would be enough for one day, buuuut no! I get gambit as well. I didn't really see him all afternoon. Rumor was that he was doing some Danger room stuff with Logan. Swamp Rat + Logan in a bad mood me all fuzzy inside.

And dinner he sat away from me again. Okay, I sat away from him. I had good reason. There was asparagus on the table.

After dinner, however, I should have run and run fast. Instead I let Kitty manipulate me, I mean talk me into watching a movie with the rest of the group. On second thought, it was manipulate. She said something about being able to track down my employment on her computer. To most people this threat from the little girl may seem laughable, but I know better. Seriously, I watched her 'accidentally' hack into government files. The girl has got skills. She also will keep her word. Therefore I ended up in the living room ready to watch "Two Weeks Notice." I dropped myself into my chair (Yes I have a chair) and started daydreaming of different ways of suicide. I was in the middle of self-induced drowning (lots of struggle, but a pretty clean death. Guys are the ones that go for the messy gun deaths. Seriously- they did a study.) when a shadow fell across me. A very tall shadow with bad hair. Okay it was sexy hair- now leave me alone! Gambit stared down at me with that sick smirk on his face.

"Do you mind Swamp Rat? You are blocking the T.V."

Yeah, he was blocking the T.V. with the movie I didn't want to watch. But come on- I had to complain about something.

"Yeah I'm sorry cherè, but I want to watch the movie too." He said, as if this made all the sense in the world

"So you are standing there why?" I asked.

Maybe he had hit his head on something on the way here.

"Well, cherè, there is no room left anywhere else, but on this chair with you."

I whipped my head around. He had a point. Everyone was pretty squashed on the furniture.

"Go sit on the floor."

"Hey Rogue," Amara put in, "That isn't nice. Your chair is big enough to fit both you."

Hey, thanks Amara. I glared at her. She had a point. Neither I nor Gambit could be considered fat and the chair was one of the those large comfy ones that could fit like two to three people squashed in, like eleven if you take out the back pillow. It was a really big pillow.

"This is my chair swamp rat, how about you go sit with your girlfriend Jean?"

"She looks busy cherè, so about you share?" Bastard didn't even look at Jean.

"No."

"Dat's not nice."

"I don't care. This is my chair and I don't share. Don't you remember that little thing about me absorbing people? You of all people should know that."

First off. Yes I know my inner five-year-old was showing. Yes I know I was pulling the 'I can't touch' stuff again.

To my dismay, Gambit smiled even wider when I said that. I didn't like it. It screamed, 'I know something that you don't'. He cocked his head and asked, "Do you remember what you did when you were under Mesmero's control?"

Hello, left field? Your Cajun is here.

"No…and where the hell did that come from?"

"Never mind cherè, just curious. You know that when I was under his control, I robbed that Wing-guy's house. Apparently he uses your own skills, abilities and…um…style to his own benefit."

I was lost. Like Shining hedge mage lost.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Nothing cherè, nevermind." He said with a smirk that said it was anything but nothing. However I didn't feel like pushing it. I just wanted to get this night over with. Thus far the students were more interested in watching Gambit and me rather than a movie.

"Fine. Now go away."

"But cherè, I still need a place to sit."

"I told you before. This is my chair. There is a perfectly good floor over there. Go enjoy it and leave me alone."

"I don't want to sit on the floor cherè. It isn't very comfortable."

"Hey Remy," called Jubilee, "we can scoot over and you can fit with us." She pointed to her couch which was her, Bobby and Sam. They didn't look very happy about the idea.

"T'anks petite, but that wouldn't be fair. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"So it's alright to make me uncomfortable?" I spat.

"Cherè, just share the seat."

I was officially annoyed. Okay I hit annoyed like an hour ago. I was just peeved to all hell.

"I think I'll just leave thanks." I said getting up and heading to the door.

Kitty coughed. Loudly. It was decision time. If I left she would look up my new job and have every one students visit me. As often as they could.

I turned around. Gambit had taken a happy residence in my chair. My Chair! It looks like I would get to watch an awful movie on the floor. What a wonderful night. I really needed to start dating. Not for a boyfriend or anything. Just to get away from the crazies. Wait, anyone that would date me would be extremely crazy. Or Mystique (not that that isn't wrong on many levels, but what level wouldn't she stoop to?). I was friggin' cursed. Damn.

I slowly trudged over to the floor in front of the center couch. However before I made it, I was hijacked. Okay so I'm not a car and this is my family room, but I was taken by force. Right into Gambit's lap. By his doing. Oh this was going to get ugly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in a slow, low voice. You know, the 'I'm about to pounce on you and tear you to bloody bloody bits' voice?

"I told you, cherè, the floor is uncomfortable. Share the chair with me."

"No, now let me go." I demanded, squirming. Currently he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, leaning back at an angle that I couldn't easily get free from. But I was going to get out.

And I did. After the movie was over. Eventually I got tired of struggling. And no one would even bother to help me. In fact they just smiled. Traitors, all of them. One pretty (very pretty) face and they turn on their own team members. It is just so wrong I tell you!

Yes I spent about an hour and a half on Gambit's lap. I'm not going to lie (I also will never admit this as long as I live as well), it was nice. The boy is hot. That is obvious. Yes I eventually relaxed a little and may have done a little less struggling and a little more….er….um…..cu…cud….cuddling, but not a lot I tell you! I still have my pride. Even if I was at one point sitting with my head against his chest, his arms around me. I was just tired and he was there. Oddly enough his effing rock hard body does make a fair pillow.

He is still a bastard.

A kidnapping, manipulative bastard.

And he isn't going to get me.

Again.

Damn Mardi Gras!

* * *

Coming up (eventually)- Rogue goes to her first day of work, Beast gets a new computer program, Bobby gets eaten alive by penguins!

Okay I may have made the last part up.

Now Review!

I'm serious.

I've got control over the chapters

insert evil laugh here

NOW REVIEW!


	4. Voyeurism

So many reviews already! -blushes-

I have decided to stop being lazy and give out shout outs:

Chap 3 

Rebel- I'm glad have restored some sort of faith in Romys again for you.

Cat- Squirrels rule. 'nuff said.

Capt. Annie- Yeah, I kind stopped trying with the accents. I don't care all that much and readers don't really either. We are all romy freaks. A "ah" here and a missing Th there and we are set.

Sekiyou- Thanx. I'm glad to be the exception to the rule.

TheRogueAuthor- Aww! Don't cry. You are going to make me cry! J/K

Hell Boy- twice? I feel so special…

Nettlez- Romy is just irresitable like that

Ish- I love penguins too! Did you see Madagascar? I know what you mean about Remy. -drools-. Every time I write about him I just sing the Billy Madison song (Sooo hot- wanna touch the heinie). I'm such a loser. Bunny on crack? Now I know who started that bit. I think I've seen it on every Romy just about. You sure get around, -wink wink-

Chap 2 

Eva- Yes, Remy is hot. That is all that matters, lol

Shira- she was just trying to get the boy to leave her alone. No such luck, eh?

Kitrazzle- I like the little bits on the top. It's the stalk I can't stand. Plus it smells bad.

Willa- yeah, x-treme x-men was my inspiration for her job. I love her in that. So bad ass.

Simba- Yep, 18 and legal for the 24 year old. First you have tiny Tim. Then I know this kid Tim who has like a size 28 waist and is 17. Most guys are least 34. You know Sean just wanted her to do the string thing to check her out. It was so obvious. Creepy old guy.

Rogue- Broccoli: bleh!

Okay I know I missed a few, but I got the longer ones I think. The more you review, the more chance there is for me to reply! (Okay, I know that isn't going to really motivate you but just humor me here. I need to feel loved. So empty inside! Okay, I'm going to step away from the Lacuna Coil CD now.

* * *

There are three types of people in this world. Some are morning people. Some are not. And the rest don't like to even acknowledge that there is life before 9:00 A.M. I'll give you three guesses as to which I am. No one can really blame me when I have mornings that start like this:

I was awoken at seven on Sunday morning. Yes, Seven o'clock. A.M! I should share numerous traits with a corpse at that hour, but no someone decided it was time for me to join the world of the living (soon to be dead if they stood too close when I became fully awake). It was Logan.

He has such wonderfully gentle waking techniques too, let me tell you.

"Stripes, get up." He ordered roughly, shaking me.

"No."

"Lets go Stripes, we need to talk."

"You need to go screw yourself."

Fun fact- common sense only seems to function when you are fully awake.

Logan growled and yanked the covers off of me. It was cold. I'm a bloody southerner. It is bad enough that I'm stuck where they have the unnatural occurrence of snow without having my nice warm covers ripped off.

"Give those back Logan!" I shouted.

"Get them yourself," he replied and threw them behind him.

I stomped over, got them and returned to my nice warm bed burying myself. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but by now I was wide awake. On a hunch I peeked out an opening at Logan. He was smiling. Bastard.

"Awake now Stripes?" He said, the smirk obvious in his voice.

"Go to Hell." I replied. Am I cute or what?

He yanked the cover down so he could see my head.

"Are you into Gumbo?" He asked. God bless the man for not wanted to beat around the bush. I really can't stand that.

"Do I have a thing for him- is that what you are asking?"

"Yeah."

"No."

He stared at me fore a second. "Your not lying.." he said slowly as if he expected me to jump and yell "Just Kidding!"

"No I'm not. I don't like him. Swampy is annoying."

"I heard some kids saying that you two were going out now."

"Who? When? I want names!" I demanded.

He laughed and then said, "So the whole thing I heard about you in his lap was a lie too?"

Uh-Oh. "Um…well…not exactly."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean not exactly."

I quickly explained the reader's digest version about Kitty's blackmail, my chair theft, and Gambit's stronghold. That is the odd thing about Logan- I really don't mind talking to him.

"And you couldn't get out of his grip? At all? After all I've tought you?"

"I didn't want to mutilate the kid, annoying or not. Okay I did, but I would have gotten grounded for it. I just wanted the night to be over as soon as possible without my ass getting numb on the floor, alright?"

"Fine." He said, without looking like he meant it. He got up and headed out the door. Before he got into the hallway he called back, "Remember Stripes- off limits!" He took another step before turning around again and saying, "Oh yeah, and change the oil in all the ATVs this morning. Before lunch!"

I threw the covers over my head and screamed into them. I didn't even want to be awake before lunch, let alone working! Mr. Short and Hairy was getting back at me for getting a job, I just know it. Not only that, but now everyone was saying that I was dating Gambit. I bet Jubilee started that one. Scratch that- Gumbo himself probably did it. Arrogant git! Git? I think I need to just step away from Harry Potter.

I managed to finish the ATVs by eleven. It was actually a rather nice chore since I was all alone. Apparently the boy's agility and flexibility training started today and the girls had some other activities they were attending to. Therefore I got to spend some quality time with my SoiL CD. Luck shined upon me. There were no witnesses to me breaking out in random guitar riffs singing, "_Love! Hate! Sinner! Don't you recall what you did to me! Look at me now!_" Hard rock is angel sent. Wait- that makes no sense. Oh well. The point is, screaming out angry lyrics made me feel a lot better. And a little bit like going on a rampage but I pushed that urge down.

I found basically everyone in the mansion outside in the backyard. The girls were all lined up on lawn furniture, most of them in swim suits talking amongst each other. Even Storm was in conversation circle (though not in a swim suit.) It looked like something from a commercial.

Kitty spotted me first calling out, "Hey Rogue come join us. We are just relaxing out here."

Out of curiosity I walked over. Something was up. Sundays were usually spent on last minute chores and homework. It was odd to see everyone pretty much sunbathing. It all became very clear when I was about ten feet from the chairs. The boys were in the agility/flexibility lesson. Apparently shirts were optional since no one wore one. Just a bunch of built good-looking boys bending their bodies while bikini-clad girls watched. I couldn't believe Storm and Logan were allowing this virginal voyeurism. Then again- it wasn't like they could prove anything. After all the girls had as much right to sunbath as the boys had to exercise shirtless. Still it was ungodly obvious what they were up to.

Kitty patted a spot on her lounge chair next to her. "Come on Rogue, Jubilee is making some lemonade for us."

Jean added, "and the boys as well since they will most definitely be rather hot from their exercise."

The red head put extra emphasis on the word 'hot'. Like I wouldn't already catch the innuendo without it. Jean is another one that is not nearly as innocent as she looks. I wonder if she and four eyes have already jumped each other…

Smack. That would be a self-imposed mental slap. I have enough problems as it is without thinking bad things like that. Oh ick. Just ick.

Shaking my head from the thought, I looked towards the boys. Kurt saw me and waved which caught the attention of the others. Gambit gave a very obvious wink. Yep, he probably did start that rumor. I think I will kill him later. Logan looked less than amused at Gambit's actions. Maybe I won't get the chance. Pity.

I rolled my eyes at the red-eyed idiot and turned back to Kitty who was telling me to sit down. I told her flat out that I had better things to do and walked back into the mansion.

A few minutes later I settled in my window with a book and looked down at my view. Wolverine and the others had been a little to the right of the girls and their little set-up. Interestingly enough that landed them right below my window. Wasn't that a neat coincidence?

Okay it wasn't a coincidence. I have to make one thing clear. I'm untouchable- not stupid. In fact I have to say I'm a bit of a genus. I get the same eye candy as the other girls, but I keep my 'ice-queen" reputation. Someone needs to give me a cigarette to celebrate my brilliance.

I scanned over Sam, Bobby and the rest of the younglings. They weren't bad of course, but not overly impressive. Time to move on. Logan and Kurt were out for incestuous reasons, blood relatives or not. Scott was next(Yes I had managed to get over the trauma of thinking about him and Jean together). Buff Boy Scout described him best. I know that sounds stupid, but it is true. Your typical Prince Charming type. Scott faltered again. Then again, I think prince charming was graceful. At least Scott was staying upright now.

Okay now would be a good time to explain how exactly this whole thing was set up. In this area there was a smaller version of the yarn maze. Gambit and Kurt we showing the rest of the boys how to move their body in certain ways to get through the cords. It wasn't working out so well if Logan's glarse were any measure. First off- no one but Gambit and Kurt was very flexible. Second- no one could seem to stand on one foot. And third- the boys eyes seemed to keep wandering over to the girls. Especially when suntan lotion was involved.

Gambit offered a hand to Scott, but he refused the assistance. From what I could tell, Gambit was trying to tell him how to balance or something, but I lost interest in that aspect of the show pretty quickly. Instead I settled on comparing him to Scott. Where Scott was buff and handsome, Gambit was lean and sexy. We are talking golden skin, chiseled abs, the whole kit and caboodle. Not to mention the longish auburn hair that dancing around his face as moved. It wasn't fair. Why were all the hot guys in the world either taken or just plain bastards? Maybe because the hot guys that aren't bastards would obviously be able to get girlfriends… I think I can crown myself the queen of stupid questions now.

I sighed and returned to my book, sneaking looks every now and again. I couldn't resist. I should have. At about the fourth or five peek, Gambit met my eyes. He smiled and 'accidentally' tripped Scott with his foot. I didn't even bother to choke back a laugh as he feigned an innocent shrug at Scott who started to yell at him. Gambit backed off , hands up to show no harm. Scott went back to trying to get through the course. Gambit leaned over and pulled one of the strings and boom! Scott was flat on the ground again. I laughed harder.

Gambit smiled for an instant at me before rushing over to 'help' Scott up. At this time I unlatched the window and edged it open. I seriously needed the sound effects to this little bit.

Scott started yelling at Gambit that he was trying to sabotage him…make him look bad…he was up to no good etc etc. Gambit all the time remained calm and collected, not an ounce of guilt ever crossing his face. This time Gambit left Scott alone completely and headed over towards the rest of the kids to aid them. Kurt was the one in the strings when Swampy struck again. Shocked by a possible misjudgment, Kurt ended up caught upside down, tail flying around. I ended up in tears. Gambit winked at me again as Kurt started yelling in German.

"GUMBO! STOP SHOWING OFF FOR ROGUE AND GET BACK TO WORK!" A sudden voice bellowed. Logan whipped around to glare at me next and I hid my book in front my face in shame. Apparently Wolverine noticed our little game at some point. Damn.

"Little sneak!" Kitty cried suddenly understanding the situation. Double Damn. I was flat out busted. I quickly raced to my door to lock it but realized how stupid that was when a tiny brunette girl went right through me.

"I can't believe you Rogue!" she shouted. "Here you are pretending you are too cool to hang out with us and instead sneak off to your little spy window. You try to make us look bad and hold out on us!"

"Yeah, seriously," Amara added, as she entered my room with the rest of the girls, save Jean and Storm. Wonderful. We are having a girl scout meeting in my room. Except that we blow up stuff instead of sell cookies. Which sucks even more. I like cookies.

"Holy cow, could you and Gambit be more into each other?" Jubilee asked.

Yeah, we could start by actually being into each other.

I just rolled my eyes. "We are not into each other. Now get out of my room."

"No way. Not until you spill," Amara demanded in a high pitched voice. I think she has spent more then the recommended dosage of time with Tabby.

"Spill what?"

"Duh! What is up with you and Gambit? Are you two dating or what?" Amara asked.

"What _really_ happened during Mardi Gras?" Jubilee added.

"How do you get around the no touching thing?" Kitty demanded.

Give me Juggernaut. Give me apocalypse. Give me Magneto. Give me Mystique. Dear god give me anyone but these hyper active, question-happy girls! Holy Damn I was going to go crazy.

"I'm not dating Gambit! I don't like Gambit. Gambit doesn't like me! I don't have to worry about not touching him, because I don't want to. I was just reading a book. Now leave before I take you all down and paint the town red with your powers!" I shouted.

Whoops. Perhaps I already passed crazy.

Jubilee and Amara shot me evil looks. Amateurs. Jubilee had to get her last word in, "I know you like him. You were having (I mentally willed as hard as I could for her not to say it but…) window sex with him."

I slapped a hand to my forehead and pointed out the door. Yes I have seen Bring It On with the rest of the students. You really think Kitty has blackmailed me into socializing only once?

Window sex. Somebody shoot me now.

Kitty had followed behind Jubilee and Amara but she wasn't scowling. In fact, smile was plastered on her face as she snuck out the door. A trickle of fear ran down my back.

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening. Well as quiet as it got. Calm conversations filled the atmosphere, but there were a lot more glances than words being passed. I kept my eyes on my food. Logan's glare bore into me. Today's midday's activities apparently didn't help my "I don't like the goddamn stupid bastard Swamp Rat so leave me the hell alone" case. Not good. But still very funny. Somehow watching team leader fall over and over would never get old in my mind. I actually chuckled softly out loud. A low growl made its way to me and I was silent again. I'm no pushover, but sometimes I actually avoid rocking the boat. Seriously- it does happen.

A little while later, a break in someone's conversation allowed me to hear Scott say, "-so yeah, I think I am getting better at balance, I just need to become more flexible."

So much for self-control. I choked on my carrots, body shaking in mirth. 'Better at balance,' my ass. No wait- his ass. You know- where he spent most of his time, ha ha ha. I could barely breath through my silent laughter. Noticing that everyone was staring at me I quickly covered my tracks with a false cough. Unfortunately I caught sight of Gambit as he mimicked pulling a string and everything went to hell. I hurried off, barely getting out an "I'm going to the bathroom" beforehand. In the bathroom I collapsed on the floor laughing. By the time I returned dinner was pretty much over. The professor informed me that after everything was cleaned up he would like to see me in his office.

Was I going to get into trouble for this afternoon? I shouldn't really. Nothing was my fault. I was actually rather worried (Our little secret, mind). I cleaned the table with a frown on my face, not noticing if anyone was still staring at me funny.

In his office, the Professor had me sit down. Mayhaps I was dying. Oh right. There was that morbid sense of humor that creeped everyone out. Whoops.

"Rogue," he started, "Hank and I have created certain devices that may allow us to help you learn out to control your power."

"What kind of devices?" I asked curiously. I don't like the word 'device'. I can't help but picture a large metal helmet connected to loads of electricity.

"We have created a series of collars that suppress mutant powers to a different degree."

Collars? Woof?

"You want to suppress my powers?" I asked. I wasn't sure I liked the sound of this.

"Hank and I have theorized that one of the main hindrances to controlling your own power is the large amount you have of it. The collars will represent different levels of suppression so that you can learn to handle your powers little by little."

Should this sound so much like potty training? I'm a big kid now….

"Will that actually work?" I asked. Hey, sometimes you have to ask the obvious questions.

"We won't know for sure until we try it out. You don't have to try obviously. I know this opportunity has come at a bad time with your new job and all. You have no obligations."

Well that was nice. All I had to do was make this itsy bitsy decision that may affect my entire future. Wonderful.

"Can I think about it Professor? I mean I want to control my powers obviously, but if this doesn't work…I don't want to have gotten my hopes up and used my time for nothing. You understand?"

"Of course Rogue. You just get back to me when you have reached a decision." He said, excusing me. I knew he would. The professor is cool like that.

I went up to my room and started to do my homework. Normally I wouldn't have bothered but since I knew I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight, I might as well accomplish something. I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Fun conversation with a guy friend of mine today:

Friend:

_so does this mean you're deep down romantic?_

Me

**no**

Me

**it means remy is hot**

Friend

_lmfao_

Me

**and every one wants to hit that**

Friend

_if you met someone who looked exactly like remy, would you hit on them immediately?_

Me

**no**

Me

**God! Looks arn't everything! How shallow can you be?**

Friend

_lol_

Friend

_hey, i was just asking_

Me

**accents, smirks, and the flirtatious I'm a sex god attitude is what really matters**

Friend

_ah_

Be kind to animals- review


	5. Get back to work Tim

45 Reviews!

I'm so happy

I was talking non stop about it to a friend

"3 C2 communites!" I said.

I think he started to ignore me after a while. But whatever. I feel loved.

Thank you all!

* * *

No. Just no. I couldn't do it. There was just no way. I decided this by seven thirty the next morning. I was sitting in the kitchen staring into the darkness when Logan came in.

He gave me a strange look.

"I can't do it Logan. I give up. I'm sorry." I said solemnly.

"Do what?" he asked, sounding concerned.

I held out the empty coffee tin. "We are out of coffee again and I can't go to school without it. I just can't."

Moi? Melodramatic? Perish the thought.

He laughed and said firmly said, "Get over it and get ready for school."

I groaned but did as I was told. Remember I had no coffee. I didn't have the energy to fight back this morning. I had gotten about three hours of sleep last night. Now I had to go to school. Then work. Then come back home to start my potty, I mean power, training with the collars. I had told the Professor my decision to go for it this morning before I got to the kitchen.

School was business as usual. I think. Okay I can't really be sure since I was unconscious for most of it, but nothing seemed to catch on fire so I assumed nothing spectacular happened.

I went straight from school to work. I had stuffed work clothes (sweats and such) into my school bag. They took up the room that people normally put homework and books and such. For me that had been empty space. My book bag was composed of about two pencils, some paper, a folder or two, and some random Vampire novel. Anita Blake was my current poison.

I changed in a bathroom in the back and headed to the shop. Frank handed me a list of assignments for the day and my nametag. DIXIE it read. I glared at him and he gave me a cheeky smile. Oh, he was cute alright. I pinned it to my front, still scowling. Frank then took me around the shop for a full tour, showing me where all the supplies were and then left me to work. All in all the first day went well. I managed to have only one main interruption.

At about five, Tim came back for something and spotted me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gothic mutie. Shouldn't you be tested on in a lab somewhere?"

Bet this guy had all the ladies after him. I stayed cool though. Truthfully I was used to the whole 'gothic mutie' comment. I got it at school all the time. I wish they would think of something new. Keep my day interesting and all that. But no such luck.

"Hey Tim," I said brightly, "How you are you today?"

"My name is Mike you idiot. Is that your power- that you are stupid?" he asked. The cool was fading fast, let me tell you.

"Don't you have some work to do?" I asked.

"I'm doing it. Unlike some people I got this job without doing sexual favors for people."

String-bean really needs to work on his come-backs. Perhaps instilling ones that are physically possible.

"Well yes," I replied, "I can see that you could never get a job by doing sexual favors for people."

Burn.

He seemed to agree judging by the fact that is face was turning a lovely shade of plum.

"Listen here, you little slut, I-" He started through gritted teeth, walking towards me.

He was interrupted however by Marcus entering.

"Why is there no one in the front?" he asked, glaring at Tim.

"I was just getting something" Tim replied, heading over to a stack of boxes.

"Uh-huh," Marcus said, suspicious edging his voice, "Just get back into the store, Tim."

Tim gave an angry cry and stomped back through the doors. Marcus and eye exchanged looks and both started laughing. I defiantly liked it here.

I got back to the institute around seven thirty. I got some food and a however and headed to Med lab. Beast, the Professor, and Logan awaited me there. Ha Ha. Logan got roped into this. Serves him right.

"Okay Rogue," the professor explained, "we are going to start with the total suppressor first off. You are going to put it on and get used to touching skin. Logan has generously offered to assist us for this."

Offered, my ass. Recruited more like.

Hank held out a collar to Logan who picked it up and snapped it around my neck. I shuddered. The thing was friggin' cold. "Ready kid?" Logan asked.

Ready for what? I didn't like the sound of that. I nodded anyways. Mama didn't raise no chickens.

Logan touched a button on the collar. It was the weirdest feeling I have ever had. The first thing I recognized was feeling light headed. Not dizzy, but literally light headed. Like I had lost part of my mind. I realized that I couldn't feel the people I had absorbed. Not even a little bit. It was very strange. But quiet. It was pleasant, but I still wasn't sure if I liked it yet.

"Okay Rogue," the professor said, interrupting my wandering thoughts, "can you touch Logan now?"

Was it just me, or did that sound like some sort of porno line? So wrong!

I pulled off a glove and reached out to touch Logan's arm. Nothing. Flat out nothing. There were no flood of feelings, memories and powers. Seriously- there was just nothing. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't touched another human being on purpose without harming them in about six years. I got my powers at 15, but at 12 I was diagnosed with a 'skin condition' that forced me to cover up all the time. This was amazing.

In my shock I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You are very hairy."

Yeah…not the best phrase choice in the world, but give me a break. This was huge. The three men laughed.

"Okay, now that we know the device works," Mr. McCoy said, " I would like for you to wear it as often as you can for a while. I do not want to rush this. Obviously none of the students know that you are doing this. If you wish to inform them and wear it in their presence, that would be fine," he said looking at the professor who nodded. I could tell there had been some long discussions on this. How special am I? "Or if you wish to keep this to yourself, that is fine as well. You can perhaps just work with Storm in the garden, with me in the Lab or in the garage or danger room with Logan. Whatever works best for you should be fine with us."

I nodded to signify that I understood. "I would like to keep this secret for now."

I don't think I surprised anyone with that request.

"That will be fine," the professor said. "Now we will take off the collar and let you get to you your homework and bed. You seem rather tired today."

Logan came back over and touched the button again.

Without warning there was a rush. It was like a twenty-foot tidal wave had just crashed into me. I could feel hundreds of memories, feelings, powers, and abilities just consuming me. I grabbed my head in pain and cried out. I don't even remember hitting the floor.

When I woke up, all I saw was white. My head was throbbing with a dull pain. I blinked into focus and saw that I was in the med lab. I wonder if this bed is reserved for me now. You know- just a little plaque at the end with the words "reserved for weirdo Goth girl with powers that seem to hate her."

"You're awake cherè" a smooth voice suddenly said. Damn. This would not help with my headache. Not at all.

"Go away."

"I made you food."

"I don't care. Leave me alone, I don't feel well."

"I know cherè, that is why I made you Jambalaya." He said in a friendly tone.

"I am not going to eat anything you made, that's for sure."

"How about you try it first?"

"No. Now go away." I said irritably.

"Alright cherè." He said and left the room. I stared in confusion. He had actually listened to me? This day was looking up after all. I relaxed on the bed, closing my eyes again. They popped right back open again when a delicious smell hit me. Fresh Jambalaya. I could die. It was strong and it was wonderful. It was also coming closer. Bastard.

Bastard was in the doorway now, holding a bowl that was steaming along with a spoon. He came over to me and held it out for me.

I sat up a little and shook my head.

"Cherè," he chided, "it is about ten AM, and you haven't eaten in over 12 hours. You have to have something."

Since he had a point I decided to change the subject. "Where are the rest of the adults?"

"Hank is at some sort of smart people meeting. Ororo went with Monsieur Wolverine to do something. I t'ink shopping."

I laughed at that. For being uber tough, Logan seems to get dragged into a lot of things.

"The professor is around doing things and I have been left in charge of your well being."

"By whom?" I demanded.

"Da professor, of course." He replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Did the purple monkeys tell him that was a good idea?" I asked.

"Oh now, dat isn't very nice, cherè" Gambit said with a pout, "Here I am making you wonderful Jambalaya and you have to go and insult me. Dat hurts."

"Good. Now go away."

"I can't cherè, I told you. I'm in charge of your well being and you have to eat."

"Fine. I'll go make myself a sandwich then." I said throwing off the covers and putting my feet on the grown. Remy started to say, "Dat's not a good idea…" and put the bowl down to stop me, but I ignored him and stood up. That was short lived. Can you say tilt? Holy cow. I seriously didn't even know which way was up anymore. I felt Gambits arms quickly grab me and hold me steady.

He gently pushed me back down on the bed, so that I was propped up on the pillows, partially sitting up.

"I won't drink anymore, mommy, I promise." I said in a tired voice.

I heard him laugh and eventually I got the clear visual. Well, semi-clear at least. I was still rather dizzy. Gambit reached over to the side table and picked up the bowl and utensil again. Sitting beside me on the bed he told me it was time to eat now before I passed out from exhaustion. I was a little bit too tired to argue this time. I hate when people are right.

I reached out for the bowl and spoon but he pulled them from my grasp.

"Just relax cherè," he said, "Let me take care of you". He grabbed a spoonful of rice and blew on it gently before bringing it to my lips. I think the child has a feeding fetish.

Fun fact- I will die before my pride does.

I turned my head, refusing to open my mouth at all. The stupid annoying Cajun laughed like always. Why is he always laughing at me? One of these days I'm just going to snap, I swear. He cupped a gloved hand under my chin and turned my face back. Squeezing slightly he forced my mouth open and put in the spoon. I half considered just spitting it back out but that would end up worse for me than him so I swallowed instead. The rice mixture wasn't very good. It was great. We are talking the best damn jambalaya I ever had.

"Awful" I said.

"You know cherè," He said, leaning close to me, "I don't believe you." He reached into the bowl and fed me another bite. This was humiliating. This was ten kinds of humiliating. I glared at him the entire time. That takes stamina, by the way. Lots of it. When I had finished he got me some water which he oh so graciously let me drink myself. Then he pulled me down on the bed so that I was lying again, and literally tucked me in. I had to hold back the "good night daddy," that I really wanted to say. Instead I just closed my eyes again and let sleep consume me.

* * *

Okay this chapter is relatively short. I'm sorry. It is sort of in two parts and I decided to break it up.

A wee bit of Romy fluffage in this. I coudn't resist. I was in a good mood.

I hope it was too your liking.

If it wasn't- let me know with the little button down there.

If it was- defintalty let me know with the little button down there.

I shall love you for it.

Fooooorrrrrrrreeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeerrrrr...

-creepy smile-


	6. Mission impossible

Holy Feedback, Batman. I got 70 Reviews. My goal was 50. Thank you all so much. I'm afraid that they are too many peole to write individual notes back to (pet-peeve of mine: more reviews than story). However I do want to say thank you for all your reviews. Some of them were quite long and I was laughing my head off by the end. I can't believe how many lines you guys remembered and quoted.-tear- I feel so loved. Even though I am being threaten with marshmallow men, rubber chickens, and bunnies on crack. Then there are squirrels with flame throwers as well. I love you guys

In the words of the Madgascar penguins:

You didn't see anything

* * *

The next time I woke up, Logan was there right beside me. My headache was thankfully almost gone. My vision seemed straight as well. I wasn't about to try to jump up again anytime soon, however. I learned my lesson this morning

"How ya feelin' kid?" Logan asked me as soon as he noticed that I was awake.

"I'm fine." I said, "What happened to me?"

"Something that I should have predicted, but failed to do so. I am sorry for that, Rogue," the Professor said from the doorway where he was standing. Well, not standing per se…you know what I meant.

"Part of your power is the…um…presences in your head. The collar suppressed those along with your absorbing ability. Therefore when we removed it, they all came back at once. I suppose a similar phenomenon would be if you were to absorb all those people at the same time."

"Yeah, that's basically what it felt like. Sorta like absorbing Juggernaut but multiplied by about 100."

The Professor nodded, "So obviously, we will have to find a better approach than the collars. I'm afraid I don't know how long that will take though. I am very sorry-"

"Hold up." I said suddenly, "We are giving up already? We only did the collars once."

The professor and Logan both looked at me like a daisy had started to grow out of my nose.

"Kid- you passed out!" Logan said pointedly, "You grabbed your head and dropped. We are not doing it again."

"I don't want to give up that soon."

I know that it may seem rather dumb of me, but I had a sneaky suspicion that this was the only plan they had up their sleeve. I only got a few hours of sleep Sunday night because I sat awake thinking about this. I wanted to touch again. Six friggin' years. That is a bloody long time. Touching Logan was wonderful. (Now who is spurting the porno lines?) I just want that again. Don't get me wrong. Going psychotic at concerts and nearly committing multiple homicides is all fine and dandy, but sometimes I want more in life. I just couldn't part with this chance. Not without a fight. To stubborn for my own good I guess.

"No way Stripes, It ain't gonna happen. We will find another way." Logan said firmly.

"I agree with Logan," the Professor added, "I don't think trying this again will be a very good idea. You could suffer some long term damage."

"What kind of long term damage does not touching another human being for the rest of your life incorporate?" I asked.

Silence followed. Yatzee. It was low and it was dirty. But it was going to get me what I wanted. I watched them, letting my eyes water. The wheels were turning. I had those hamsters burning rubber. They wouldn't dare deny the poor deprived girl. There was still silence. Would they?

The Professor took a deep breath and said, "Fine. We will continue to work with the collars for a little bit-"

"Wait a sec Chuck-" Logan began sounding outraged.

"Given some restrictions" he finished. "First off, you do not use the collars without supervision. Second, you allow Hank to perform health inspections when ever he feels is necessary. And third- you and Logan both be willing to share his healing power just in case."

I like the way the professor said that- share a power. No one has every referred to it that way. Usually it is 'steal the power'. I guess that is fair since they don't usually want to have the life sucked out of them. Not something you run to sign up for is it?

I thought about the other restrictions. I hate supervision. I hate the word supervision. That is something that five year olds need when gluing things in case they get hungry. Supervision is what ten year olds need if they are within twenty feet of matches. Supervision is what 16 year olds need when they are with the opposite sex. I really don't like the idea of needing it myself. If I hate supervision, I loathe and despise med exams. Two words- cold metal. Lots of cold metal. Not to mention the personal questions and idle chit chat that seem to go hand in hand. I'm sorry, but I have some issues with talking about math class and then turnig around asd discussing if I am sexually active. It bothers me. (Obviously this isn't as bad as the dentist asking you a question that requires you to make the 'th' sound in reply. Go ahead- try to say 'the thimble thwacked the thumb on Thursday' with your mouth wide open. It doesn't work)

However, were my pet peeves enough to prevent me from trying again? No way.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright," the professor said, then asked, "are you hungry Rogue?"

I shook my head and he told me that someone would bring me dinner in a few hours and in the meantime I was to get some rest. He also handed me the phone so I could call work to tell them I wasn't coming in today. I checked the time. It was about two fifteen. I looked at the phone for a moment before setting it on my bedside table. Then I got out of bed. Slowly this time. The room spun a little, but it was all right after a moment. That was good. I would need all my senses intact to get out of the institute.

Wow. That officially must be a first. Someone sneaking out of a med wing to get to work. Forget the mother /cliff pushy thing, I think this officially marks me as completely mental.

Now- how was I going to do this? First off I needed new clothes. Well, new old clothes. That made no sense. I needed my cruddy yet clean clothes for work. There we go. They were in my room. I was down in the med bay. A little mission impossible music if you please…

Duh…duh….dun na na na...Would you laugh at me if I said I was actually singing it?

Well I wasn't! Not very loudly anyway. I didn't do any rolls around corners at any rate. I deserve credit for that. Time was on my side for once. Everyone was at school. Tuesday was officially my homeboy right now. I quietly slithered up one of the back staircases to the girl dormitory hallway. Silently I made it into my room. The battle was half complete. Now it was time to test my true skills. I had to scale down my wall, make it over to the x-garage (we don't really call it that, it is just an addictive prefix like Mc in McDonald's), and steal my own bike. The reason I opted to go out my window instead of just out the door is because one of those plant things is right outside of it. Contrary to movie belief, it doesn't not start falling off mid climb so that you are caught by your girlfriend's parents sprawled out on their grass in your boxers. Well of course I wouldn't know for sure. I'm not the type to sneak out of places. I'm a good little girl.

I made it down the wall ending in a graceful landing. By graceful of course, I mean I got my foot caught in the bushes and ate dirt. Mmmm…mmmm….fresh soil. I pulled a worm out of my hair as I walked over to the garage. It wasn't orange and made out of sugar. It wasn't immobile either. Nice.

A minute later I was in. All that was left was to make it through the inferred sensors, through the snake filled pit and over the mote filled with piranhas. You think I'm exaggerating? You try to sneak out when Mr. I Can Smell a Lie off of a Cockroach From Ten Miles Away is home. I rather have the piranhas. They can't give you extra danger room sessions.

Now I know that sneaking out wasn't a very bright idea. There was that little thing of my training hanging in the balance and my little date with the floor, but I don't do well stuck in the med bay. It's all the white. It burns.

I got into the building and headed over the garage door button. However before I could press it, my hand was held back.

"Tsk, tsk. We aren't plannin' a little jail break, are we cherè?" I heard uttered right behind me. It was obvious now. Someone cloned the stupid Cajun and put the multiples in strategic locations to ruin my life.

I really need to stop pissing people off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Swampy. I'm just hanging out."

"Shouldn't you be in the med-lab?"

"Shouldn't you be stealing something?"

"Dat's cold cherè."

"Truth hurts"

"Dat it does. Especially for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The truth is that you are sneaking out and that is defiantly going to hurt when I inform the professor."

"You wouldn't!"

I couldn't believe it. What a damn hypocrite.

"I could." He said in a taunting voice.

"Why? What do you have against me?"

"Nothing at all cherè." He said with a smile. It was one of those annoying 'I know everything and you shall be my minion for it' smiles. "How about a deal?"

That was random. Too random.

"What kind of deal?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Movie common sense. Never strike a deal with your enemy. You will always get double crossed.

"You let me drive you to work."

"Okay….but then what do I get?"

"You get to go to work."

Yeah…I probably could have figured that one out on my own. I probably should have.

"Why do you want to drive me?"

Always, Always find out motivations before agreeing to anything. Even if the person is lying, information is power.

"Because cherè, that collar knocked you out for a long time. I don't think it is safe for you to drive by yourself. And I know you have too much pride to let me drive you without some sort of blackmail."

"Blackmail? I thought this was a deal."

"I thought I would make it sound pretty for you."

I took a deep breath. I needed that deep breath. In fact I needed about thirty. Being blackmailed is a bitch, 'nuff said. Being blackmailed by this hot as sin, but bastard Swamp rat is really a bitch. Kitty only does it to help me, or at least has that intention. That is the way she is. Gambit? There is something in it for himself. Why else would he help me? Swampy was up to something. I should go grab Scooby Doo and find out what. Well actually Thelma. She is the only useful one. Fred is a chick. Daphne just brushes her hair or something. And Scooby and Shaggy just eat things. Total waste of human flesh. So to speak…since they are cartoons and everything…yeah. I really need a life.

And too much pride! I'll show him too much pride! Damn. That doesn't' work does it?

He had me. That was the sad part. If I wanted to go to work, I had to use him.

"Fine," I said.

He smiled and said, "Good girl. Just grab your helmet, my bike is over here."

I froze. Bike? Uh uh, no way. Wait a second! Loophole!

"We can't ride your bike, Swampy," I said, cheering up considerably, "That's dangerous. My powers remember?"

"Nice try cherè," he said, "but we are both covered up and I've seen you ride with Wolverine."

"When?" I demanded. I didn't recall this event.

"You were out running some military choppers if I remember correctly."

Oh yeah. I remember now. The lovely sentinel. Remind me to invite it to tea sometime, we are overdue for a get-together. And there also was the warehouse battle. Where first met Gumbo. Where we first saw each other. Where we first fought each other. Where we gazed into each others' eyes and he tried to blow my hand off!

"Are we going cherè?"

"Yeah. Go to hell!" I screamed.

He looked rather surprised for a second but then caught on. "The warehouse cherè?" he asked.

"Just get on the friggin' motorcycle Gambit, " I said through clenched teeth.

He actually did what I asked. Of course not doing so would be hazardous to his health so I didn't blame him.

I climbed on right behind him, barely touching his waist.

"Cherè…." He began.

"What?" I asked innocently. Yeah, I knew where he was going with this. But I could have fun dragging it out of him.

"Cherè…' he said again

"What?" I said a little louder.

He grabbed my arms then and pulled them tightly around him. So much for dragging things out.

We took off down the road. Okay it is confession time. I like the way he rides. It is a lot like me, taking turns unnecessarily fast, passing cars even with only a little room available, revving the engine whenever possible. I also like his torso. I know that was an odd sentence. Lean…firm…I could drool. The guy was a walking sex god and the worst part of it was that he knew it. Arrogant Jerk.

We pulled up to the shop about twenty minutes later. I chose to ignore the fact that Gambit didn't ask for directions. Some things I just don't want to know about.

Gambit followed me inside. I tried to shoo him away saying that he had given me my ride and he could leave now, but he decided he wanted to see my work. Since I this was more blackmail then a deal, what choice did I have? Tim was sitting on the counter reading a magazine.

"Your late," he tossed over.

"Blame him" I replied pointing behind me.

"Oh. Your boyfriend kept you. Why didn't you say so in the first place? That makes it all better," he said nastily.

"Go screw yourself. And he ain't my boyfriend."

The last part was horribly cliché, but it slipped out. Shit happens.

"Okay Swampy," I said, turning towards him, "this is the store, buy something or leave. I have to get to work. Bye bye."

He put on a disappointed face and said, "Awww cherè, what if I wanna see you…work?"

Sexual innuendo- served piping hot.

"Then it sucks for you now doesn't it?" I said with a sneer. I think I would have made Professor Snape proud. Well- If he were a real person of course. Damn. I really really need a life.

Swampy continued to give me a sad look but conceded to let me be.

"I get off at seven, okay? I'll meet you out front."

"Okay cherè, catch you later." He said, taking a step away from me.

"Hey Dixie," a voiced called from the back, "You're late!".

"Sorry Frank," I replied. "I was delayed. I'm coming now."

"Good," he said as he came up beside me, "I would hate to think that Ti…er…mike would have to do your work."

"That would be horrible." I replied in a mock-sad tone. It sucks to be the one they talk about like you aren't there, but it is loads of fun to do the talking. Double standards are a bitch aren't they?

"Can I help you?" Frank asked. I was confused at first until I realized that he was talking to someone behind me. I turned around. Gambit was still standing there.

"Non, merci. I was just dropping off…Dixie?"

Oh crap. I was never going to hear the end of that one. Why me?

"Who are you?" Frank asked suspiciously. I could picture him bearing teeth.

"This is Gumbo," I answered for him, "he goes to the institute with me. He was just leaving. Come on, just show me what I have to do today."

Gambit nodded in agreement. Frank didn't look satisfied but he accepted it. Gambit gave one last farewell as he walked to the door backwards. Seriously- all the way to the front door without even coming close to hitting anything. It was sick. Had I tried that it would have been boom! Oil spill in aisles 3 thru 283.

Frank looked at me curiously. Before he could even ask I quickly said, "No."

He held up his hands in surrender saying, "I didn't say anything…"

"You didn't have to," I replied.

"So, do you like, totally like him?" he asked in falsetto voice.

"Don't make me hurt you," I said and we went to work.

I got a couple of dizzy spells during my time, but nothing big. I made it to seven without keeling over at the very least.

Gambit was waiting for me when I got out.

"Ready to head home?" he asked amicably

I started to grunt out "sure" but I froze. I realized that I was going to be in ton of trouble. I knew that of course before I left. It seemed really stupid actually. I just got privileges to train with the collars and I did kind of collapse like a sack of potatoes that had been injected with molten adamantium. However I couldn't stay in the lab any longer. Like I said- the white burns. Not to mention I couldn't miss work on my second day. How would that look?

Pause for Irony: I sleep during classes, but I don't want to look bad for work.

Apparently I had a sort of panicked look on my face because he said, "Don't worry Cherè. I already talked to the Professor. It's all okay. You aren't going to get into trouble."

Say what?

"Huh?"

Aren't I just as smooth as silk sometimes? I suspect I looked as much like an ape as I sounded.

"I called the institute when I dropped you off and explained the situation. You aren't in trouble."

"Wait a sec," I said angrily as soon that statement found a home in my head, "You said you weren't going to tell them if you drove me to work!"

This is why you don't make deals with enemies! Even though this was more blackmail then a deal…

"I said I wouldn't tell them that you were sneaking out and I didn't. I told them that I pushed you into going into work, that I thought you shouldn't miss your second day so I would drive you there. I didn't ask permission because I thought they would say no."

"You really told them that?" I asked. Remember- sometimes you have to ask the obvious questions.

"Yep." He said like it was no big deal.

If he wasn't lying, that meant that he covered for me. He had to be making it up.

"I don't believe you. If you said that then you would have gotten in trouble."

"I t'ink I'm cleanin' some vehicle this week from what Logan said. He was kind of yellin' a bit loudly so it was hard to tell."

I blinked. It was the only reaction I could muster at the time.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes"

Damn it.

"I don't need you to cover for me Swamp Rat, okay? For God's sakes, just leave me alone. I can handle my own problems." I yelled.

Mayhaps it was an overreaction. But seriously, I'm a mutant who has no control over her own powers, has to go to public high school, has a terrorist mother, and saved the world at 17 years old. I really didn't need some idiot meddling in my life right now.

* * *

And there we are. Another fun filled day in the life of Rogue.

Chapter seven will be up soon most likely.

I'm not going to even bother to tell you guys to review, because you seem to have that down pat.

Hope you enjoyed the chappie

TSP out!


	7. I'm sexy like that

My great apologizes for taking so long to post this. I had some writer's block and a small case of lazy. Since I got home early from work I figured I had no more excuses and I had to write today.

Random notes:

A review mentioned that the doctor comment about small talk and sex talk put together wouldn't' fit Rogue because Hank would never say anything like that. However the whole sexually active questioning started when you are like 13 (scary huh?) and at that time Rogue wasn't at the mansion. I was actually referring to doctor visits you have to have fore school and everything. It wasn't referring to Hank at all.

More reviewer notes (reader's digest version):

I want a Remy clone too

Don't feel bad about squealing- I do it when I get a review

Here is my McUpdate (or would x-update be better?)

Noooo! Don't harm Frank the chicken!

I award extra points for giggling like an idiot

Roguey senses- ROFL

Alright- free blog advertising. I can't complain

Yes indeed- all hail Remy the walking sex god

* * *

"One more screw up and you are on probation, Gumbo" Wolverine said, finger into Gambit's chest, "Got it?"

"Oui, monsieur Wolverine. I'll be good." Gambit said his smile not matching his words at all. I hid my smile at that. To tell the truth I was still astounded that he was being yelled at while I got completely off the hook. But I wasn't about to complain. Don't bite the hand that feeds right?

Off I went to bed. Wednesday managed to be a perfectly normal day. School, work, home. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Thursday was pretty much the same except for when I had to go down to the family room after dinner. I needed to use the dictionary that was on the shelf in there. I saw Gambit talking with his little fan girls for about 2 minutes before Logan came storming in. He was holding cigarettes.

That's it Gumbo. You are on probation. Smoking is strictly not allowed in the institute. I found these in the garage. I know they are yours. Whatever time you don't spend in the danger room is spent cleaning something. I warned you Gumbo."

"Dat's not very fair Monsieur Wolverine. You have no proof that those are mine. A lot of the students go in the garage."

"Can it Gumbo, you ain't gettin' out of this one. Let's go find some chores for you to do, eh?"

I had no doubt that they were Gambit's cigarettes. I've smelled smoke on him enough to know that. Logan may not like him very much, but he would never try to frame him or anything. Yet for some reason…

"Don't Logan," I said, "Those are mine."

Logan looked like I had hit him. "What?"

"I said those are mine. Those are my cigarettes. I must have left them in the garage. Don't blame the swamp rat."

"You're lying Stripes. I know you don't smoke. Stop covering for him."

"I'm not covering. Those are mine." I said pointed at the package. By this time I was right beside Gambit.

"These are yours huh? Smoke one." He said with a smile. I was just surrounded by arrogant idiots.

He expected me to choke. I wouldn't. I detest smoking. A lot. However I was an anti-social Goth kid. You really think I wasn't sitting behind the bleachers smoking and looking cool during school? Yeah right. I could smoke. If I could light the damn thing. Considering I didn't have a lighter, that was a problem. I couldn't ask for one either. It would look mighty suspicious for a smoker to ask for a lighter.

As I quickly contemplated this I felt a small weight drop into my back pocket. I reached back and felt a metal Zippo lighter. Brilliant. I pulled it out and stuck out my hand for a cigarette. Logan looked a bit affronted that I already had a lighter. Point for me. Okay point for the Cajun who snuck it in there. Picky, picky.

Logan handed over the pack and I pulled one out. The cool way too. You know, where you tap the package on your palm so the cigarettes slide out. I lit one and inhaled. Awful- but I didn't let it show. Kudos for me. Instead I blew a smoke ring for good measure. It was like I was right back under those bleachers. Good times, good times.

You would have thought I made a Semi-truck disappear by the astounded faces that surrounded me at that moment. I held back the clichéd, "Why don't you take a picture…" Someone should give me a trophy.

By that time Logan has gone from astonished to angry. He glared at everyone around him demanding in a rough voice, "Don't you all have homework or something?" Apparently they all did, since they went running. He glared at Gumbo, but Gambit stayed put. "Don't you have something to clean, bub?"

"Non," he replied, "I finished."

"Good, then how about I find you something else to do then?" Logan said with a rather unsettling smile.

Gambit still didn't move so I gave him a pointed look. With a nearly invisible nod to me, he left the room. Logan put his attention back on me. He grabbed the package out of my hands and said, "You don't smoke, kid."

"Well of course I don't," I replied, "you just took my cigarettes."

Some people are ruled by common sense. Some people have dropped it down a drain on their way to kindergarten. Can you guess which category I fit into?

Logan growled but said, "Fine kid, if that is how you want to play it, I'll go with it. You've got car duty."

"Didn't Gambit already clean them?" I asked. It was true. For once, I wasn't' just being a wise-ass.

"He cleaned the outside. You have the inside- vacuuming, dusting etc. Make 'em pretty." He said.

Logan is one man that should never say the word 'pretty'. Gives me chills.

"Fine." I said. He continued to stare at me for a while, maybe in hopes that I would crack and admit that it was Gambit that had smoked. It was a funny moment, the kind you see on T.V. They know you are lying. You know that you are lying. They know that you know that they know you are lying. But you stick with your story anyways and they can't do anything about it. Kind of a queer power trip.

I eventually made it up to my room. When I sat down of course I realized that I hadn't looked up the word that I needed to. Instead of going back down I decided to just lay back on my bed. Not that I find small excuses not to do my homework or anything. Not me. I'm a good little girl.

It didn't really matter anyways, because a knock interrupted my daydreams soon after.

"I don't want any!" I shouted. I should work for customer service when I grow up.

"Wow cherè, no wonder you're so popular." A familiar voice said through the door. Great- a comedian.

"Go away Swampy," I called. He opened the door and came in.

"Were you really bad at those dot to dot pictures when you were younger?" I asked, "Since, you know, you had to follow directions to finish them?"

Gambit just smiled and sat down my bed next to me. In a laughing voice he said, "You covered for me."

Not a question. Just an amusing statement.

"No idea what you are talking about." I said in an innocent voice. Always deny everything. Never confess to anything unless you absolutely have to. (And I mean absolutely).

"You covered for me," He repeated.

"Whatever" I replied. Notice that I admitted nothing.

"So…Truce?" he said, holding out his hand.

I'm not a complete moron. I knew what it meant. If I shook his hand, it would be much more than a truce. It would be a friendship thing. Did I want to be his friend? He had tied me up once after all. But he didn't exactly do it out of malice. Truth was, he had already started to make this place more bearable, whether I wanted to admit it or not. He just wasn't that bad. With a small smile I shook his hand. I figured- who knew? This could turn out to be fun.

Friday came and I went straight to the institute after school. I had requested this day off on Wednesday so that I could do my collar thing. I really should have picked a different way to phrase that to the boys of Hellion's.

"You need to train with a collar? Kinky."

"Wow, they start young this days."

"So, who's helping you with this…collar?"

"We'll be very willing to assist if you need it…"

"I even have a leash at home if you want it…"

I blushed quite badly and told them to go shove their handlebars up their…well, you know where that was going.

By 4 o'clock on Friday afternoon I was sitting on a med lab table sounded by my usual posse of adult males (Thank god I didn't offer that sentence to Marcus and Frank.). Logan snapped the collar on. I was to wear it until nine o'clock. The Professor encouraged me to hang out with the other students during that time for the whole skin on skin thing. (Boom chicka wow-wow) Obviously keeping the training from the other students had stopped being an option when I collapsed. People get a little curious when someone ends up unconscious in the med-wing for over 12 hours. The whole situation had to be explained. I wasn't crazy about it, but I got over it. Hopefully the motivational speeches wouldn't start coming for a while. Motivational speeches annoy me. While I'm stuck listening to people telling me to go do something I could be off doing it. Time is money people!

As requested I headed down to the living room area. Without gloves. I'm just sexy like that. I sat down beside Kitty who was talking amicably with Kurt. Both greeted me warmly when sat down. Too warmly.

"How are you, like, doing Rogue?" she asked in a cheery tone. I've heard her say that sentence without the word "like". She only adds the excessive valley girl stuff when she is nervous. Kurt was smiling at me too. When I caught his eye, he waved. He couldn't have been more than three to four feet away from me. I prayed to god these two would never have to go undercover.

"I'm fine." I said looking at her strangely. She looked right back at me, her odd smile still fixed in place. Kurt just the same. I could see clearly what she was thinking. I know she was asking herself if she should mention the collar- "would it make her upset? Should I just pretend it isn't there? I would I pretend it wasn't there? Should I seem optimistic about it and get her hopes up? What if it doesn't work? Should I act differently? Should I touch her or would it bother her?"

I smiled then. I was curious to see what she would say next. Her smile waned as she said, "Umm…so…um…. like uh, how do you like the weather?"

Okay I was actually starting to feel bad. I think I am growing soft in my old age. I decided to be nice. I reached out and touched her face. Smooth skin. Not hairy. Very nice.

"I don't know if the collars are going to work, Kitty, but I am hoping. Yes it is weird touching again. Don't worry- you can talk about it. I won't bite your head off."

A smile, real this time, came across her face. "I hope it works too." I quickly stood up after she said that. She looked like she was about to hug me or something. Instead I went over to Kurt and grazed my hand over his head. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I accidentally petted the carpet. Holy god- the kid was fuzzy. Really really fuzzy. I couldn't resist- I rubbed his head quickly, making all his fur stand up. He laughed and Kitty reached over to touch the spiked fur.

"Ouch" she cried, pulling her hand back. Bad static electricity, bad!

Just then Scott and Jean entered the room. They spotted me in the collar immediately and came over. Before they reached the couch I quickly rubbed Kurt's fur again, ignoring his strange look.

"I see you are wearing the collar, Rogue," Jean said.

I see why you got into top schools, Jean.

"Yep." I replied, "I'm getting used to it." I held out my hand to shake hers. She jumped back as soon as she grabbed it. Good static electricity, good! (I could see Kurt laughing out of the corner of my eye).

"Sorry Jean," I said with an apologetic look on my face (all I needed was a halo), "I was rubbing Kurt's fur."

Wow, incestuous porno lines. I'm on a role.

She nodded in understanding. And looked at Scott. Scott looked down at me and started, "I think it is great that you are trying to do this. Even when it is slightly dangerous. I know Jean and I are really proud to see you putting your all…"

Ooo, look- shiny things. Even cooler, the shiny things are making light patterns on the wall. Look how they dance. Dance, dance, dance. Dancy, dancy, dancy. Lancy, lancy, lancy. Mancy, man-

Suddenly there was silence. Jean and Scott were staring at me expectantly. I figured they had asked me a question.

"Sure" I said, hoping that it would fit.

"What?" Scott asked in confusion. "I asked how long you had to wear the collar tonight."

Damn. "Oh sorry, I thought you asked _if _I had to wear the collar tonight. My mistake." I said, "Oh…um…five hours."

"Ah" Jean said with a nod, "Yeah that seems reasonable. I mean-"

You know? I think the lights look like an airplane. Well if I squint it is more like a whale.

"Rogue!" Jean uttered sharply, "Are you listening?"

Of course Jean darling, why would I ever not want to listen to you?

"Uh huh." I replied, "Will you excuse me? I have to got to the bathroom. Thanks." I quickly made my exit.

Luckily by the time I got out Jean and Scott had left. So had Kitty. Since Kurt was left alone on the couch, he informed me that Jean and Scott had gone to talk to the professor and Kitty had gone to go make dinner.

It took me a full second to realize the horror of that sentence.

"Kitty is making dinner!" I shouted.

"Ja- don't worry Rogue," Kurt said. "Remy is helping her."

I sighed in relief. That was a very scary moment. I almost didn't notice that now even Kurt was calling Gambit "Remy". Maybe I should get on the boat too, eh?

I settled down into idle chitchat with Kurt until we were called for dinner. Barbeque chicken wings, corn on the cob, and such littered the table.

"Hey Rogue," Kitty called when we all finally sat down, "try some of this bread that I made."

"Uhh.." my mind raced for an excuse when I saw out of the corner of my mind that Gambit was holding his thumb up. "I'd love to Kitty." I said with a smile. Is it wrong to trust the kid I've known for about a week over my former roommate? When it comes to Kitty in the kitchen- absolutely not.

"Very good dinner," Storm complimented as we finished up.

"Thanks, Ms. Monroe." Kitty said, "Remy did most of it. He picked out the food and showed me how to make it and everything."

Kudos for Storm for acting like this surprised her.

It was only after I went to my room after dinner (I needed a socializing break, collar or no) that I realized that the food at dinner had all been finger foods. That is- food that is best eaten with your hands. Drum sticks, corn, bread, little cherry tomatoes etc. I noticed these things because I usually avoided eating them. Eating drumsticks with a knife and fork can drive you up the wall, while trying to get barbeque sauce out of a glove is impossible. Ten washings later and you can still smell the spices. It was the same with corn and everything. It was just easier not to bother. But tonight I had the collar and didn't have to wear gloves at dinner. And Remy had chosen the food.

Yep. He wasn't that bad.

* * *

I have charmed my boyfriend with my exciting tales of fan fiction. In fact I have made him quite interested in x-men. Jokingly he typed "good night cherè," the other day. I told him that he couldn't say that unless he suddenly became, tall, Cajun, and really hot.

I think he took offense to that.

Story note:

Yes Rogue and Remy are friends. Just friends. Keep in mind that Remy is 6 years older than Rogue in this story. I did that for a reason. (A reviewer once mentioned that he seemed too old).

I should have chap 8 up this weekend if all goes well.

Ciao


	8. Marmalade is kind of hot

Butt-sex!

Okay now that I have you attention.

The following are shout outs to reviewers

The ones in bold are to specific reviews, but I recommend all readers to read them (say that five times fast).

They explain my writing and such.

**Oui, I have never taken a French class in my life. I have two years of Spanish under my belt, but that is about it. That is how my computer told me to spell chére and I trusted it. Stupid me. As for italicizing languages and Accents. I am a lazy. This is nothing knew. Both are poorly done. Yes in the far reaches of my mind I knew that languages are supposed to be italiced ( I read enough of Chopin to know that) but I tended to ignore that completely. As for accents, I honestly don't care much. This isn't a prize work I'm handing in. I'm trying more now to fix them when I edit, but honestly to do accents well I have to sit and say the sentence out loud and change it from phonetics to words. **

**Yes, there is no imagery. I don't like imagery very much. Once in a while, it is all fine and good, but after a year of AP Lit, I'm quite done with excessive imagery. The result? Absolutely none to speak of in my work. **

**Contractions? Didn't even notice the lack of…**

**I honestly don't see how Logan is being a jerk. Yeah, he isn't being all sweet and cuddly. He isn't exactly happy with Rogue right now. I have them in a father/daughter relationship right now. Picture a father that knows his daughter is flat out lying to him for a (as he sees it) a scummy swamp boy she barely knows. He is a wee bit hurt by that.**

**Oh yeah- I'm sorry but Jean as the resident tomato mascot is pretty funny. **

Yes, Gambit does light up cigarettes with his powers. I actually have a whole reason he has the lighter that I forgot to include in my last chappie. Basically, it is pyro's and he kept it in his trench for a while (it is a nice lighter). He took it from John because John was planning on setting Sabertooth on fire with it for taking another lighter of his. Gambit wasn't extremely worried about John's welfare, he just knew he would get stuck scrubbing out the blood stains. Sabertooth doesn't clean and Piotr just kinda lifts boxes all the time. That is why he had the lighter. 

RDV to the rest of the reviewers:

Of course it would be better if they were French. It just doesn't have the same affect from a short Italian kid. No matter how cute they are.

They do need to work on making every guy tall, Cajun, and hot. And yep- you gotta wait

Squirrels with guns! Run!

Acting his shoe size? Well if the rumors are true that would be very old indeed…. I'm such a perv.

Yes, I tried desperately to go to Tulane college in New Orleans. I said it was for the academics. In truth, I think I just want Remy.

Genetic porn music? Excuse me while I laugh hysterically at that one

Poor little guy friends…

And to all- here I am keeping it up/updating/still writing/being that bunny on crack/saving the rubber chicken, etc.

* * *

Using Logan's healing ability I was only out for 6 hours. However that landed me awake at like 3 in the morning. Luckily I was awake in my own bed. I'm assuming Logan carried me. What a gentlemen. I should get him a top hat and a cane. Then make him dance like bugs bunny. Okay that probably won't happen. Because of his healing ability I couldn't get him drunk enough.. Darn shame.

So at three in the morning I was happily reading my book. At about five I felt tired enough to fall back asleep. No one forced me awake on Saturday morning so I didn't roll out until about ten. That is how it always should be. No more of this getting up before the sun crap. It just isn't natural.

Because of how well rested I was, I managed to wrangle in another collar wearing. Mr. McCoy had a set amount of times he wanted me to wear the total suppressing collar before I switched to the new one. He, of course, did not feel inclined to share this number with me. So basically wearing it was like playing a slot machine. I would just keep going until- BINGO! Well- I guess "Jackpot!" would be more accurate to my simile. (Look at me with my bad-ass English words.) Whatever. The point was made.

I wore it until one o'clock and slept until a little after 6:00. The professor said the reduced slumber time was a good sign. Yes he did say "slumber". I think him and Mr. McCoy read a thesaurus in their spare time just to confuse us. They have to get their kicks somehow, right?

Since dinner was at seven I decided to take a shower. Yes, I hadn't taken one yet. What can I say? I'm a dirty dirty girl (yet another line I won't be sharing with Frank). I was under the water for about five minutes when a knock sounded on the door. Being the amicable person I am I politely replied, "GO AWAY!".

"Non, chére. You gotta le' me in."

I gotta let you into the bathroom with naked me? I think the boy has smoked some funky cigarettes.

"No way. Leave meh alone!" I screamed.

"S'il vous plait! C'est un emergency!" He said in a panicked voice.

Alright the boy sounded worried and he seemed to have forgotten how to speak English.

"English, Cajun! Ah don't speak French."

Pas vrai, but he didn't need to know that. Someday I would tell him that I was fluent. When it was most useful of course. Until then…

"Please chére, it is un emergency!"

Guilt is a bully. It is the tall kid with the ugly hair and bad smell that stands over you, making fun of you until you do what he asks. Admittedly, guilt has never called me a doo-doo head, but it has the same affect. Why else did I go back to that guild house?

I wouldn't give in to guilt without a fight though. "Sorry Swamp boy, the door is locked and Ah'm not gonna get out and open it."

"Pas un problème," he said in a cheerful voice. I heard a faint click and then a small gust of cold air hit me. Of course, I told the thief that I had a locked door. It was probably like giving him a cookie or something.

"Now, what the hell is the emer-" I cut myself off with laughter. As I was saying my sentence I had peaked out of the shower (mentally thanking the professor that we had dark curtains and not doors) and spotted Gamb- er- Remy (I'm working on it). He was covered in food. I mean covered. There was some sort of red stuff in his hair, something orange on his ear, his clothes were just…

"What the hell happened?" I asked when I could breath again.

"Enfants fous! Ils m'ont attaqué! La nourriture partout! J'étais juste…"

Even being fluent I got completely lost, he was speaking so quickly. It was a giant French blur. Like the Eiffel tower attached to a rocket.

"Remy!" I said, "Jeeze. Breath!"

Kudos for me for remembering to call him by his name. He stopped shouting and took a deep breath.

"Dey asked me to help in the kitchen. Then I heard a "get the new guy" and I was being attacked from all sides! Food everywhere! I barely made it out alive."

I thought I was melodramatic… Being the kind person I am I was as sympathetic as possible.

"All right chére, you can quite laughing now."

"No I can't. That is the-"

Yet again I was interrupted by a knock. "Hey Gambit! Are you hiding in there," Jubilee asked in a sing-song voice. Suddenly I understood why Gambit had come running in here.

"I'm trying to take a shower. Now go away." I called.

"Hey, is Gambit in there with you?" Bobby asked. I don't think he quite understood what he had asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Gambit is in here taking a shower with meh." Gambit gave me a panicked look. I rolled my eyes and mouthed, "watch." (Which really made no sense since they were on the other side of a door, but oh well).

"Whoa! Really," Jubilee asked excitedly. Someone give me a blunt object, please.

"I think she was being sarcastic Jubes," I heard Bobby reply quietly. Apparently he wasn't completely hopeless. Kudos for him. Gambit smiled.

"Oh" Jubilee said, "Uh…bye Rogue. If you see Gambit let him know we were looking for him."

Yeah, that message would bring him running…

"Okay." I lied.

Gambit gave me a thumbs up and then went over to the sink to try to get some of the food off of him.

"You might as well just go take a shower, Cajun." I told him.

"Can't. They have all the bathrooms covered, 'cept dis one."

"Front door?"

"Yep."

"Wow, what did you do to deserve this?"

"Not'ing. I'm innocent."

He said that with a straight face too. I gave him a look.

"Okay, They found out that I was trying to look nice tonight."

"Why are you trying to look nice? And how did they find out?" I asked.

"Dey found out, 'cause I told dem and I'm trying to look nice 'cause I've got a date tonight."

Poor girl. Her Cajun honey is going to smell like, I sniffed the air, spaghetti sauce. I started to chuckle some more.

"Pas funny, chére" He said in a grumpy tone. I looked out again. His expression was best described as moody. He didn't make a good moody person. He greatly resembled an overgrown two-year-old. Who didn't get their favorite toy. Obviously that didn't really help to stop my laughter. He chose to ignore me and return to trying to get the food off of him.

A minute later I had finished rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I then faced a conundrum. Gambit was still trying to dunk his head in the sink and I wanted to get out. I finally decided that the towels were big enough and got out of the shower. I would just pretend that a towel wasn't the only thing between naked me and the Cajun. Making sure the towel was tightly wrapped and tied around me I stepped out. Gambit gave one last shake of his head in the sink and stood up.

Remy (that's his name. Yep. I know his name) had managed to clean off pretty well. The front of him was spotless. And shirtless. Nice.

"Turn around." I ordered.

He did as I asked and I spotted something orange behind his ear as well as large red streaks in his hair.

"You missed some spots in your hair. And by your ear." I said.

He sighed and tried to get them clean. No dice. This time I sighed.

"Okay," I said, "don't move or turn around. Ah'm goin' to get my clothes on and clean you up."

"Isn' 'turnin' around' da same as moving?" He asked. Smart Ass.

"Just stay please." I said and reached for my clothes.

After I got dressed I dragged Remy over to the bathtub and turned on the water. Roughly putting his head under the facet. Ten minutes later my gloves were completely soaked, but the swamp rat was clean. After I checked to see if the coast was clear, we left the bathroom. By the time I got new gloves on it was time to go to dinner.

It was actually a quite affair until Gambit walked by about ten minutes into it. He had on a dark green form-fitting shirt with black pants. His hair had that "I just got out of the shower, and didn't bother to fix my hair but it still looks as sexy as hell" look. I know he had to have styled it that way. Okay I'm hoping, because if his hair naturally falls that way it just isn't fair. Cat-calls erupted.

"Wow Remy, you were serious about dressing nice," Amara said, "Where are you headed? Hot date or something?"

"Oui" Remy replied with an arrogant smirk, "A beautiful femme by de name of Stephanie, if I remember correctly."

Amara looked astounded so I thought I would enlighten her with some truth. "A.K.A., a scantily-clad blond he picked up at a bar." I said with a nasty smile.

"Dat's not nice chére," he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Truth hurts, sugah." I replied.

Did I just say sugar? Did I just call Gambit sugar? I think I smoked some of those funky cigarettes.

"Forgive me chére, if I don't take datin' advice from a girl who hangs out with bikers twice her age all day."

Oh it's on!

"This from the swamp rat who excessive sleep overs with whatever drunk busty 'femme' he comes across."

"Forgive me for enjoying a little socialization. Not all of us like to hide in our rooms all day."

"Socialization? Oh is that what you call it. I would just call it being a slut, but however you care to see it is fine."

"A slut, chére? You are callin' me a slut? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound righ' now?"

"Ridiculous? You are the one dressed up like a little man-whore, and not the type for women. You know..come to think…are you sure Stephanie isn't actually Stephen?"

Gambit opened his mouth to speak but Storm interrupted him with, "I think that is enough! Rogue and Gambit, if you feel such a need to fight, please take it elsewhere. No reason to subject the rest of the students to this." As she entered the dining area.

I wouldn't call it 'subjecting' them to it. They seemed to have enjoyed the little show. Kurt and Kitty were whispering to each other while Bobby and Jubilee seemed to have lost the ability to talk. Logan was worst of all. He was the one supervising the meal since the other adults were running late. He hadn't bothered to interrupte our little fight like Storm. I think he was laughing too hard to have the ability.

Remy and I both apologized. And Remy said his farewells. I couldn't resist calling out as he headed towards the door, "Don't be cheap on your date. Take Stephen to a nice hotel like a Holiday Inn or something."

He back tracked and stood over me. I tipped my head back to meet his eyes as he leaned his weight on the table. Glaring down at me he said, "I will chére, don' worry."

I smiled and replied, "That's a good boy." And he finally left. I looked back down to finish my dinner which promptly exploded in my face. Bastard.

I planned on spending the rest of the evening alone in my room reading. Reading…check. Room….check. Alone….well, you can't have it all.

"Oh my gosh, what the heck was that at dinner?" Kitty furiously asked, "I can't believe you sat there flirting with Gambit."

Hold the phone! Flirting? Were we at the same dinner table? Last I checked, that was called fighting.

"What planet do you come from, Kitty?" I asked. "There was no 'flirting'. We were fightin'. F-I-G-H-"

"Oh please. That was such a total flirt fight."

Flirt fight? Same dinner table? I don't even think we live on the same planet.

"Ah have no idea what you just said, but most likely it isn't true, soo….you can go away now."

"Not yet. I have to know, honestly, are you okay?" she said looking at me like she was about to cry.

I was momentarily speechless by this sudden change in emotion. I blinked for a second before saying intelligently, "huh?"

"Are you okay? I mean about Gambit and all? Do you want to talk about it? Or we can just get ice-cream or something…"

Did I miss an episode or something? 'Cause I have no idea where she is going with this.

"Kitty-" I said slowly, "Ah have no idea what you are talking about."

"Gambit is going on a date tonight!" She said as if it explained everything.

"You know-Ah actually picked up on that, thanks." I said. I was seriously confused.

"Well, aren't you upset?"

"About what?"

"Gambit going on a date!" She said again.

There's a hole in my bucket, dear Liza, dear Liza.

"Yeah…Ah'm still not followin'" I said.

She gave an annoyed huff. "Are you okay? Since Gambit is going on a date with someone else and you like him and-"

"What?" I asked, completely panicked. Now it all made sense. She thought that I would be jealous or something over Gambit going out because she thought I liked him or something. "Oh no- no, no, no. Ah do _not_ like swamp boy. You need to get that notion out of your pretty little head right now."

"Rogue, come one. Get over your pride for one day. I'm not going to tell anyone, you can confide in me. Talking to other people helps with the pain, I promise."

First off- who said I liked Gambit? Second off- Why was midget brunette talking like someone had died? "Helps with the pain?" She has gone off the deep end.

"There is no pain," I said firmly, "Because I don't like Gambit. Seriously Kitty, this isn't some psychological cover up. I don't like the boy, I don't care if he dates my mother!"

Okay that was a lie. That was one really disturbing thought. I shuddered before continuing

"The point is. I don't have a crush on him or feelings for him. I am not sad or jealous or hurt or whatever. So you can just go off and play with your Barbie's now. Rest assured, I'm fine. Thanks and bye."

"If you are so fine with it, what was with the fight at dinner then? We start up an argument about something you don't care about?" she asked in a confident voice as if I would break down in a sob-filled confession at this piece of evidence.

I gave her a blank look. This ain't Jerry Springer, sunshine.

"That was nothing. I was just joking around."

"I don't' believe you," she said. "I think you were just trying to deal with the hurt by insulting him. It is a defense mechanism called rationalization"

Did the girl eat a psychology book recently?

"You are being ridiculous kitty. We were just talking okay?"

"You were fighting. You were angry because you were hur-"

"No! It was just, Ah dunno, casual banter between friends, alright?" I said exasperated.

"Like flirting?" she asked.

"Exactly!" I said, "we were just….flirting." I finished my sentence in a low resigned voice.

"Oh. Okay then," She said with a smile and phased straight through my door.

Oh that smarts. It smarts bad. I flopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I tell ya- the girl is evil. Ten kinds of evil. No one ever believes me. Sure she is small and cute and looks all harmless, but it is all just an act. You would think the others would realize this after they've seen the way she drives- but nooo…. Cute kitty is harmless.

Life lesson- Cats are never harmless. They are evil demonic creatures, hell-bent on destroying the world. I don't like cats. At all. Dogs will fetch you the paper. Cats will fetch you a dead ferret. Dogs will always be loyal. Cats are loyal only to the can opener. Dogs are there to be your best friend. Cats are in it for themselves. And they are always, always, always up to something. Don't get sucked into the fuzzy cuteness. It is all a ploy. And just when you least expect it….Bam! They've gotcha! And no, I'm not overreacting.

I had about ten minutes of peace and quite before-

Bamf. "Hey Rogue, what are you doing?"

I'm eating crayons, what does it look like I'm doing?

"Just reading, what's up, Kurt?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just seeing how you are doing."

"Ah'm fine." I said, not bothering to cover the suspicion in my voice.

Insert awkward silence here. And in 5….4…3…2…1…

"So Rogue- are you okay? Honestly?" he asked

Can you say déjà vu?

"Yes…" I answered slowly, "Why wouldn't Ah be?"

"Well, I just thought, well considering…" He started.

"Kurt, just spit it out." I ordered, annoyed.

"Well, considering Gambit's date, I thought you-"

I changed my mind. I didn't want to hear it.

"Kurt, I don't like Gambit and I don't care if he is datin' the Scarlet Witch."

Yeah- I though I would amend the 'my mother' bit when speaking to Kurt. Since it kinda turns into 'our mother' and gets even more complicated from there.

"Are you sure," he asked sounding like he didn't believe me in the least.

No. I'm just making it up.

"Yes, Kurt, Ah'm sure. Now go along and play with Kitty."

Instead he sat down on my bed and started into, "You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. We are siblings after all and siblings stick-"

"Kurt! I'm fine. Don't worry!"

Again I was ignored. "

"But Rogue, I know you don't like to admit your problems but-"

Desperate Times. Desperate measures.

"I'm fine Kurt." I said firmly. "In fact, I'm just going to listen to some music and relax." I reached over and turned on my CD player.

DU!  
DU HAST!  
DU HAST MICH!

"Uhh…I'll be going now" Kurt said and "bamf" he was away.

For some reason Kurt doesn't like to be in the same room where Rammstein is playing. Odd child.

* * *

You know the drill...

Oh, and thanx as usual for baring with the bad editing and randomly missing words.

I'm not sure when the next update will be (I know this one was very late. Blame the hurricane. That left like six days ago) because HP comes out tommow and that is like a bloody holiday. Seriously. I value HP more than Christmas. Easter at least. Well, I hate easter. Lets go for...umm... St. Patty's day. There we are.

Point is...Happy HP day.

I'll write again eventually.


	9. Goin' all Biker

So I finished HP in about 5 hours. Still not sure if I like it. It was just…um….weird.

Shoutouts-

Yes, who can resist a Remy/Rogue bathroom scene? I sure can't…

Good luck on the HBP fight with your sister, ISH

Rammstein just isn't Rammstein without being in German. They just sound more…evil…that way.

I'm sorry I presented ill intentions towards St. Patty's day. I actually have Irish friends that would have used their homemade flame-thrower on me if they knew that I may have come close to insulting it.

Yes, Rogue and Gambit are far from the average couple. That is why we love 'em. Otherwise we would be writing about Scott and Jean (Yawn).

Kitty gets it, Rogue does not. Rogue wouldn't want to even if she could understand it.

Please don't drop dead! That would be bad.

I don't agree on the cat thing either, Bored, I love 'em. I seriously love cats. I have Hello Kitty everything right next to all my black clothing. My friends think I'm crazy cause I keep my hard rock CDs in a pink Hello Kitty case.

I heard pet rocks can be quite intimidating when provoked…

Going to the pub before getting Harry Potter- I think that is one of the best lines I have heard in a long time.

I have a faithful group and loyal stalker! I feel so wanted!

**To all Reviewers:**

Here is your update

I finished HP quite quickly as well

Glad you all love bathroom scenes as much as I do.

* * *

I had work Sunday, but not until the afternoon. However, the sweet and kind Wolverine decided to make sure I wasn't bored in the morning. He gently suggested that I join the team training session that morning. How could I resist a darling idea like that?

I suited up and prepared for some god-forsaken team obstical course or simulation. I got a pleasetn surprise. We were doing powerless hand to hand outside. I could deal with that. Mainly because I was the best. I'm not bragging, I seriously was. I could whip any of the students. I could also take Storm too. Logan was the only one who could take me down without using powers. Okay. Gambit may possibly, perhaps, by chance be close to my level and be somewhat considered a rival. Maybe.

"Okay Kiddies, we are doing powerless self-defense today," Logan said in a cheerful voice, like he announced we were all going to the circus today or something, "We may have takin' down a big bad guy, but you all still need to be on your guard constantly. There are a lot of people out there that still aren't very fond of mutants and a good portion of those won't be afraid to show it. You gotta be able to defend yourself without making mutants look like killers."

"So- no pressure then?" Bobby asked. Some of the kids laughed, even me.

"Sorry Kid, that's life," He said and then continued with some important self-defense tips.

"Gumbo! Stripes! Get over here!" Logan called out at the end. "Listen, Amara and Jaime are at least a step beyond the others in self-defense. You two are going to personally work with them to help them catch up," he said when we stepped up next to him. "Rogue, you have Fire girl and Gumbo's got the one-man army."

"Can't Scott and Jean do that? They like that teaching thing." I whined.

It isn't that I don't like teaching, I just don't like having to patiently show little kids how to do things.

"Nice try Stripes, but you and Gambit are the best so you're teachin'" He said with a smile.

I'm never bragging again.

And that man should not smile.

Ever.

I sighed in aggravation but nodded and headed over to Amara. She gave me a disdainful look. It was no secret that I wasn't exactly 'tight' with the new recruits, 'specially the girls. However, that didn't quite explain the fully hateful look I was getting right now. Jeeze. Did I accidentally vacuum her hamster or something?

Resigning to the worst, I started, "Okay, we are goin' to start with front attacks. What do you do if Ah'm trying to give you a blow to the head with a large object?"

"Run?" she answered in a bored voice.

"Ah'm bigger and faster" I added.

"Run harder?"

This was going to be a long morning.

"No. You put your arm in a 90 angle above your head, keeping your hand flat. Your other arm comes up with your fist by your shoulder ready to attack after you block. During this motion you want to lean forward to put maximum force against meh." I said, demonstrating as I spoke.

"K." She said, and half-heartedly mimicked my motions. I feigned an overhead attack and she slowly blocked it. Her arm was a little off so I tried to show her the correct formation but I found that she wasn't even paying attention to me any more. Instead he gaze had wandered over to the swamp rat and many midget (who was currently trying unsuccessfully to get out of a head lock). A small smiled had formed on her face.

It was going to be a _very_ long morning.

Her evasion of the choke hold showed as much progress as the head block. Nifty life lesson- it is difficult to learn self-defense if you are paying more attention to someone else's teacher than your own. When I realized that I had sadly resorted to fingers snapping for attention I gave up and joined Amara's stare. To my utter joy, Gambit seemed to be having even less progress than me. The main problem was that Gambit was like a yard stick taller than Jaime and therefore was pretty much immobile for him. It was realistic for training, but not effective for learning. After Jaime tripped and three more kids popped out, Gambit caught my eye. Wordlessly we came to an agreement and switched places.

This proved to be an excellent idea. Jamie didn't turn into Jackie Chan, but there was progress. There was more than I expected actually. Jamie and Amara weren't entirely hopeless or anything. Just very very close.

"Rogue!" Remy suddenly called out while Jaime was trying to bring me down with a scissor kick. "Try to hook your leg a little higher, right behind my knee," I said quickly before replying, "Yes?"

"Can you come here and help me demonstrate how to get out of a fron' choke hold?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied and headed over. "Am Ah choking or defending?"

"Attack por favor." He said.

"My pleasure" I stated, smiling.

I grabbed him around the neck, gently squeeze as to not cause any true harm. He reached his right arm across my body and used his other to pull me forward, bent over the middle. He then mimicked kneeing me in the stomach. He explained each step to Amara as he did it.

"Oh, I get it now," she said with a giggle (ugh), "Can I try it now?"

I'm sure her motivations were entirely defense-related and nothing to do with getting her hands on certain Cajun.

I turned to head towards back towards Jaime, but was stopped by a swift kick to the back of my knees that brought me down on my face.

"Anot'er t'ing petite, always be on guard for attacks." I heard spoken behind me. I seethed and whipped up and around. Remy stood looking at me with an arrogant smirk. It was time to wipe that one away.

I went for a standing round kick that he easily avoided as I knew he would. Without missing a beat I switched my weight to my other foot and performed a beautiful back kick (if I do say so myself) that made perfect contact. He edged back, his hand touching where I had just kicked him.

"Care t' dance chére?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I replied. And danced we did.

From what glances I saw of the rest of the kids, they had stopped their exercises to watch Gambit and me. Most of my attention however went towards the fight. We were holding back of course, but not being exactly friendly.

Victory seemed to be mine as I hooked my leg around his and bent him backward by his hair. However he surprised me by dropping down with me. Taking advantage of my shock, he managed to flip me over and pin me to the ground. His thighs straddled my waist while he held my arms out to my sides. I took a second to breath staring up at his face, a confident look in his eyes. He shouldn't have been. I could get out of this easy. He had straddled me too high. I had enough leverage to slam my legs into his back. That is of course if I wanted to.

But I didn't want to of course. This is right where I wanted him- his body straddling mine. I lavished staring up into his eyes. They were addictive. However the true drug would be touch. I cursed that he held my arms so that I could not pull him down closer to me. I needed to press his body to mine, need to pull his face to mine and meet those kissable lips. As if he was reading my mind he slowly moved his arms off of mine and put them instead right above my shoulders. I didn't waste a moment in wrapping my arms around him and pulling him towards me. I let my eyes close as I went to meet his smirk. I got nothing but air. It took a second to realize that he had rolled off of me, but when I did I called out, "Remy," In a saddened yet husky tone and reached out for him. He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion and edged away from me. Tears formed in my eyes as a feeling of emptiness washed over me.

"Stripes? What the hell is going on?" a rough voice suddenly growled behind me.

I turned around to see Logan standing and staring at me in a state that was best described as shocked anger. I realized then that everyone had formed some sort of semi-circle around me and Remy and were also staring in disbelief.

For a good minute I had no idea why they were there. I didn't even know why I was there. I finally remembered the training session. I had been fighting Gambit. But then- what the hell happened? It registered suddenly that my face was wet. I reached up and felt tear tracks down my face. Why had I been crying? I remembered an empty feeling because I was left alone. Yeah- that was it. Gambit left when I wanted him so badly…I whipped around and looked at him. He was the same as he always was- attractive, but not spell binding. I didn't need him. But I thought I did. Why?

I groaned and grabbed my head as I sat up. All I could remember was how I had felt. I had absolutely no recollection of my actions and it scared me.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"Ah chére, I t'ink I may have-" Remy started in a apologetic tone.

"May have what?" I asked, "What the hell did you do to meh Cajun?" Yes, I was quite angry. Everyone was staring at me like tried to eat my own foot while I had no idea what was going on. It drove me crazy to know that I had no memory of something that I had done. Not to mention that I probably didn't intentionally do it. Not to mention that considering what I had been feeling what I had done was probably humiliation. Not to mention that whatever had happened was in front of the entire institute. I was less than thrilled with the situation.

"I believe it is called empathy, chére." He said, "I-"

"Hold up," I said, interrupting. I had to stop him. When I had looked up at Logan I had had some sort of feeling of déjà vu. I had called it a coincidence until I realized where exactly I had felt like this before. It had been around some crates. I remembered that when I 'came to' there had been a charged card in my hand. "You did this before- with your card- behind the warehouses- right before the sentinel attack, didn't you?" I said. Truth be told it was more of a statement than a question.

"Oui chére, I did, but you-"

"What the hell are you trying to pull? Ah can forgive you for the warehouses, we were after all fighting each other, but what damn stunt were you trying to pull out here!" I shouted, "Did you just want to prove you could get the best of me? This was supposed to be a power free fight! Bastard!"

I'm not exactly sure why I got so angry. I didn't have half as much rage when he blew up my dinner dish, or even when he kidnapped me. There was something about this. Maybe it was the way that he had full control over me. It was just so…so…embarrassing. That could be it. Something about the way he had utterly and completely humiliated me…

"I didn't do it on purpose, chére. You don' need to overreact!" He contested.

"Yeah right," I replied, "This was an accident. Hi, Ah have perfect aim with my cards but can't control some stupid little mental power? Ah don't think so. You're a trained thief and liar Remy. Your name is mud and your word is nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at me and it was kinda scary. Holy crap, I had stepped a line. Of course I would be damned before I took any steps back.

"And your name is spotless, Rogue? I don' t'ink so. Magneto's files on you were supplied direc'ly by Mystique. You would be amazed to see all da details of your pretty little life dat she managed to include. You didn' have a very boring childhood, did you?"

I forced down the panic and reacted in my usual calm manner.

Crack.

"Ooooo," said Bobby, "That had to hurt."

I agreed. Gambit probably did too considering he was massaging his jaw in the spot that I had just slammed with my fist.

"Nice righ' hook Rogue, your moder teach you dat?" He said tauntingly. Idiot. I lunged at him, prepared to take him down with all that I had. Instead I was yanked back and forced into an ungraceful landing straight on my ass. I saw the culprit immediately. Jean stood to the side, one hand on head and other arm straight out towards me. Someone needed to get me a peace of paper so I could write a nice 1000 word essay on how much I appreciated Jean's existence at this very moment.

"Rogue! What on earth is wrong with you? We never attack team mates! Have you completely lost it?" she shrieked.

2000 words.

"Rogue, lis'en, I-" Gambit started, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Go to hell." I said, turning on my heel and walking away.

"Rogue," Scott shouted, "Rogue get back here this instant! You can't just leave. We have to discuss this and-"

I ignored him completely except for a casual wave good bye.

With my middle finger.

I didn't even bother to go back in the house. Instead I went straight to the garage and hopped on my bike and headed to work.

"You're shift isn't until 2," Tim said in a nasty tone when I arrived, "Overachieve much?"

Bitch much?

"Can-it Slim Jim," I said, "Ah don't wanna hear it."

He gave a huff and I headed towards the back. Before I reached the door I hear a cough that sounded oddly like "bitch"

He got a nice wave good-bye too.

"Hey Dixie," Frank called when he saw me, "you are about 3 hours early."

"yep," I replied in a flat tone.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"K. I haven't made your list yet so just ask Marcus what he wants you to do."

"I want her to help me paint," Marcus said, evidently overhearing the conversation. I took the electric sprayer that he was holding out to me and we got to work.

A couple of hours later Frank called out, "Coffee break!"

I considered declining the invitation and just continuing to work, but hell, it _was_ coffee. I choose to ignore the strange looks I got from Marcus and Frank when I took a deep whiff of the heavenly black stuff. Coffee was a glorious drug.

"So, Dixie, you gonna tell us what happened now?" Frank inquired.

"Ah-" I stared but was interrupted by the sounds of shouts coming from the store. We all raised our eyebrows and headed out, Frank leading. He opened the door and I caught the clear words of the fight.

"I'm telling you, you mutie Freak, I don't know a Rogue. No one by the name of Rogue works here!"

I guess it was fair that if I forgot his name, he would forget mine.

"I don know what game you are playin' but I want t' see Rogue. Her motorcycle is outside. I know she is here.

Tim seemed to put two and two together. "Oh, you mean-"

"Is there a problem here?" Frank said suddenly.

"Yeah, I wanna speak wid Rogue, and you have a moron working the front counter."

No arguments here

"I'm sorry sir, She's working. You will have to come back when her shift is over."

"Listen, I just need to talk t' her for a second. If you would jus' let me see-"

"Sorry kid, she's working. Hit the road."

I couldn't resist a smile. Frank was going all biker for me.

"Why don' you make me." Gambit challenged.

"Make you what?" Marcus asked. He had pushed past me and headed out to stand by Frank. I ducked around the corner, but could still hear the conversation since I stuck a piece of metal in the door.

"Listen here hommes, I don' wan' trouble. I jus' wanna see Rogue, dat's all."

"For someone who doesn't want trouble, you sure are pushin' for it." Marcus said in a low dangerous voice. I could hear cracking sounds and quickly figured out that someone was cracking their knuckles. I knew it wasn't Gambit. There was a long silence that made me quite edgy. If Gambit attacked I would have to out there and do that stupid mutant/ X-men-ey thing to minimize damage. Then I would have to face Gambit and talk about stuff and I just didn't wanna. I crossed my fingers and begged whatever deity was out there (kinda stupid considering I'm headin' towards atheism right now) that Gambit would just leave.

Apparently someone had been listening, because he did. I breathed again. Then I smiled. I had to admit, I was charmed bye Marcus's and Frank's actions. They came through the door and spotted me. The shared a glance and each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me back to the small table where our coffee was.

They dropped me unceremoniously into a chair and stood above me.

"Boyfriend?"

"Hell no" I said.

"Friend?"

"Probably not"

"Mm…" Frank said in understanding.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Dixie!" They said together.

"A fight, okay? Ah'm going back to work." I said and tried to get up. Marcus pushed me back down saying, "Uh-uh, you owe us now."

Should have seen that one coming.

"Listen, the jackass decided it was necessary to remind meh of my crappy childhood. End of story."

They looked at each other for a moment before saying, "Okay. We'll accept that."

"Ah'm so glad" I said in a sugary tone.

They smiled and told me to get back to work.

At seven I put away my tools and got ready to head home. Frank called me over to his office as I was leaving.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Depends? Are you asking me out?"

"You betcha sweetheart."

"Then Ah'll have to check my calendar."

He pretended to be wounded for a second then said, "Nah, seriously, Nick is coming in town for a visit Saturday night and we were going to hit Barley's that night and hang out. His wife is coming and everything. I know you can't drink yet, but you are still allowed to hang out with us."

"Wow, I haven't been in a bar since I was like 14. I'll have to think about it."

"What were you doing in bars at 14?" he accused.

I couldn't resist

"Sugah, Ah'm from a small town in the south. When Ah was fourteen Ah had a shot gun and raced motorcycles."

Actually it was a small hand gun. And I could also drive snow mobiles, jet skies and some small air craft. Raven Darkholme was a special kind of mother.

Frank laughed and I headed home.

I was dreading what I would meet when I got back but Kitty promptly informed me that both Gambit and Logan were out that night. I went to bed happy that I could put of the confrontation for another day. Not that I procrastinate or avoid things or anything, 'cause that isn't' like me at all.

The next morning I heard the kitchen before I saw it. That is I heard who was in it.

"Mon dieu, monsieur Wolverine. Wha' I woudn' give for your powers today."

"Headache Gumbo?" I heard Logan said in a taunting tone.

That was followed by some indistinguishable French.

"What was that?" Logan asked

"Not'ing, not'ing at all," was the reply.

"Thought so. Poor little Gumbo, can't hold his liqueur"

"Hey now, who out drank that huge guy, huh? I believe dat was me."

"True. The look on his face-"

"Should not be discussed around the students. I know that no one can stop you from you irresponsible little bar excursions, but you could at least show some maturity in not being a horrible influence to the rest of the students.

"Sorry Ro"

"Sorry Stormy"

"Remy, for heaven sakes, I'm a woman, not a dog. Storm, not stormy."

"As you wish mon belle femme"

I had a feeling Storm rolled her eyes at that comment. I would have. If I didn't slug 'im that is. That was the least of my worries. Right now I was dealing with a very large surge of anger. When Kitty had said that Gambit and Logan were both out, I had no idea that she meant together. Logan had gone out and partied hardy with Gambit. Right after Gambit was a total ass to me. I just couldn't believe it. Gambit brings up one of my sorest subjects and Logan takes him out to celebrate? This sucked.

I stormed into the kitchen.

"Morning Rogue," Storm said softly. I didn't' blame her. It was a definite be careful around Rogue day.

"Mornin" I growled. I grabbed a cup of coffee and drowned it while completely ignoring the scalding properties of it.

"Are you okay Rogue," Kitty asked quietly.

"Ah'm fine" I said quickly.

"Rogue-" Gambit began, but I wasn't about to let him finish.

"Don't worry Gambit, there is enough coffee in the pot for you. Should help with your hangover, no? Sorry Logan, Ah don't think there is anymore for you, but you don't get drunk anyways do you?"

"Stripes…" Logan said warningly.

"I know, I know," I continued, "I'm going to be late for school. Have a great day all, bye!"

And I left. I headed towards school, but first off I was about a half hour early. Second off I just didn't want to go. I considered heading over to Hellion's, but that could get them in trouble. Where the hell would I go? The institute was out the question obvious and I had no other friends. Even if I did have friends, they would be at work or school. Well except for one group. That weren't really friends. But mostly likely wouldn't kill me. After all, they used to be my team mates. The question was- was I that desperate?

Ten minutes later my motorcycle skidded to a halt outside of the dilapidated building with a single sign on the outside denoting "The Brotherhood."

Yep, I was that pathetically desperate.

* * *

A word from your sponsor, I mean author-

The fighting techniques described are from Krav Maga (Israeli fighting technique). They are real, btw.

Yes Rogue overreacts a little. I pulled that from the evo episode Impact. She doesn't react well to being betrayed. As for freaking out at Gambit- that comes from Cajun Spice. "I don't like being pulled in any direction." Rogue is a wee bit of a control freak. Therefore losing complete control over herself in front of everybody is quite humiliating and horrible for her. That is mentioned in the story of course, I just wanted to give the reference. Also she is angry because that is the second time Gambit did that to her.

Yes, I know this chapter was a little less funny and a little more well- not. But not all of life is funny and I am actually trying to go for some realistic stuff here. (It is up to the reviewers to tell me if I'm doing a good job or not of course). Another reason for some less funny is the fact that the last thing I read is harry potter so i accidently picked up on that tone and voice a bit.

Well thanx for reading

Please Review

I'll love you for it

I'll update for it.

Don't forget that we have hit counters now. I know when you are reading and not reviewing. I have like 200 hits from each chapter. I'm watching!


	10. And I left my Coach purse at home, too

Semi-quick update with fun guest appearances. I had fun writing this chapter.

Note to reviewers:

A lot of you said Rogue didn't overreact. Looking at it from the average perspective she did. But in terms of Rogue she didn't.

Don't worry, the funny still continues. I just had to add a little drama.

Also don't worry, I will explain the Gambit empathy thing later on, I promise.

I knocked on the door. I have no idea why. I knew there would be no answer, it was like seven in the morning. If they got up before eleven I would be in shock. I tried the door, but they had locked it. Silly really. Anyone that was after them probably wouldn't bother with the door, but whatever. In theory the best idea would be to pick the lock. The problem with that was of course that I didn't know how to do that. I had been given a book on some techniques by a mysterious 'friend of Irene's' a long time ago. But it was a big book with small print and not nearly enough pictures. Not to mention, I didn't see the point. Why waste the time when there are such faster ways to get in?

"Hi-ya!" I shouted giving the door a nice sharp blow. The scream was of course unnecessary for the door to open, it was just fun as hell to say. The house was still completely quiet save some soft snores coming from upstairs. That didn't surprise me either. You learned to sleep like a rock in this house or you didn't' sleep at all. Lance was known to have some vivid dreams that needed to be attended to by his powers apparently. Plus Freddy would roll off of his bed once in a while and that beat the seismic activity of Lance any day.

I dropped my self down on a lumpy couch and pulled out my book. Apparently I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before because I opened my eyes to see Toad about three inches from my face. Ew.

"Hey Rogue, what are you doing here yo? We didn't do anything wrong, I swear."

"Yeah, X-man, whadda you want?" Dark-haired Wanda demanded.

I sat up and put my hands up trying to show that I meant no harm. Don't want to upset the natives.

"I'm not here to get you in trouble or anything, I just wanted to get away for a few hours. No big" I said.

They didn't' look like they believed me. I wouldn't' have believed me either.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Lance asked.

"Shouldn't you?" I snapped.

"You were kicked out?" He asked.

"Not yet." I replied with a smile. He looked at me for about a second before starting to laugh. Toad joined it and that was that. I was back in.

"So... what do you guys do all day?" I asked.

I got half-shrugs in reply.

"Nothing"

"Watch TV"

"Admire my Cuddle-bum-"

Bam!

That had to hurt.

A noise alerted me to more kids coming down the stairs. Currently the space was filled only with me, Lance, Wanda, and Toad (I guess his name is really Todd, but it is so much easier to call him Toad. His fault for making his code name so similar to his real name.)

We were joined by the lovely Fred and Pietro.

"What the hell? We didn't do anything. Why are the x-men here?" Pietro said, almost unintelligibly. I think it has gotten worse. Fred looked panicked as well

Guilty much?

"Chill Speedy," Lance said, "It's cool. Rogue is just hanging here for a while."

"Oh goody," Pietro said in an annoyed tone, "Another wonderful houseguest."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, "Is mystique here?"

That would be bad. Very bad.

"No," Lance answered (thankfully, since Pietro makes conversations painful), "'bout a week ago the stupid fire lackey decided to join us."

"PYRO!" I exclaimed.

"Yep" the guys said in unison, even using the same very tired voice.

"He's crazy. I mean absolutely nuts!" Toad cried, "Take him please! Make him an X-man. I beg you."

"Hell no," I replied, "One metal lackey is quite enough thanks. I'm so sick of cards."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Lance said, "Kitty mentioned that Gambit joined the institute a little while ago."

Bet she failed to mention how she would sit and drool over him.

"Actually," he said with a growing smile, "She said you and him had some sort of thing going on. Care to share?"

Care to die?

"Funny, Kitty was just telling me that you had a small-"

"Oy! Wha's goin' on 'ere? Houseguest mates?"

And the infamous Pyro had arrived. He was smiling broadly enough to make up for the deep frowns that everyone had suddenly donned. Oh boy.

"'ey! I know you. You're that x-shelia with the crazy absorbin' power, arntcha?" He asked, noticing me. "Why you 'ere? X-men attackin'?"

"No, Firebug," Wanda said irritably, "She is just hanging out. Now why don't you do us a favor and go play in traffic?"

"No way luv, I much rather hang with you," He said and to my surprise came up and wrapped an arm around her middle. Apparently Wanda is the Heidi Fleiss of the Brotherhood. Sorta like that female smurf. You know all the others wanted to get with her.

She shoved him into the nearest wall and announced that she was going to get something to eat. Having nothing better to do, we all followed. I stole a couple pieces of toast since I had managed to miss breakfast this morning.

"So, Pyro," I said conversationally, "Why did you decide to join the brotherhood?"

"Bored." He replied.

"Bored?" I repeated

"Ya mate, bored and lonely. I accidentally burnt the TV and it smelled funny and wouldn't turn on any more. So I decided to come ova' 'ere"

"What happened to the acolytes?" I asked. After all I only knew the location of two of them. I didn't like the thought of Sabertooth and Man of metal lurking around town.

"Colossus is back in Russia I think and who knows where the Kitty has gotten? Gambit is with the X-men now. Don' know why."

You know? I think he was serious about telling me the location of Gambit He honestly didn't seem to think I would know that already. Again I say, Oh boy.

"So ya, everyone just flew away!" He said in an excited tone as he threw back his hands with a large hand gesture that simultaneously smacked Toad and Fred.

"Sorry Mates!" he said brightly and gave them each hug. He seriously hugged them. I love the fact that a kid that would burn anything like a piece of bacon without a second thought gave out hugs like candy. What have I gotten myself into?

We talked in an idle tone for a while, sorta of catching up on the times by swapping stories. Lance tried to sneak in as many questions about Kitty as he could.

"So Rogue, out of pure curiosity, what does Kitty-"

"A pink nightgown."

"Oh"

Silence.

"How long-"

"Mid-thigh."

"Oh"

"And what does she-"

"Underwear, but no bra."

"Oh," he said sounding delighted.

Wanda and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes together. Boys are idiots.

By then we had flopped our selves down in the family room and it was almost noon.

At a little past noon a knock came to the door. Who ever wanted to come didn't bother to wait for anyone to answer, they just came in.

A tall white haired man in a brown suit walked in casually. He came in the living room and sat down calmly, a small smile on his face. All this was very odd considering it was Magneto.

"Rogue, do what do we owe this pleasure? If I am not mistaken, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Senior skip day."

"Uh huh"

He didn't believe me and I didn't' care.

"You know? That's perfect. How about you join me for lunch?"

Can I strap a bomb to my chest instead? That sounds like a safer activity.

"Uh…No thanks Mag…er…Mr. Lensherr. I really have to do…something."

Not my best excuse, I have to say.

"Nonsense. Join me."

I ignored the blatant Star Wars allusions at that point to concentrate on my clothes. I was wearing knee-high books with large metal buckles. Those buckles were currently pressing into my feet and legs. My metal collar was tightening while the buttons and zipper on my jeans were writhing as if alive. Apparently I was going to lunch with Magneto.

Yes, Bob, Mr. Magneto has seemed to enlist his magnetic abilities to help his cause today.

Indeed Susan, the collar was a nice touch. Overall it was just an excellent demonstration of subtle intimidation.

We do have an expert here Bob, keep that in mind.

Of course, of course, Susan.

See? I don't talk to myself.

I just talk to the imaginary figure skating commentators in my head…

Damn.

I wonder if Wanda's cell is still vacant. I am on the look-out for a summer home. Then again, that is of course assuming that I would live that long. Judging by the looks on the faces of the brotherhood, I probably wouldn't make it to dinner.

Le Gavroche. Doesn't exactly sound like a Wendy's does it? I bet the people in the place haven't even heard of Wendy's. It was downtown New York but parking wasn't a problem- they had a valet. We didn't' need a valet. We had a chauffer. The ride into town was awkward to say the least. A nice string of small talk made me want to jump out a window. I was asked about school and such. I didn't mention the collars for obvious reasons. I doubted he knew that we had the technology and all that. Plus I have this fear that If I mention anything metal related he will get this evil happy glint in his eye. I know he isn't Pyro, but I tend to group all the evil psychos together at times.

So we head into this place, and I am immediately stared at. I mentioned it was Ritzy right? Yeah, I'm still in Jeans. So now I am a gothic mutant who can't control her powers and I am underdressed. I might as well start a list. Maybe put it on a t-shirt or something. Wouldn't that be lovely?

He pulled my chair out for me. What a gentleman. Dear lord- what's next? Sabertooth serving tea? We ordered our drinks and started to read over the menu.

"Mmm...I was thinking of having Tomates à la provençale, you?"

I hadn't picked out anything to eat. I don't like the idea of fancy restaurants. For being so expensive, they don't seem picky on what part of what animal they put in their frying pans. Instead I had been watching him for clues as to what this was really all about. I was silent but he continued to look at me, waiting for an answer. I had enough.

"Alright, I give. What do you want? Why did you bring me here?" I said quickly in a low voice.

He considered me for a moment before saying, "You think I want to harm you, don't you?"

Gee, can you blame me?

"I'm pretty sure you do." I replied. It wasn't exactly a bright idea to talk back to him, but he wouldn't kill me in a busy restaurant would he? Oh wait- this was Magneto. Shit.

"I don't." He said calmly (that was good). "I just want to talk, more specifically thank you."

Yeah…I wasn't expecting that.

"For what?" I asked, completely confused.

"For saving the world of course. You are a hero."

Oh yeah- that.

"Oh yeah. Um…thanks…it was really no big deal…you know team effort and all."

Team effort? Who slipped me the Jean pill this morning?

"Team effort? Why does that sound so rehearsed?"

"More like ingrained," I corrected before I could stop myself. Magneto gave a low chuckle. He then looked at me again and asked, "You don't like being called a hero do you?"

I shook my head.

"Hm…You always were an interesting girl."

Interesting like a good interesting or like eat dog food interesting?"

"Yes, I-"

"May I take your order sir and madam?" a haughty voice said above us. The waiter glared down his nose at me. Damn shame I was here with Magneto. I had a few ideas of what he could do with his daily special and I wasn't afraid to share.

I have no idea what Magneto ordered, but I doubled it since I still hadn't even taken one glance at the menu.

"Back to what I was saying," He continued, "Yes, you have always captivated my attention some what. You have a very unique power with amazing possibilities. I was thrilled when I found out Mystique secured your place in the Boarding house. It was quite a shame to lose you. Mystique was rather broken up about it."

You should have scene her at the bottom of a cliff.

"But we all have to make decisions and changes sometimes. That is life. It still strikes me as odd though, you never struck me as the philanthropy type."

Why ever not?

"I know what drove you to Xavier's in the first place, but what kept you there? It never seemed to be a good fit for you as far as I could tell."

You know, I think I want to go back to talking about math class again. The problem with answering that question for Magneto is that I haven't quite answered it for me. I was tempted to just say, "I don't know." But that was too easy and too dangerous. It was a food in the door for Magneto. Well, I am assuming that it is. I still didn't know what he was up to.

"We are a family. I guess I just like that."

Weak answer. Full of holes. Vague and rehearsed. Empty and not heartfelt. This could get ugly.

"Mmhmm" He said in a distant voice. I assumed he would elaborate but he didn't. That was scary. I could tell he didn't accept my answer, but I rather he deal with it now then let it simmer in that mind of his. But of course I couldn't change anything now. Then it would be proven that I didn't have a true answer. I hate mind games.

"So how well is Gambit faring?" He asked. A smile tugged at his lips. I couldn't blame him for that. The whole situation did seem rather funny. Well, until I realized how much it sucked. The Swamp rat was one of my least favorite people right now and I had to defend him. Stupid politics.

"Well. Wolverine took a little while to warm up to him but their good friends now." I hope he didn't notice the nice bitter tone I put into the last part of that sentence. "He gets along with the girls a little better than the boys, but every thing is kosher."

Oh crap! Can I use the word Kosher in vain around a Jewish person? He is so gonna kill me.

"Ah. I didn't actually expect him to fit in that well considering. But I guess I was wrong. It comes as no surprise that the girls like him more than the boys. He always seemed to have a sort of …talent…in attracting them."

I know all about that talent. I know it very well. God Damn Bastard.

"You know what else is odd? He always seemed very interested in you in particular." Magneto said, looking into my eyes.

This got my attention. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, more than once I found him reading your file. Seemed just intrigued by it."

And I seem just creeped out by it.

"Oh?" I said, wishing to get on a new topic. I already knew that Gambit had read my file. He made that quite apparent yesterday.

Our food came then (thank goodness) and we ate in silence. I have no idea what I ate. I also don't remember what it tasted like except for the fact that I know it didn't taste like chicken.

After we finished he paid and we headed back to the car. Which was waiting for us. The ride back to the brotherhood was spent in conversation of the mansions activates. How were we training now? What kinds of activities did we do? How was Xavier? I was vague while still answering the question. Go me.

In front of the bording house we said our good byes.

"Good Bye Rogue, this was fun. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Not before I impale myself with a rusty butter knife

"Sure" I said with a smile.

"Good bye Rogue."

Adios freak.

"Bye" I said with a wave. I don't care how many swords the kid in the turban can swallow, that lunch was much weirder.

All attention was on me when I opened the door to the boarding house. They sat there with expectant looks on their faces until Lance finally exclaimed, "Well? What did he want?"

"I have no idea," I honestly replied. The clock said we had been gone for over two hours and I still didn't know why.

But right then I just didn't feel like figuring it out. I'll put that on the back burner for later.

Instead I just headed over to the couch and watched some cartoons with the rest of the gang.

"Is it just me, or does Fred and Daphne remind you of Scott and Jean yo?" Toad asked suddenly.

He had a point. All we would have to do is bleach Scott's hair.

"So who would be Shaggy?" Lance asked.

"Kurt definitely," I replied, "He is always eating."

That got some laughter.

"Then Kitty would be Thelma," Lance said.

"Yeah, if Thelma got lost at the mall for a year and a half." Pietro said. Mean, but true.

"What about Scooby yo?"

We were still trying to figure that out when the phone rang.

"Maybe My Dad wants a second date" Pietro said.

"Let's just make one thing clear. I can and will hurt you." I told him while Wanda answered the phone.

"For you Lance." She said.

Pietro coughed. It sounded mysteriously like "Kitty-whipped".

Lance glared and answered the phone.

About thirty seconds later he asked, "Rogue? Here?" and gave me a questioning look. I sighed. There was really no reason to lie. Damned if do, damned if I don't.

I nodded and Lance said, "Yeah she is here."

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Um…you have to get your ass home in ten minutes or you will be grounded an extra week for every minute that you are late." He said looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Stripes! Get your ass home 'stripes'!" He quickly added while waving the phone away from his head, "Direct quote from phone!"

Oh yeah.

"Fine Logan, Ah'm comin'. Don't get your knickers in a twist," I said loudly towards Lance. I continued to mutter obscenities under my breath as I grabbed my bag from the floor where I so gently dropped it like a balloon full of lead.

Lance put the phone back to his ear and seemed to be listening to something.

"What?" I asked.

"Um….Wolverine says he still has super hearing and you are grounded for an extra week on top of your two weeks that you already have."

"Damn it!"

"Uh…"

"Lemmie guess…another week?"

Lance nodded.

Goody.


	11. What anger problem?

May I present Chapter Eleven for you reading pleasure?

But before the feature presentation, a quick author's note if you will-

A review mentioned (and I knew someone eventually would) that it is biased on the part of Rogue to declare her better than all the students at hand to hand. However I did not just pull that out of the air, I have evidence. First of all she is one of the eldest, which already gives her more experience. Second of all, I have great confidence that Mystique would not adopt a weapon and merely wait for her to become useful. If she didn't have Rogue in martial arts and other physical activities full time when she was a kid I'll eat my laptop. In Turn of the Rogue, Rogue was in the school Gym working out. Skills she obviously had before joining the x-men. Also she could ride a snow mobile which also hints at early training.

Also I never said that she could beat Sabertooth or Piotr in a fight or anything. As for Gambit, I think he might have considered taking it easy on her considering they are on the same team and everything. (Well until the end, but that has yet to be explained, it's coming I promise.).

On a less overly (and slightly obsessive note) I wish to thank you all that say you love this story and that it is one of your faves. I truly hope I don't disappoint.

Okay that wasn't really a quick author's note, so I thank you for sticking with it if you did. I'm sorry you have to deal with me and my obbsessiveness to keep everyone in character.

Now for your feature presentation (Finally):

"Would you like to give us a complete explanation as to why you skipped school, Rogue?"

I have three possible answers to this question. The first two are lies, but they could get me out of trouble. One is the famous sob story of not having the energy to deal with another horrendous day of mutie abuse. The other could be that I was suspicious of the Brotherhood doing something wrong. Of course this would be a last resort since a.) Already did that trick and I only missed sixth period (hey look, wasn't that Gambit's fault as well? Bastard.) and b.) It would involve a lot of story and very little evidence. The last option was just honesty. And honesty in this case meant flat out defiance and disrespect. Normally the first option would get priority but after spending a day with the brotherhood I was in my social reject mood so defiance sounded fun.

"Nah, not really. Just didn't want to go." I said in a bored tone with a half shrug. I took a gaze at my audience. I was in the Professor's office (I should have a little cubby hole in it by now) facing the Professor at his desk. To his right was Logan and Gambit and to his right was Storm, all four lined up pretty. Like a firing squad.

"Okay then. You are grounded for a month, and-"

"I'm cleaning the jet?" I asked.

"Nope," answered the professor with a little smile. Uh-oh. "During the next month you will spend a 45 minutes privately tutoring the youngest students in powerless defense. As Logan has mentioned a few times, our biggest enemy right now are the people that fear us."

Few times? How does 120 qualify as a few?

I could not hide the displeasure from my face no matter how hard I tried. They all apparently couldn't hide their grins. Then again they probably weren't trying. This was bad for two reasons. One, they were enjoying themselves at my expense. Two, I couldn't pinpoint who the exact culprit was that decided this punishment. Then again, did it matter? All of them would pay. I just had to figure out a way. It is a dog eat dog world out there and I'm no-one's lunch!

I don't overreact. I'm just passionate.

Constructive punishment- you shall meet your doom!

By the time my punishment was all settled, it was time for dinner. An instant hush fell over the kids at the table when we arrived. I didn't make a whole lot out of it because it was the adults who just walked in and teenagers never talk about the same things around adults as they do alone. However I did make something of the furtive glances in my direction and small whispers that floated down the table. I skipped school, so what? No one ever made a big deal out of that before. Something was going on. All I had to do was ask the right person and find out. That was like hunting. Just sitting there watching, looking for the weakest of the antelope to take down. Ha! Jaime. For god's sakes, he was a three-legged antelope. Way too easy.

"Hey Jamie, what's going on?" I asked innocently.

"N-n-nothing" He stammered.

"That's a lot of whispering for nothing," I replied, "What is everyone talking about?"

"I-I-I re-really don't know" He said.

"Come on Jaime. Just tell me what everyone is saying. You know you want to. Keep in mind who gives you defense lessons. It is up to you if you want an easy or a hard class." I said with a crocodile grin.

Bribery and blackmail. Isn't life grand?

He still looked scared. It wasn't of me per say. It was of whatever rumor was being swapped. It was bad, whatever it was.

"Jaime…" I taunted.

"Iheardyou'remagneto'snewgirlfriend!" He finally spat out.

"What?" I asked. It had all been a blur.

"Bobby told me that you're dating Magneto!"

Have you ever been talking in a room that is very loud so your are practically shouting but then suddenly every is quiet except for you and your conversation just seemed to echoe in the room? Yeah- that was Jaime at that very moment.

The rest of the table just stared at me, frozen. Like a painting. Seriously, give the Professor some hair and it could have been The Last Supper.

Every seemed to be waiting for me to speak. I personally was waiting for the piece of chicken that seemed to be lodged in my throat to find a new home. I grabbed my cup and sucked down the water, wincing as the chicken went painfully down.

Everyone was still staring at me.

"Good to see age is not a problem with you, chére. I like an open mind."

And I like an open wound. Preferably on you.

"I am not dating Magneto. Where the hell did you hear that Bobby?" I said, turning all my attention unto him.

"Uh…well…I…uh…"He stammered

Did I mention that the ice-boy is utterly terrified of me? Pretty funny really.

"Out with it!" I demanded.

"I heard Kitty saying it on the phone." He quickly said.

And we pass the buck.

Before I could even say anything she said, "I'm sorry! Lance said it to me on the phone and I repeated it and Bobby overheard. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to keep you and Magneto a secret."

Please tell me there is a hidden camera somewhere. Please!

"Me and Magneto! There is no me and Magneto! I am not dating a sixty-something year old man! Professor!"

Yes I did just vow revenge on the man like ten minutes ago, but I was desperate.

"I think this rumor is quite farcical and has gotten out of hand. That will be enough. It is obvious that Rogue does not have a relationship with Eric. I don't know why the brotherhood started that rumor, but it is ridiculous so if we could please find a new dinner topic please."

Thank you Jesus.

"But Lance said Rogue went to lunch with Magneto. That isn't true?" She asked, addressing the last part to me.

Here is where I made my grave mistake. I hesitated. In that half second that I didn't say anything I might as well pulled the pin to a grenade in my pocket. Mouths dropped open.

"Rogue! You didn't-"

I couldn't' say no now. It was too late. This was not going to be fun.

"It isn't what you think," I said.

Kitty gasped. "Oh My God! You went out with Magneto? How could you? Are you leaving the x-men?"

Whatever questions she may have continued asking got lost in the torrent of voices that filled the room. I heard the word traitor more often than I think was necessary but whatever.

A piercing whistle cut the voices like a hot knife through butter. Silence fell until Bobby quickly asked, "So are you leaving the X-men?"

I was annoyed. Actually I was beyond annoyed. I had been insulted, embarrassed and just plain grossed out in the span of about a minute. You definitely didn't want to put me in a Mickey Mouse costume right now. The kids at Disney would never be the same.

"I'm only leaving the X-men for about a year or too."

"What!" I heard exclaimed around the table.

I held up my hands for attention.

"Yes, I figure that is a good amount of time. Since I am already pregnant, Magneto and I are going to get married in Las Vegas and have our Honeymoon in Hawaii. After that we plan to settle somewhere in Montana so we can have peace and quite to raise our baby girl. Not to mention we will have lots of privacy to work on more children. I think six or seven total should be good. Then when our children grow up and leave us we can just relax on our porch and grow old together." I finished with a sigh.

"…"

"…"

Whack.

That was Logan's head. Slamming against the table. Ororo seemed frozen in horror with her hand over her mouth. Beast was rapidly cleaning his glasses. This was one of the first meals in a long time that he had attended. What luck eh? Gambit was shaking with silent laughter while the Professor was hunched over, hands on face.

Finally he looked up at me and said softly, "Rogue?"

"Yes?" I answered with an innocent smile.

He took a deep breath and said, "Inappropriate….highly inappropriate"

"I know." I replied.

He took another deep breath and said in a weary tone, "you are excused."

"Thank you professor," I replied and bounced out of the room.

Whoops. I think I just grossed out Jesus.

The next week was ugly. Work was okay, but not good enough to make up for the rest of the time. The only good part of it was that I was busy enough not to get a chance to talk to Gambit at all. Which was wonderful because even the site of him still caused face to heat up. All I could remember was feeling like I needed…er…him. But that of course was a tiny highlight in my week. Monday was Amara. I'm sorry, I mean _Princess_ Amara. Poor me, what shall I do? Royalty doesn't approve of me cheating on Gambit with his old boss. "I'm sorry Amara, I didn't mean to jab you in a pressure point."

Tuesday was Jaime. Not a bad kid in general, but not great enough for me to want like six of him.

Wednesday was Jubilee. Darling Jubilee skipped lunch that day to finish her homework so she binged on Pixie Sticks after school to fill the void. "Oh, you want to know why I have sing marks on my ear, sir? Well let me tell you- it is a funny story…"

Thursday. Roberto. Lets just say that soccer ball of his is going to meet a very sticky end if he doesn't learn to keep it away from me.

Friday. Sam. I'm sorry I lost my temper, but I still don't see how you needed to cannonball us into a wall just because I grabbed you from behind. Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to actually rape you.

That was the least of my worries however on Friday. Before I left work, Frank grabbed me and asked if I was going with them to Barley's the next night. Since I was grounded I had to say no. It was a total W.W.J.D (what would Jean Do) moment. That thought I think was the sole influence on my answer.

Hence why I was sneaking down the plant thing beside my window at like eight thirty. We were meeting at nine and the place was in downtown Bayville. Not an exceptionally long distance to walk, but to do it in Motorcycle boots, tight leather pants, a cut-off Harley shirt over a long fishnet, made it a little difficult. Not the most sensible outfit to wear on a break out, but I believe that if you are going to get caught you should make it look like you didn't care if you were going to or not. Otherwise, what's the point?

I made it in the bar at about five past nine. The Hellion's group was at a table in the corner. As I joined them I instantly recognized Frank and Marcus. It took me a second, but I them remembered Nick as well. I assumed the bottle blond on his right was his wife. I was right. Mr. And Mrs. Nick Rayon. I'm not usually very fond of blonds (especially the fake ones), but since she was with this group, I thought I would give her a chance. Sitting near to Frank was a guy that I never before and couldn't deduce who he was. Frank introduced him as Travis Miller, his brother and Tim's (Well, he said Mike, but we all know who he meant) father. Apparently Tim's mother was a wafer because while Travis wasn't at all fat, he definitely was not the twig of the family. I found out that Travis was younger than Frank by six years. Travis was 38 while Frank was 44.

The bar itself was no sleaze joint. Dimly lit, but roomy. It had a nice array of tables in addiction to the actual bar. There was even a small dance area headed by jukebox. The table that we were at was actually three small tables shoved together. I sat on the end across from Travis.

"So you are the infamous Dixie," Travis said after we were introduced. (Yes, I was introduced as Dixie.).

"Infamous? Ah never knew Ah was infamous," I replied with a smile.

"Indeed you are. Marcus and Frank have told me loads about you."

This I had to hear.

"Like?"

"Mainly that you are amazing with bikes and have a real attitude problem."

"Good to see that they are keepin' honest," I said.

Well, they were.

"Of course we are," Frank said as he sat right beside me, "We like this one, we wanna keep 'er."

"Tim doesn't seem to like me much." I corrected.

"Who's Tim?" Travis asked. Frank and I just burst out laughing.

"Ah'm sorry," I explained, "Ah forgot. Tim is mike, your son. We just call him Tim instead of Mike."

"Do I even want to know why?" He said laughing with us.

I shook my head.

"Well, don't worry about him not liking you. He doesn't seem to like much of anybody. Teenager and all. Moody and rebellious all the time. Just doesn't want to stay out of trouble." He explained.

"Oh, well, I don't know anything about that," I said, donning an innocent tone.

"Bullshit," Marcus said suddenly. Evidently, the other side of the table caught the tail end of our conversation.

"I bet you were the worst of them all," Frank said.

I shook my head, "Uh-uh, my record's clean."

"Never got in trouble, no arrests or nothing?" Nick asked.

"Now, I didn't say that." I replied.

"Explain." Frank ordered, "Now."

For some reason these people put me in a sharing mood.

"Alright, Alright, don't have a conniption. I got arrested one time, but the police agreed not to put it on my record as long as I started sessions with a psychiatrist."

"You see, they would only do that with girls. If I had tried something like that, it would be off to Juvie in a second." Nathan said, waving his hands around enthusiastically.

"So what did you do?" Marcus asked.

"Stole a car," I replied.

"Only girls!" Nathan said. His wife rolled his eyes.

"Was it an old, junky car?" Marcus asked.

"What does that matter?" said Blondie looking at him strangely

"Well, if it was a shitty car, psychological reasons would be the only reason for her to steal it," he explained as though he was teaching a class.

"Marcus-," Travis said

"Yes?"

"You've been reading again haven't you?" he finished. Marcus looked guilty.

We all laughed.

"So? Was it old?"

"Yeah," I answered, "like something from the 1960s or something. Wasn't that junky though, the kid who owned had fixed it up and stuff."

"What kind of car?"

"Um…Corvette, I believe."

"1960s Corvette!"

"Yeah…convertible too. Red" I added.

"How the hell did you plead insanity to that? Super grand theft auto and all you get is a visit with the head doctor. That isn't right!"

"I got community service too! I had to make up for the cost of the car."

"Make up for the cost? Oh please tell me you didn't wrap it around a pole."

"Of course I didn't wrap it around a pole. I know how to drive! I just kinda drove it into Mississippi River."

Silence followed this statement, save Nick choking on his beer.

"On purpose?" Marcus asked, not sounding like he wanted to know the answer.

"Um…yeah…I really didn't like the kid who owned it," I explained.

Frank was the first to speak. "Okay Mark, from now on we are doing head screenings before hiring, k?"

I punched him in the arm.

"So what did the psychologist say about you?"

"Just a whole bunch of nonsense about having anger issues and being dangerous to society. It was a bunch of crap really."

They didn't look convinced.

I had been assigned weekly psychological sessions for at least a year. Plus two years of Community Service. I did about two weeks of community service and two psychological sessions. Hunter (the idiotic owner who thought it necessary to call me devil worshiper and white trash all the time) and his family dropped the charges after this time. I never found out why.

"Hey now, don't be a hypocrite," Travis said, "We got into a little trouble during our life time. Remember when Nancy cheated on you and you got so drunk you started hitting on the man with the long hair?"

"No," Frank replied.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't" Travis quickly replied and we all started to laugh.

That is how it went for a while. Just sharing stories of mischief (well, some was a little bit more than mischief) and trouble. It was quite nice really. I could never do this at the institute (I like, stole a, like, candy bar once. But I gave it back later, 'cause I felt bad).

"Uh…Hello, Gentlemen and Ma'ams. I am…uh…gonna be your server tonight." A boy that looked no older than 20 stuttered out.

"I thought Stacy was serving us." Nick said.

"Shift change," The waiter explained, "Now what did you guys have to drink?"

"Beer, Beer, Beer, Beer, Beer, Southern Sour"

Three guesses as to who ordered the Southern sour. First two don't count. True, I would have looked a lot cooler having a beer, but I just didn't like the stuff. I had gone to enough parties to drink a ton of it, but still didn't like it. Just nasty. Plus it takes like a ton of it to actually mess with you. Hard liquor works much faster. Did I mention that I was a naturally impatient person?

Travis raised his eyebrows at me and I put a finger to my lips in response. He held up his hands and shook his head. Bikers rule.

On my second refill, or possibly my third (I wasn't paying that much attention) I heard Velvet Revolver's Come on Come in. I glanced over to the dance floor and noticed a fairly large crowd dancing. I wanted to dance. I have no idea why, but suddenly I knew I had to go dance. I excused myself from the table and quickly headed over the dance floor. Oddly enough I stumbled a little over someone's foot and landed right against some guy's chest.

"Well Hi there sweetheart, you aren't dancing alone are you? 'Cause if you are, that's a shame." He said to me.

"Well Sugah, what are you goin' to do about it if I am?" I said with a wink.

This would be a good time to discuss alcohol, just stuff I have learned from both health class and experience. Alcohol is a drug that affects people in different ways. Some people are violent drunks. They hit, throw furniture, abuse their wives, etc. Some are stupid drunks. They stumble around like newborn giraffes and slur out bad pick up lines to inanimate objects. I never stumble when I am drunk. Balance while intoxicated was a skill I decided to learn when I found out that blind people have amplified hearing skills. Instead I am what you may call a friendly drunk. Well, perhaps a little more than friendly…

"I think I will just have to dance with you."

"Alrigh', but only if you are a gentleman. I am a southern lady after all."

That was the end of our dialogue. The rest of our communication was the nonverbal type spoken in very close proximity.

We had to have been dancing together for a while because I nearly fell down when he suddenly pulled away from me. I assumed that he had only stepped back a little bit so I moved back and grabbed his arms back around me. The person I grabbed whipped me around roughly so that I started him in the face. That is when I realized that I could have had ten Southern Sours and still would have understood that I was definitely not Logan's favorite person right now.

Okay, well there you go. Sort of a cliffie.

I suddenly realized that I haven't decided if I am going to put romance in this fic. I know I started it out as a Romy, but now I'm not sure. If you all review hard enough, you may be able to sway me in a certain direction. Maybe.


	12. Conversations by force

I apologize six times over that this update took so long. Life and writers block got in the way. I'm still not sure I like this chapter. You'll be the judge of course.

Almost a unanimous vote for Romy. I am pleased but not surprised. Like I said, my original intention was a romy so now I get to keep the scenes and such that I planned from the start of this fic. That means of course that the romance won't before forced or anything I promise. I have it all planned out.

A note to my reviewers. A lot of you are siding with Rogue and calling Logan and Gambit mean and what not (actually I think the term was asshole, but whatever). Keep in mind that this is told from Rogue's point of view, so things are biased in her direction. You have to look past her view to see what is really going on. She doesn't always know the whole story so she isn't always right about things. As the author I don't hate Jean or Scott or anybody, I'm just trying to portray them as Rogue might. This story is kind of a character study and what not.

Thanks for reading my 'small' author's note.

On with the show:

* * *

Logan angry was no problem of course. I could win him over.

"Hey sugah, lets dance." I said in a low voice wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling his body flush with mine.

"Stripes!" He cried out pushing me away. He then proceeded to drag (and I mean drag) me back to my table. "Get your stuff and say good night you are coming home with me."

"Sounds good to me" I said with a wink purposely grazing his hip with my hand as I grabbed my purse that sat on the table.

Logan shook his head and said, "Oh hell no, I'm not dealing with this all the way home." Without warning he reached over and touched my face.

Take Vicks Vapor Rub and shove it up your nose. Yeah, it was a bit like that. But all over.

Not that I ever put Vicks Vapor Rub up my noise. Not me. Never.

Okay, okay, I wasn't a very bright ten year old and I got paid 2.50 to do it and I forgot my lunch money and it was mashed potatoes day. It wasn't like I did it for no good reason.

But I digress.

"Well Logan, you won't have to deal with anything on the way home because I'm not going with you." I stated matter-of-factly. Really, it was all his fault. He should have left me drunk. I'm annoying, but a lot more compromising.

"You mind runnin' that by me again Stripes," He said in a deadly low voice. For most people this would be a brilliant orange neon sign saying 'back off now!" but for me it screamed "challenge!'. Maybe I'm related to the Dodo bird.

"I'm. Not. Going. Home. With. You." I said slowly, sitting back down in my seat to emphasis my point.

"Get up."

"Drop dead."

"Now."

"No."

We glared at each other for a minute before he said, "I'm givin' you ten seconds to get your ass out of the chair and out that door by yourself before I…"

"Before you what? Make me?" I said with a harsh laugh, "Grrrrrr, I'm five feet tall and hairy. Fear me! (Yes I was using jazz fingers) I would love to see you try."

"Anything for you darlin'" he said and without further ado picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I'm not kidding.

"Put me the fuck down!" I screamed hitting and kicking as much as I could.

"I would pipe down kid, you are getting' a lot of attention." Logan said with a smile I could just hear in his words.

He was right of course. I looked around as we pushed open the door and I could see just about everyone in my vision staring at me, scattered laughter filling the dark space. I couldn't see my table anymore, but I bet my boots they were laughing their heads off.

When we got outside, he put me down and asked if I was done acting like a wild animal. Me- wild animal! This from the man who finds people by smelling them. A man who eats sausages off of his claws. A man who hunts down a man named Sabertooth. He called me a wild animal!

I screamed in anger. Logan didn't even acknowledge it, and instead just handed me a helmet (more like threw it at me). He turned around to get on the motorcycle and I raised the helmet above my head.

"You do that kid, and I will fight back." He said calmly. Taking a deep breath to retain my anger, I lowered the helmet and finally put it on my head. I'm stupid, not completely insane. Logan was dead serious, he would take me down and it would hurt. I got on the motorcycle behind him and contemplated my life. I could now run around Bayville naked because nothing could be more embarrassing than that little spectacle at the bar. Damnit!

The good news was that when my alarm went off at five thirty the next morning, Logan's healing power kept me from getting any sort of hang over. The bad news was that Logan was my alarm clock.

"Move it, Stripes, I ain't watin' for you all day."

"Where are we g-g-going?" I asked, a yawn interrupting my sentence.

"Danger Room, come on."

"Can I at least suit up?" I asked irritably. Irritable is the farthest I dared go this morning. Anger was just out of the question.

"No need, let's go." He said yanking me out of my bed.

"I'm in my pajamas!" I cried.

"Don't matter," he said disinterestedly continuing to pull me along.

Says the man who isn't in the stupid green pajamas.

Logan maintained the iron grip on my arm all the way down to the danger room, giving me a nice shove through the doors. I guess he expected me to make a break for it on the way down. Really now- where would I go?

A mat. That was all there was. A large mat. Right, still had no idea what was going on.

He led me to the middle of it so we were a few feet apart facing each other.

"One on one training?" I inquired.

"Just one on one."

Oh goody. A real fight. This was going to hurt tomorrow. Wham. My back slammed onto the ground. Scratch that- this was going to hurt today. I rolled backward to regain some ground. He lunged forward and a silver claw whistled past my ear. Shit.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked, backing up and dodging.

"Why?" He mocked, not even sounding a little bit winded, "I thought you wanted to do this. You seemed rather combative last night."

It was true, but I didn't think I deserved to die over it. Logan faked a right punch, pushing me down on my stomach with his left. Before I could blink he was on top of me.

"So, now you tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

"What?"

Tackle me and ask me how I was doing? It was official. Logan had lost it. Completely and entirely lost it.

"What's the matter Rogue? Tell me what the damn problem is."

"What damn problem? I don't have a problem except for the fact that you are friggin' crushing me!" I shouted best I could.

"There has to be something Stripes, something to explain your behavior. The job, the bar, alcohol, Gumbo- tell me what is going on. Does this have to do with your powers or something?"

"I'm just being me Logan, take it or leave it."

I finally got it. My behavior had been classified as some sort of defense mechanism. Some sort of outlet for inner anguish. I guess that is what I get for being quiet for too long.

"Being you? That never included this sort of shit before."

"You so sure of that?" I countered. At that he quickly got up and gave me a calculating look. I was sitting now while he squatted.

"Gumbo said something, about files Mystique made on you. Are you talking about that?" He asked.

Hot damn, I do not want to go there.

"No."

Thank god Logan spoke my language. What that sentence really meant was "Yes, it has everything to do with it, but I don't want to talk about it so either drop it or I will claw your eyes out." But said in the former format, nothing incriminated would ever get on tape. Some people say paranoia is a sign of insanity. I say it is a sign of self-preservation.

"Fine." He said and was silent again. Then, "You are ungrounded."

I had a sudden impulse to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. "What?" I said.

"You heard me. You are ungrounded."

It was sort of an in one ear, out the other thing. I really can't understand how sneaking out and breaking some laws would get me ungrounded. I guess I'm just not that intelligent.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there really isn't any damn point to it, that's why. You are going to sneak out when you want to go out and when you don't you stay inside anyways. It ain't worth the effort. Mind, you are going to continue defense tutoring everyday."

"So I can go out when I want now?" I asked, not daring to believe it.

"Hell no. You still have curfew. Not to mention that any more bar visits you care to go on will be attended with me."

"I learned my lesson okay? I don't need a babysitter."

"You fucked up Rogue, this is your consequence."

Bet you can't even spell consequence you overgrown lighting pole. (For obvious reasons, I kept that thought to myself).

"Fine, whatever. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, we're done. Oh wait- one more thing,"

"Mmm?" I said.

"You should….er…you know….talk to Gumbo" He said not really looking at me. Logan didn't really even sound like he wanted to say it.

"You think so?" I asked curiously.

"Er…yeah….that would be good…for the team…and stuff."

"For the team"? Bingo.

"The professor and Storm made you say that to me didn't they?"

Logan nodded, "They felt that I would be the best one to reach out to you and stuff."

They chose a man called "The Wolverine" to connect to an 18 year old girl?

"Not funny Stripes!" He growled, stopping my laughter but doing nothing about my smile. Finally he broke down and laughed too, it was pretty damn funny.

It was with great trepidation that I headed to work that day. God last night had been so humiliating. I would never hear the end of today.

"Hey freak."

"That isn't very nice. Would you greet your boyfriend like that?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, dumbass."

"Don't worry sugah, I'm sure there is someone out there for you. Just be patient"

"Bitch."

Yep, that's what they call me. Not that I care what Tim thinks of me. Bet he couldn't get a date with a dandelion.

"And the infamous Dixie graces us with her presence!"

To my surprise, it was Travis that greeted me when I first entered the shop.

"You feelin' okay?" He asked, sounding rather concerned.

I've been drunk, mortified, beat up, and yelled at in a little over 12 hours, how do you think I am?

"Fine."

"Good to see. I was worried that your dad was going rip you apart. Scary man. Not that you noticed." He said with this sort of proud smile.

"Yep, that's me- constantly crossing the line between bravery and stupidity." I said with a smile and he laughed.

"Travis! Stop distracting my employees. Dixie has work to do, leave her alone!" Frank said, finally noticing my presence.

"How much trouble you in?" He asked me.

I shook my head causing him to chuckle. He handed me the list and yelled at me to get to work. Contrary to his brother's request, Travis hung around me most of the day. It was basically a continuation of last night with story swapping and what not. However we also had a debate on cars versus bikes. I don't care what he says, I won. Bikes rule. The end. So over all I found out that Marcus didn't make it to work today due to a hangover, Frank had to repeat kindergarten, Tim slept with a teddy bear until he was nine, Travis's wife left him 15 years ago, and Frank, Travis, and Marcus all wore drag one day in high school because they lost a bet. He also started to tell me that Frank had a birth mark the shape of an umbrella on his…but I plugged my ears and started saying "La La La," really loudly to tune him out.

Needless to say I was shocked to see that it was seven already. The day had flown.

Kudos to the Hellion's boys for not laughing their assess off in front of my face. I don't think I could uphold such courteously.

Dinner was relatively uneventful. No one had been awake when I had been so gracefully dragged home last night so I don't think they even knew about it. Afterwards I just headed up to my room to spend the rest of the evening in blissful solitude.

Knock. Knock.

Yeah, I think I jinxed myself with the phrase, "Blissful solitude."

Jean awaited me at my door. "Hey Rogue, Storm and Logan want to talk to us in one of the old classrooms."

"Who is 'us' and why?"

"The older students and they didn't tell us," she said. I think my whole life is turning into a bad porno flick. (Is there a good porno flick?).

"Are we getting disciplined?" I asked in a mischievous tone.

"No…" she replied giving me a strange look. Greeeeeeaaaat, it is just the girl who can't touch that is perverted. It is too bad Gambit was an ass, he would have gotten the joke.

Jean and I walked together down to an empty classroom.

"Here Rogue," she said, "We're meeting in here. Go ahead in; I have to go find Scott."

She came here to show me which classroom? Like she couldn't' just tell me which one it was? I'm so incompetent that I can't understand her directions? Okay, maybe I was overreacting a tad. The stupid redhead was just showing me where we were meeting. I took a deep breath. She was just being nice. I can be nice back. I went in. The class room was empty. I figured Jean got the wrong one but before I could leave the door slammed shut. And locked.

"Hey!" I screamed, pounding on the door, "Let me out of here."

"We will Rogue," I heard muffled through the door, "after you get things settled."

Settled? What the hell? What in God's name had gotten into everyone's water?

I started to bang again until, "De're not goin' to let you out chère. Hate to break it to you."

"Yeah they will," I started, "they…"

I whipped around. Gambit stood there starting at me.

"Uh..Hi" I said lamely.

"Bonjour," he replied.

"Can you open the door?" I asked. He was a thief after all with the blowing up thing.

Wordlessly he walked over but instead of opening the door he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to a chair. I groaned.

"You aren't going to open the door are you?" I asked. He shook his head. "We're talkin' ain't we?" I asked as well. He nodded. I really didn't want to do this. I know I told Logan I would but just not today. One heart to heart has me pretty set for about a week. Actually, screw that. One heart to heart has me set for about three years. I ran back over to the door and started to pound again, "IF YOU ALL DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TAKE ONE OF THESE CHAIRS AND-"

A gloved hand closed over my mouth. I hadn't even noticed that Gambit was wearing gloves. "Come on chère," he whispered and pulled me back. I couldn't get out of this.

"I didn't mean to do that to you." He said as soon as I sat down. No need to ask what he was referring to of course.

"Which time?" I countered.

"The second time."

"So you meant to do it the first time?" I asked.

"Sort of," he replied mysteriously.

"You are full of it," I snapped. This was just crap.

"Can you please just let me explain Rogue?" he begged. I didn't like it- Gambit being all serious and sort of sad. It was rather disconcerting. No cocky smile, no arrogant remark. I couldn't help but be a little on edge.

I slouched in my chair and nodded.

"Empathy is a new power to me. I have been using it a while but I had no idea what it was or how I did it. All I knew was that if I concentrated, people seemed to do what I wanted them to do, even to the point of forgetting whatever they were doing before. I used on you the day of the sentinels on purpose, but I still didn't know what it was. Last week I only meant to disable you a little, like I did behind the warehouse. However I have been working with the professor on concentrating and controlling my empathy so I overdid it a little."

"A little!" I cried. He put a finger to his lips to shush me. I rolled my eyes, but obliged.

"I only wanted you to like me a little so you wouldn't want to attack me. It was a powerless fight and I never should have tried it, but I did and I'm sorry." He finished sincerely.

Silence fell

"I ain't apolgizin'," I said irately.

"Don' expect you to." He replied.

"Good. Can I go now?" I said in the same tone standing up to go to the door.

"No!" he said forcefully and pulled me back down, "Not until I know you believe me and forgive me."

I stared at him.

"Do you?" He asked.

"No. I think you are full of shit and you need to just leave me alone. I don't want talk to you. I don't want to listen to your excuses. You are just getting a kick out of messing with my head and I'm not going to stand for it. Go to hell!" I shouted.

"Mon dieu! Do you ever get a sore throat from yelling so much? Just out of curiosity…" he said nastily.

"Do you get a headache from being such a moron?" I snapped back.

He glared and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. Instead grabbed my hand and yanked off my glove.

"If you don't believe me, touch me. Absorb my thoughts, see my memories. You will believe me somehow."

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

I grabbed his face. To my defense, he expected me to. That was the first thing I got from him. When I absorb someone at first there is confusion, then I am that person. Literally, I forget my name is Rogue and I'm from Mississippi. I'm whomever I'm touching even for a brief time. That is why I understand what I absorb so well and so quickly. I see the memories as the person does, with their clarity and understanding. Obviously the more mentally unstable a person, the harder it is to understand their thought process, but I have made do. In fact I would have to say I've done pretty well considering I have absorbed Juggernaut, Scarlet Witch, Pyro and Magneto and lets just say they are not exactly the family next door. But that is not the point. The point is that I see memories as the people I absorbed do. Which is why it was a completely new feeling to be confused about a memory. Gambit had been confused when we had fought. He didn't know how he had done what he had done. He hadn't been lying to me. Shit.

"Believe me now, chère?" asked a tired voice from the floor. (Yeah I kind of just let him drop there. I guess that wasn't very nice.)

"Yeah, whatever Swamp Rat." I said, still grumpy. I hate being wrong.

"K"

Silence fell again.

"I still ain't apolgizin'" I reminded him. I guess I should, but I really don't like it, so I wasn't going to.

"I know." He said, still sounding a little tired.

"Can I leave now?"

"Wait, are we good now?" He asked, holding out a hand. I put my glove back on and shook it. We were good again.

"You still angry about being set up, chère?" he asked as he let us out (he had a key- bastard!).

"Hell ya! All Jean told me was all the older students had to meet in one of the classrooms."

"Kinky." He said with a smirk.

"Perv!" I said, punching him in the arm.

Told ya he would get it.

* * *

As you may have noticed i did a very quick edit, putting very little effort into the chore. As well as I usually go back and do accents after I edit, but I didn't even bother today, my apologizes Hopefully the chapter is fine without them.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it wasn't as funny again but don't worry, it will be back.

Do the button thing por favor and have a nice day.


	13. Those wonderful school bells

Thank you all reviewers. Even though you can be a bit demanding.

One wants me to update everyday

Another wants longer chapters

I get people begging for quick updates

I get others threatening me to update soon (most of the time with strange animals)

Plus I have at least five people who have told me that their family thinks they are nuts for laughing out loud at the computer. Makes me pretty proud. –wipes away a tear-

* * *

The funny thing about emotional distress is that even when it happens you still have school the next day. The only ray of hope I could see was that we had an assembly today during my math class. Eat that algebra. Of course it was a tiny ray of hope considering that assemblies were naturally boring as hell and Kurt and Kitty had so kindly prevented me from sneaking into some distant corner to sit with them. Misery loves company? At least I managed to grab a snack before this little shindig since I kind of slept through breakfast. Again. Mmm…nothing like some Coke and Snickers to fill the caffeine/sugar void of my mornings. Eggs and orange juice are for losers.

"Hello students, if you could please take your seats and quiet down, we can get started today," a voice declared through the loudspeakers in the gym. It was Mrs. Nackash, our head guidance instructor. "Please quiet down" She begged. The woman was about five foot two and weighed perhaps thirty pounds. No one really felt inclined to follow her suggestions.

A piercing whistle did the trick. Mr. Naples, the new coach (since we kind of stole the other one) stood a couple feet away from Nackash, silver whistle in mouth. I can't believe those aren't illegal yet, talk about cruel and unusual punishment. Whistle- run a mile, whistle- jump those hurdles, whistle- climb the recently waxed 100 foot wall in socks and ski gloves. Maybe the last exercise was a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much. Gym class represents all the darkness in the world. Someday I'll prove that.

"Thank you George," Nackash said to him and went back to address us. "As you all probably know our own principle Mr. Kelly ran for mayor last year. Unfortunately he lost by a narrow margin. (Please give me a moment to express my sorrow with noisemakers and confetti) However, though it saddens us to announce it (don't bet your first born on it), we are proud to present Mr. Kelly as a new candidate for U.S. Senator (I would rather present him as a candidate to test a new method of execution. Preferably one that involves thumbscrews, but oh well)! Let's give Mr. Kelly our best wishes in his awaited challenge!"

Fairly large size applause followed this. Funny thing- the Xavier kids didn't really feel up to the celebrating. Wonder why…

"We are also proud to present our new Principle, Mr. Al Mackenzie." She said with smile that seemed rather fixed.

Mr. Al Mackenzie just looked like a barrel full of fun. Cropped grey hair and a permanent scowl. Oh this was going to be good. Maybe he stopped breast feeding too early.

He stepped up to the microphone and started his speech, "It is quite obvious that there has been some turbulence over the last few years in this establishment. (I guess he just transferred from teaching kindergarten) To deal with this, your government has sent me and some associates of mine to take leadership of the school. (At this point I wasn't sure if he was talking military branch or Italian mafia) We are fully aware of the…diversity…that exists here and are fully capable of handling it. No longer will reckless and violent behavior be tolerated. To ensure this, we have drawn up some new rules for you all to be aware of. First…"

Government? Oh this was going to be a lovely year. Kudos on the diplomatic use of the word "diversity" though. I think Kelly would have just stuck with "mutant infestation".

"Second…"

"What a waste of time and money. If they would just kick out the mutants, we wouldn't have all these problems."

That was the charming quote of a girl in front of me to her equally charming boyfriend.

"Yeah seriously, make them get their own school and stop wrecking ours."

I didn't notice that I was leaning forward and balling my hands into fists until Kurt pulled me back, whispering for me to calm down. Evidently he heard their comments as well.

"It's not worth it, Rogue" He said.

"That means that security guards will be posted around your hallways at every moment and they won't tolerate violence, use of powers, or even the smallest attempts to provoke a fight…"

Wow. I know Jail is usually a metaphor for school, but jeeze they just want to make that a reality, don't they? How long before I get my gay lover? (I think I'll keep that joke to myself just for security reasons).

"Ha! With those soldiers on guard, those muties will be kicked out in no time. They can't get away with bulling us with their powers anymore." Idiot boyfriend said.

"Who says their protecting you from us? Maybe they're protecting us from you." I hissed.

They whipped around. "Yeah right, freak," The girl said, "We're not the problem here. Why don't you just go back to the trailer you rolled out of, Dolly Parton?"

Let it be said that Dolly Parton is from Tennessee, not Mississippi. Let it also be said that I'm going to kill this damn Yankee!

"I would watch if I were you sunshine, 'cause you ain't goin' to always have your boyfriend around to protect you." I said in a low voice.

Her eyes widened and Kurt and Kitty both hissed together "Rogue! Stop it!" and pulled me back again.

"It's just like a freak to resort to bullying because she can't make friends of her own. Not our fault no one likes you." She said with a sneer.

Kurt and Kitty were instantly poised and ready to hold me back but there was no need.

"I'm cool" I said with a shrug, "Don't worry."

It was true. I was fine. Perfectly fine. Perfectly perfect unscrewing my coke behind my back and pouring it over Miss Non-freak's pretty little head.

She jumped up screeching like a wounded bird. Kitty gasped, and boyfriend glared. I laughed my head off.

"Settle down! Settle down! What is going on up there?" our new principle demanded to know.

"The mutant poured soda all over me." The girl cried turning and pointing at me. I only laughed harder since I got to see that some soda had flowed over her eyes, dragging her sparkly eye shadow down her face.

"Is that true?" Mr. Mackenzie inquired of me. Instead of answering I merely said, "She had it coming."

"Get down here now." He ordered. Of course I obliged. I'm a good little girl. I stood beside him half facing him, half turned out to the crowd, arms folded in front of my chest.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Rogue."

"Rogue what?"

"Just Rogue."

"Uh-huh. That's cute."

"This, boys and girls," He said turning away from me and back to the students, "is what will not be tolerated here anymore."

Ten bucks says he makes me wear a sign that says "bad example" and stand in the corner.

"I know you may be used to getting away with your little offenses in the past, but that time has passed. Congratulations Just Rogue, you are the first one to experience the new Student Conduct system here at Bayville High." Mr. Mackenzie said, putting his attention back on me again.

"Well paint me yellow, and call me excited." I said sardonically. I heard a couple gasps at my words. Ha Ha. Ten points for me. Yes the new principle was a scary man. However after Juggernaut, Magneto and Apocalypse, the edge just wasn't quite there.

"A wise guy eh? Should we call your mother so she can see what an intelligent and well-behaved daughter she raised?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. That had to be the funniest damn threat I ever heard.

"If you can find my mother to tell her that, I'll join the cheerleading squad." I replied.

"Oh you are darling aren't you?" He said with a smile that lacked all humor, "Smith, Yatson, escort her to my office will you. She can be dealt with there."

Escort has two connotations. There are escorts that take you to dances and there are escorts that take you to jail. Let's just say I wasn't heading to Winter Formal.

"Let go of me!" I demanded a couple minutes later and surprisingly they did. Of course that could be because we had apparently arrived at my destination- the principle's office. The large red chair was turned away from me, but the edge of a boot told me someone was in it. How movie cliché could you get?

"Amazing," a familiar voice said drifting over to me, "saving the world one moment and getting into petty school fights the next."

The chair turned around and a man with grey hair and an eye patch stared into my eyes.

"You certainly are an enigma Rogue, I have to say." Nick Fury said looking away from me and into a manila folder that was open in his hands.

"Stubborn, Headstrong, Defiant, Rebellious," He listed off.

"Is that all in your little folder," I asked, motioning to the said item.

"Not yet."

"Goody," I replied in flat tone. I was quiet for a moment before asking, "So if you are here that means that the government organization in charge of this school is-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D., yeah," He finished for me, shutting the folder and putting it on the desk. The word "ROGUE" was handwritten on the tab. Is there anyone who doesn't have a file on me?

"A whole world of terrorist threats and dangerous enemies and special forces is taking care of a high school?" I taunted.

"I doubt this is surprising Rogue, but a good portion of the students here are far scarier than any terrorist I've seen."

I guess he had a point, but still the idea seemed rather ridiculous.

I shrugged.

"Look at it as a preemptive strike. Tensions are getting high, everyone can feel it. We are just trying to keep matters calm as long as we can. It won't be long before things start getting real ugly. You know that just as well as I do."

I nodded.

"You also probably know that certain stunts don't help matters in the least."

Gee, what stunts could he be referring too?

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? If you want Kelly back so much, we can drag him back if that will make you happy. Will that make things better for you?"

"No, I-" I began

"I didn't think so. We are on your side, you know that. But that won't work if you don't put some effort into it. We are counting on you Xavier kids to be the good example, to be representatives of peace and all that. There are too many non-mutants who want to do harm to deal with you and your little temper tantrums.

"Fine! I'll be good, okay? I'll just take their shit and smile like I'm supposed to. How's that?"

"Perfect."

I huffed.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, I have to assign punishment."

"Punishment? I thought you were on my side!" I argued.

"I am, but I still have to make an example out of you don't I?"

I muttered a few choice obscenities under my breath.

"Four Saturday detentions, this week in in-school suspension and a 1000 word essay on the importance of respecting your peers' opinion."

"You have got to be kidding!" I screamed, "All I did was spill a little soda on the girl. I didn't carve my name into her!"

"Told you, have to make an example," He said smiling, "By the way, thanks for volunteering."

I had a small list in my mind of things I would much rather volunteer for at that moment. At least four of them involved a sharp object.

I glared at him, but managed to say nothing except, "Are we done here?" through gritted teeth.

"I think so," he said and I got up to leave.

"Oh wait," He called out, "I forgot, your punishment includes a call to your parents."

"If you can find my mother-"

"You will join the cheerleading squad, I know" he finished again. I didn't even want to know how he knew that.

"Actually," he continued, "I was thinking of a more paternal connection rather than maternal."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he pushed a couple buttons on the phone sitting in front of him.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said through the speaker. Please don't let it be-

"Logan? This is Nick Fury. I'm calling to let you know we had a little problem down here at Bayville High."

I groaned.

"That Problem better not be named Stripes!" Logan growled.

"Stripes is your nickname for me. My name is Rogue," I said. Now I know for sure that I am related to the Dodo bird.

"God Damn it Rogue. Two days! You couldn't go two days without getting' into to trouble! Do you realize that? For god's sakes couldn't you just shut up and fold your hands for five minutes?"

"No. I can't. I'm not going to try being someone I'm not!"

"I'm not telling you to!" He countered, "I just want you to stop actin' like a frickin' two year old for once."

"Screw you!"

Fury was just watching this with an amused expression on his face. I was tempted to ask if he wanted me to get him some popcorn, but I got distracted.

"What the hell did you do?'

"What?" I asked.

"What did you do," he repeated, "To get into trouble?"

I looked at Fury. I didn't really want to admit it. Fury pushed the phone closer to me. See if I send him a Christmas card.

"I'm waitin' Stripes"

I sighed and said, "I poured soda on a girl."

"Damn it, couldn't you-"

"She was pulling the mutie/freak crap on me! She said-"

"I don't care! I don't want to hear the excuses. You need to get a grip. This can't continue."

"Fine."

"Your word's not enough this time, I'm sorry. I'm pulling the collar privileges."

"No!" I cried, "You can't do that! That could be the key to controlling my powers! You can't take that away!"

"Don't even try to tell me what I can and can't do, kid!" He said angrily, voice rising. "Something has got to change."

"Not that," I begged (pathetically), "Please not that."

There was just silence.

"One. More. Chance." He said slowly, "That is all you get. If you so much as kick a locker, you are done. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"See you later kid. You're training Bobby tonight."

Fury reached over and hit a button on the phone.

"…Exactly what collar-"

"Finish that sentence and you will get to replace that eye patch with a blindfold" I threatened. He backed off and just sent me to room 221 for in-school.

The rest of my day was pretty much spent trying to figure out what kind of gun the woman with the black bun sitting at the teacher's desk had on with her uniform.

Could you believe it was only Monday?

* * *

Short chapter I know

Does haste make up for it?

Again no accents.

This is the second version of the chapter and I still don't like it that much (I actually really really don't like it. Thereforeit will probably be redone again)A reviewr already mentioned that my sarcasim was dwindling. I know I don't have a lot in this chapter. I'm sorry. It is a short update and right now in the plot the serious stuff is a wee bit more important than the humor. Don't worry, funny will be back next chapter. I promise.

Note on the dodo bird- it was an extremely dumb creature that was rumored to run towards its enemies. A little explanation for my allusion for you.

Until next time…

Review responsibly!


	14. Something about the purple hair

A'ight boys and girls. It is chapter 14, hot and fresh.

As always I would like to take a moment to thank my many reviewer. I do have a lot.

For that reason I'm not writing individual shout outs, at least this chapter. I know a lot of you have questions about the plot, and I assure you most of them will be answered during the story. I do want to offer a special thanks to Simba, my favorite reviewer (I love you all, but she writes me a small novel for a review and it is wonderful.) Your reviews make me crack up everytime I read them, thank you soooo much.

A note to all people reading this story- This is a story with romance. Not a romance with story. I'm sorry to all that are looking for just Romy action. I know a lot of you are probably scanning the chapters for Rogue and Remy stuff and I don't blame you, I've done the same myself when I get in odd moods. However this is not a good story to do that, there just isnt' that much there yet. I'm sorry.

Another note ('cause apparently I like to hear myself type)- I have pretty much done away with everyday accents. My apologies, I am just too lazy. You will notice one or two sentences in this chapter where I have placed them, but other than they are nil to none in existence. Just not worth it to me.

Okay, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter (which is monstrously long)-

* * *

I was bored to death by Thursday. Actually I was bored to death by 12:00 on Monday, but it was really really bad by Thursday.

"So, what kind of gun do you carry?"

I figured a Glock 37

She gave me a suspicious look but answered, "G36"

Like I wouldn't notice the slang for "Glock 36". Cute- use terms the ickle little civilian wouldn't understand. She probably thought I was hoping for an answer like "plasma blaster" so I could say "Wow, cool! Can you blow alien up with that?" This would be fun.

"Isn't that a little outdated?"

"Whadda mean?' she snapped.

"The G36 uses .45 ACP round does it not? The preferred would be the G37 with the .45 GAP round. Same accuracy and what not, but lighter gun with shorter cartridge as well as less recoil, right? I guess then again it makes no difference, it is all just government supplied fire arms right? Well, if I got to choose, I would go with…"

I continued on for a while. It was nice to talk with someone who understood the ins and outs of weaponry like I did. Well, in all honesty, bun lady didn't really talk much. She kind of just sat there with this odd look on her face as I rambled. She only interrupted me once to ask where I learned of this information. I informed her matter-of-factly that my mother started teaching me this stuff when I was like four. Ingrained and all that. She merely nodded and said, "uh huh" in a strange tone.

On Friday she was gone. Instead a man was sitting up front at the desk.

"Arrrg matey! Thar she blows!" I called out when I entered. Fury didn't look amused. Considering he ordered me to sit down and shut up, I would guarantee that he wasn't. Jeeze, you would think a man with an eye patch would be accustomed to the pirate jokes by now.

I put on my CD player and read my book while he continued to read the paper. Suddenly my music cut out. Fury stood over me, staring at me.

"Can Ah help you?" I asked.

"Where's your essay?"

"What essay?"

"The 1,000 word one on respecting your peers, where is it?"

"In mah mind." I replied, tapping my head.

"You haven't written it yet?" He asked in an astounded voice, "how come you are reading a book then?"

Apparently something about purple lipstick and ripped clothes had influenced him into labeling me a good student. I got the distinct feeling he didn't work with teenagers very often.

"I like this book. So Ah'm readin' it." I answered.

"But you should be writing the essay."

There's a hole in my bucket, dear Liza, dear Liza.

"When is it due?"

"3:00 today." He answered firmly.

"K, then. Leave me alone."

"What?" he asked sounding bewildered.

"I have until three. Bother me then."

He stared at me in shock. Really really didn't work with teenagers very often.

"No." He said with authority.

"Good. Then don't bother me at all." I said with a smile.

"Do it now."

"Do what now?"

Okay, I admit it I was starting to be annoying on purpose. I was bored and he was turning such a lovely shade of violet.

"The essay!"

"Why?"

"Because that is part of your punishment!"

"But it isn't three yet."

"You can't do it at three!"

"Why?"

"Because that is when it is due. You have to start now to finish by three." He answered as this was the simplest concept in the world. Well, okay it kinda was. Did I mention how much fun I was having?

"It is nine o'clock. Are you suggesting that it will take me seven hours to finish the essay?"

"Six hours! Six hours until three."

Okay that was rather embarrassing. Stupid math.

"I don't think it will take me six hours," I informed him.

"Do you know exactly how long it will take you to write it?"

"Nope."

"Then you should start now!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Why?" I said innocently.

"So you can finish by three."

"I don't' think it will take me six hours," I reinforced him.

So fix it, dear Henry, dear Henry.

"But you don't know exactly how long it will- Arg! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I'm a mutant who can't touch, with a sociopath criminal mother, fuzzy brother, Cajun stalker, overprotective wolf man parental figure, and I'm in high school.

"I dunno. What do you think is wrong with me Nicky Darlin'?" I asked in a would-be seductive tone.

I swear to god his left eye twitched when I called him Nicky.

"That is Mr. Fury to you." He barked out.

"Is it really?" I inquired.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"I mean, is that your real name? Or did you change it to seem more intimidating like Vin Deisel or something?"

"Yes, it is my real name. Is Rogue really your name?" He shot back.

"Nah," I said casually, leaning back in my chair to put my feet on the desk, "it is more of a life style."

Yep, I think I ripped that movement straight off the swamp rat. It was something he would say, too. How sad. Kudos to me for not tipping backward and landing on my ass. That would have been worse than the seven hour comment.

Fury decided it was time to give up and settled on shaking his head and returning to his seat.

I returned to my music and book.

Lunch was a relief. It is astounding how claustrophobic you can feel in an empty classroom.

Ah yes, the usual "I never get sick" and end up in bed with pneumonia routine.

"Rogue, my oh my are you difficult to track down during your lunch hour."

I stared up at Magneto who beamed down at me on my bench. I fought back the natural reaction of "you say that like it is a bad thing…" and settled on the always intelligent, "Oh, really?"

He nodded and said, "No matter, I've found you now."

Okay, my turn. You hide and I'll come find you. In a year or so.

"And for what purpose were you seeking me?"

See? I can play diplomat. When I want to. When there is a very scary and powerful mutant standing over me while I sit on a metal lined bench.

"To take you to lunch of course."

Yeah- of course. I knew that. HELP! ANYONE!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't," I said trying to sound as disappointed as I could, "I have school and such. Can't leave premises?"

"Really? The woman in the office told me that 18 year olds could leave campus for lunch if they wanted to."

Shit in a bucket.

"Uh…that's true but I…uh…have in-school and we aren't allowed to leave campus at all. Sorry"

I have no idea if that is true. It sounded logical, but I don't quite have an extended knowledge of school rules. Maybe I should phone up Jean. Ten bucks says she or Scott would know.

"Also odd, because they allowed me to sign you out."

"What?" I asked, quashing the panic that threatened to edge into my voice.

Explain this 'sign me out' business now. Before I wet myself.

"I signed you out for the afternoon."

"How? Don't you have to be on a guardian approved list the school has to do that?"

Instinctively I looked around.

"What are you looking for?" He asked humorously.

"Cop cars, homicide detectives, CSI agents," I answered honestly before I could stop myself.

He chuckled. That was creepy.

"You don't think very highly of me do you, Rogue?"

CAN YOU BLAME ME?

"It isn't that, I just…"

Ah hell, I had no idea how I was going to get out of this.

He held up a hand, thank god, to stop my speech.

"I am on the approved list to sign you out." He said simply.

How'dja wrangle that?

I must have looked puzzled because he elaborated, "Principle Darkholme put me on there when you transferred to the school."

Mother. 'Nuff said.

"Oh" I replied lamely.

I gave on last go-

"I only have like twenty minutes left for lunch; we wouldn't have time to go out."

"I signed you out for the rest of the day."

Crash and burn.

"So- shall we go?" He asked cheerfully.

"By all means," I replied with a fake smile.

I spent most of the car ride contemplating whether Logan's smile was scarier than Magneto's. The jury is still out on that one.

Our restaurant of choice was at least twenty stories up. We sat by a window overlooking the city. It was gorgeous. And the menu was in English too. I was still way underdressed of course. Blond women in smart suits looking at me like I was the scum of the universe. Let's just say I had the sudden inclination to do a tap dance for no good reason.

"So who are we waiting for?" I asked. When we had been seated, Magneto had informed the host (they still call them that when you are filthy rich right?) that we were still waiting on a party.

"Just an old associate of mine," he informed me, waving his hand in a casual gesture.

"And you have taken me out to lunch again because…" I finally dared to prompt.

"I told you before, you are an interesting girl."

Freak.

"Oh" I replied.

"Oh excellent," Magneto suddenly said as a thirty-something women approached the table. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and fair shin. She was gorgeous.

"Rogue- I dare say you've already met Raven," he continued, addressing me this time.

"Raven Darkholme?" I asked in a low voice.

"Hello Ann-Marie" She said.

"Rogue," I corrected through gritted teeth.

"Of course," she said waving it off and taking a seat next to Magneto.

"If you two would kindly excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I said pushing my chair out.

More like I need to use the window- to plummet to my death.

"Sit down young lady," Ordered Mystique.

This bit. Like a rabid dog.

I really didn't feel like making a scene so for once in my life I did as I told.

"So? How is school? You had in-school this week did you not?" Mystique asked conversationally.

"You spying on me?" I inquired.

"Just keeping an eye on the life of my only daughter," she replied with a half smile. I was going to be sick.

"You have no daughter," I snapped.

She sighed and said, "Yes, you always did have a love of the dramatics."

Oh goody, the assassin was going to talk about me like I was a seven year old with an imaginary friend. This was lovely.

"Not being dramatic," I contested, "just being realistic. I wasn't a daughter, I was a weapon. Do not feed me shit and call it ice-cream Mystique."

She rolled her eyes. Seriously! She rolled her eyes at me. I nearly said screw it to blending in and tackled her across the table.

"How is Kurt?" she continued as if I said nothing to offend her.

"You don't spy on him as well?"

She groaned and put two fingers to her temple making small circles.

After a moment's silence I asked, "What? Run out of children who hate you Mystique?"

Mystique opened her mouth in outrage but was interrupted by Magneto saying, "Yes, a **water for me"**

"And you miss?" The waiter asked Mystique.

She quickly glanced down at the menu and requested a peach-mango margarita in a tired voice.

"And you…" the waiter asked, addressing me.

"Strawberry margarita" I said casually.

"She'll have a sprite, thanks," Mystique corrected.

Can I have a happy meal toy too?

I glared at her. She ignored it.

Instead she decided to try again for civil conversation.

"So, are the wonderful Jean and Scott still together?" she asked in a mock-sweet voice.

"Yep, thanks to you," I snapped.

"Thanks to me? How so?" she demanded.

"That little Scott desert thing that you pulled brought them together. Didn't you know?"

Rock concert ring any bells?

"I didn't realize…that certainly was not my intention, I assure you."

"Well that doesn't exactly stop them from frolicking around the mansion holding hands, does it?"

"You have my sincerest apologizes," she said, head down. She sounded so absolutely solemn that I couldn't help cracking up. She smiled as well.

"Speaking of mansion love," she continued, "What is this about you and Gambit?"

Can I please take the odd shaped little fork I have and just put in my jugular now?

"Nothing!" I said exasperatedly, "We are just friends."

"Well I overheard that fireworks girl talking to the fire girl and she said-"

"Well gee, don't you think Jubilee talking to Amara is clue enough that their information is crap?" I asked.

Mystique smiled again.

"Okay then, I was worried. When I said you could do better than Scott I most definitely didn't mean some former lacke-"

Magneto cleared his throat. I blushed. I had completely forgotten that he was there. By the looks of it, Mystique had too. I cracked up again.

"Rogue, is…is that you?" a voice said behind me, catching my attention.

A handsome blond man in a long coat approached the table. For a second I didn't' understand why Angel was looking at me strongly until I remembered that I was sitting in an exclusive NY restaurant with Magneto and Mystique. Well, I'm sure Angel didn't know that the blond chick was Mystique of course. But I know he knew Magneto. Funny the last time the three of us were together, Angel was rescuing me from hunting down Magneto. Odd how life works, isn't it?

"Friend of yours, Warren?" A heavily British voice asked. It belonged to a tall gorgeous girl with, if you can believe it, bright purple hair. I think she was getting even more stares than me.

"Uh...yes. This is Rogue; I believed I mentioned her before?" He answered.

"Ah yes, you are one of Xavier's kids are you not?" she said to me.

I nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth Braddock." She said, holding out a hand.

"Hi," I said, tentatively shaking it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, apparently noticing my hesitation.

"Yeah, nothing personal. I just had a bad experience with another British woman with purple hair," I explained. Mystique harrumphed.

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize there were so many," she said with a chuckle.

"You would be surprised," I said, smiling this time.

"Well, we have to be going," Angel reminded us, gently grasping the hand of Elizabeth.

We said our goodbyes. As they started to walk away I realized that the important question of the moment had never been answered. Was Miss Purple Hair a mutant? It was obvious she didn't mind them since she was with Angel and she hadn't said "you are one of Xavier's kids" with the usual distaste. But was she a mutant?

"I am" a voice suddenly said. I looked around until I realized that it was in my head. Wow, were my mental shields down.

"Sorry luv, forgot to mention that while I was at the table. Hope to see you again sometime. I want to hear more about this horrible Purple-haired Brit. Bye"

"Rogue? Are you with us?"

Magneto was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I spaced out there." I replied and lunch went on.

It was around three when I got dropped off back at school. Conveniently around the time school ended. Kudos for them.

"Alright Rogue. We feel that you've had enough time to grow accustomed to the collars affects and would like to begin work on your actual power control."

It was a couple hours later and I was sitting in the med lab with Logan, Beast and the Professor. I winced as the put the new collar on me. I think they put them in the freezer for safe keeping. Collar number two is right next to the cookie dough ice-cream while collar three is on top of the green beans.

"Okay Rogue, are you ready?"

No.

"Yep"

I touched Logan's arm. It was even stranger than the first collar. I could feel him being pulled into me, but it was like it was going through funnel first.

"Whoa," I said pulling my hand away.

Beast nodded. I have no idea why.

"Alright. Now you are going to try and concentrate on stopping the flow," the professor said, "Just relax and visualize a blockage stopping the absorption."

Because relaxation and blockades always go hand in hand.

I nodded.

I concentrated as hard as I could. Hoover Dam, Great Wall of China, anything to stop the flow. But it didn't stop. No matter how hard I tried.

Three attempts afterwards yielded the same results. Logan was even starting to look a bit worn.

I went to try again, but was stopped.

"That is enough for tonight Rogue," Beast informed me.

"But I didn't…I haven't…" I stuttered.

"I know," the Professor said gently, "But tonight was just the first time. We were testing waters. Do not fret- we will continue our efforts of course. However, for now, it is time to rest."

Then the collar came off and like always, I let the blackness wash over me.

Bluebirds woke me the next morning. It was a lovely dawn and I was overjoyed to be woken up early to enjoy it. Even more wonderful was the fact that I got to go to school on a Saturday. I would get a wonderful opportunity to finish up my homework and possibly start an extra credit project or two.

If you believed that, then I've got a time machine I want to sell you.

The first thing that hit me when I awoke was anger. Tin man had been bluffing. Completely, on the fly, make Gambit proud bluffing. This of course relates to what I gleaned off of Logan the night before. The whole collar thing? Completely made it up on the spot. He would never take away that privilege from me. He made me beg for no reason! The professor, Storm, etc- never even heard the threat. Had no knowledge of it at all. It was total crap and I fell for it. Logan would pay for that. Somehow, someway- I would get him. Just not right that second, 'cause I had to go to jail, I mean school.

I was at detention for two minutes before Fury came up to me and ordered me to hand over my Essay. I gave him a cheeky smile and he ripped away my book, placing some paper and a pen on my desk. Should the captain or general or whatever he is have something better to do with his time than baby-sit?

_Why you should respect your peers' opinions._

_By Rogue._

_You should respect fellow student's opinions because if you don't you could make them angry. And then they might grow up to work for North Korea. Then when they start bombing the U.S., they will make sure to start with your house._

_The end._

I had been doing the rubber pen trick for about five minutes when he came over to check my progress. Apparently he wasn't impressed with my work since he crumpled up my essay and pointed to a blank sheet of paper. It was going to be a long detention.

Many long hours later I was in my room. And I mean_ long _hours later. The next time I have to work with Bobby I'm absorbing Pyro first. Pyro and Amara. I think that child would make a much better puddle then team mate, I swear.

Now it was seven thirty. And I wanted to go to bed. However, there was no way I could sleep through the small party going on next door. Jean had stopped by for a night and the girls decided that this warranted a sleepover thing. I had been invited and laughed for a full minute before I realized that they were serious. Then I laughed harder and went to my room.

Even with a pillow over my head I could still hear random high-pitched screams. I tried putting my music up high and sleeping, but I quickly realized that I kind of made more noise that way and still couldn't sleep. Was asking the lot of them to be quiet at seven-thirty Saturday night so I could sleep unreasonable? Probably. Of course that rather made me want to do it more, but it wasn't worth the fight. I considered taking my blanket to the library to sleep (guaranteed there would be no teenagers there on Saturday night) but people would still be moving and what not and it wouldn't be much better.

I cursed the boys for getting rooms all the way on the other side of this hall. I bet it was quiet over there. Maybe I could convince Jaime or somebody to let me use their room. Wait a tick! Remy wasn't here. He was on a date. Good chance he wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning, knowing his reputation. Did I dare?

"OH MY GOSH, NO WAY!"

Hell yeah.

I fought down the urge to sing the mission impossible theme again as I crept down the hall and slipped into Gambit's room. It was dark. I guess that really wasn't a surprise since I hadn't turned the light on yet.

As far as rooms go, it was pretty plain and ordinary. Nothing that hinted that anyone lived here at all except for a couple decks of cards littering the furniture. Also there was a small duffel beside his bed. I lifted it up, and felt that it had a fair amount of things in there. I snooped a bit, and saw that there were just some clothes and such in it. My suspicions had been confirmed. It was an emergency bag. An emergency bag is a bag that is always packed no matter where you are, so you can leave in a hurry if you want to. I know that because I have one sitting underneath my bed. It wasn't that I didn't like it here, I just wanted to…you know…be ready to go if I had to for some reason.

I zipped Remy's bag back up. Perhaps it was a criminal instinct. I wouldn't doubt it.

Suddenly feeling weary again, I flopped down on his bed. I was a bit chilly since I forgot to bring over my blanket, but I couldn't bring myself to get under his covers. That was just a little too intrusive. I reveled in the silence of this side of the hallway as I drifted off to sleep.

(A/N I considered stopping it here, but the realized that would be cruel. And people say I'm not a nice person)

I realized it was not yet morning when I woke up in total darkness. Out of curiosity, opened my eyes to see what ungodly hour I had awoken at. However my alarm clock wasn't there. My nightstand wasn't even there. What the hell?

"Where the hell is my alarm clock," I hissed into the darkness.

"Probably in your room chère, but I could be wrong."

I nearly fell off the bed when I heard the voice come out of nowhere. I sat up quickly and looked towards the source and spotted two glowing red orbs. Seeing Gambit reminded me why he was in my room. Rather, why I was in his room.

"Sorry Remy," I whispered, "The girls were having some thing and I couldn't sleep. I didn't think you would be home until morning."

"I figured it was something like that," he whispered back.

"Why didn't you wake me when you came home? When did you come home?" I asked.

"Around one, and I didn't want to disturb you. You looked peaceful." He said.

I don't think anyone has ever described me as 'peaceful'. Then again I was unconscious.

"Oh, thanks" I replied, "I'm going to go back to my room now." I slipped out from underneath his covers and headed to the door.

"Pas un problem," he said, "any time you want to sneak out of my room in the wee hours of the morning is fine with me."

I didn't have to see him to know he was smirking. Perv.

I went back to my room and silently put on my pajamas and climbed into bed. The clock told me it was 3:12 A.M.

At 3:27 A.M. I realized that I was too wide awake to fall back asleep, no matter how far I buried myself under my covers.

I suddenly heard a creak as if someone had opened the door. I stayed completely still. Nearly silent foot prints were approaching my bed. A weight settled upon it and I took the opportunity to turn myself over rapidly and trap the intruder underneath me and my blankets.

"Are we carrying on then chère?" a low tone asked. I playfully smacked Remy in the head and rolled off of him.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Couldn't sleep- jus' like you." He replied.

"Oh. So what do we do about it?" I teased.

"I have an idea." He said, his voice taking on a devious tone. Ah yes, this was probably one of the things Logan wanted me to stop doing. All the more reason to do it, my dear. Bastard.

"What?" I asked sounding a little excited.

"Come on," he told me and headed out my window. Quick as a flash he was scaling donw the plant thing with me following.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just come on," He repeated, "You'll see."

I shivered in the cool night air as we headed straight for….the pool.

"We aren't…we can't be….are you serious?" I demanded.

"Absolutely, lets swim." He said sounding perfectly calm about the idea.

"It is the middle of the night in October. In New York! We will freeze you idiot."

"Non, the pool is heated."

"Outside ain't"

"Den stay in the water."

"You're crazy, I'm going back in."

"Aw, come on chère. Just for a little bit."

"Uh-uh, no way." I said and turned to head back to my window.

"Alright," he conceded, "We'll go back in."

"Good."

Liar, liar pants on fire. Gambit decided it would be a good idea to pick me up just then and jump with me into the pool. I wonder if he heard me screaming underwater.

I shivered as the cool air wrapped around my wet head. My pajamas clung to my body, heavy with water. My wet T-shirt gave me no protection from the cool air. My wet T-shirt! Oh shit on a stick I had a white shirt on. I flew back underwater, hugging my chest tightly.

"Whats the matter chère?" Remy asked.

"My shirt," I muttered.

"What about….oh….C'est blanc" he said laughing.

"Not funny," I said in a low voice.

"Oh don't be grumpy," he ordered peeling off his one shirt and handing it to me. I made a few angry animalistic noises as I put it on.

"Will you relax and just enjoy the water. You can't tell me that a Mississippi girl like you doesn't love to swim."

He had a point damn it.

"And I know you don't get to swim much anymore because of your mutation."

Another point. This was getting annoying.

"So enjoy."

"Fine," I replied, "But speaking of my mutation, don't come near me. It's dangerous."

"Ah, chère, relax," he said swimming towards me. I tried to get away but he grabbed my waist using his shirt to block skin to skin contact.

"See- no harm done," he whispered in my ear. It sent a large wave of shivers down my body. I jumped away from him saying, "Hey hey hey. Watch it on the empathy, remember?"

"Empathy? Rogue, I didn't…I swear!" He said looking extremely sincere. Of course since it was Gambit that really didn't mean much, but I still felt inclined to believe him.

"Uh, okay fine." I said, "Just be careful please. I don't think I can pull you out of this pool if you end up unconscious."

"No worries chère." He said.

To be honest, time flew. It was the sunrise that forced us from the water. For some reason we forgot that we had gone through my window to get to the pool and returned through the mansion's back doors to get back in. (Gambit had a key). We were laughing and hurrying through the house (freezing our asses off) when we got to the kitchen and saw that we weren't the only ones up.

Storm just stared at us with her morning tea. We must have been rather funny looking, dripping wet and I wearing Gambit's shirt.

"I would hurry and get dressed, you two are dripping everywhere," she stated. It took us a while to realize that we weren't getting into trouble for once.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" she insisted. We didn't need to be told again.

* * *

And the curtain closes. So, a rather fun chapter write as usual. A comic cameo, more Magneto weirdness, a little Mystique and of course a wee bit of Romy to end off the chapter. Hope it was too your liking. Feel free to let me know if it was or not (a not so subtle hint asking you to review)

Until next time!


	15. Black leather, baby

Shout-outs:

Angstwolf- Indeed Magneto isn't the type to not have an ulterior motive

Sakura- glad you like the lack of fluff. And yes, of course people are going to find out about Magneto and Rogue's second 'date'.

Silverbells- yet another person who does not trust Magneto. What did he ever do to you?

Realtfarraige- what is remy if not stalkerish?

Coldqueen- alas no- Remy was in a chair beside the bed. But- (and I don't think anyone caught on to this), she fell asleep on top of the covers and woke up underneath them.

Sheisbeautiful- South Florida actually. I'm glad my quick updates please you lol.

Acornfish- Pet Peeve! Rogue is not Rouge! Drives me up a wall when people put that, even on accident.

2060- And another who is worried about Magneto. This is getting fun.

Bored- don't worry, I'm still chuggin'

Ish- Yes, Remy LeBeau- dripping wet and shirtless. Soooo hot. I don't' care if I'm a stupid fan girl, It's my party and I can drool if I want to

Simba- As always, love love love your review. Seriously, I sit and wait just for your reviews. The other's are nice, but I always look forward to yours. We have the exact same view and Rogue and Remy's relationship so you are with me in every step of this story. It is so wonderful. Thank you so much for the support!

Blonde- I'll get working on those babies

I-Love- first reviewer! New chapter here!

* * *

"No." I said firmly.

"You are just learning- we aren't making you do anything." Frank said, trying to convince me.

It wasn't going to happen.

"But it is a foot in the door and it ain't gonna happen" I repeated

"You work here- it is part of your responsibilities." He continued

"It is Tim's responsibilities, I just fix stuff." I contested.

He sighed. We were currently in the store by the cash register in the front. Frank was unsuccessfully trying to convince me to learn how to work it so I could work counter if I had to. I didn't care if I ever 'had' to, I wasn't going to do it.

"It wouldn't kill you to learn."

I reached over and touched the register. "Ow! It burns!" I said dramatically, recoiling back and holding a hand to my chest.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, returning to a serious tone, "I just don't _do_ customers."

"Well of course you don't, if you did, we would have more," He said with a smile.

It took me a minute to realize I had to hit him for that.

"Will you please just learn it, just in case?" He begged.

I groaned but walked behind the counter and he showed me all the stupid little buttons.

"Okay," He said, testing me, "I'm buying this tire that costs 43.72 and I give you a fifty, how do you ring me up?"

Out of boredom I added sound effects.

"Forty (ding) three (ding) seventy (ding) two (ding). Cash (du-da!), fifty (bam!). Enter (Cha-ching). Change is (ta-da!) $6.28. Thank you for shopping at Hellions Bike Emporium sir."

"You going to make those sound effects with a real customer," he asked.

"Of course not," I replied matter-of-factly, "I'm not going to be talking with any real customers."

That said, I headed back to go fix stuff.

Thanks to the little tutorial break I was late coming home to dinner Sunday night. Much to my dismay I ended up seated next to Bobby and his crew in the middle of the dinner table. What intelligent conversation I got to lend an ear to.

"Superman"

"Batman"

"Superman"

"Batman"

"Dude! Superman would so trash Batman. Super strength…heat vision…flying! Batman has a tool belt and car, he wouldn't stand a chance." Bobby said vehemently

"Yeah, but Batman is the best detective in the world. He would have kryptonite taped to his body before Superman could even lay a hand on him." Jaime argued.

"Superman would drop him off on Pluto before he even got the chance to order Kryptonite from EBay!" Sam said.

"If he could catch him first," Roberto added.

Gee, Batman versus Superman. Change the world, this argument would.

"Whadda mean if! Batman has no powers!" Bobby said, "I have more powers than Batman. I could probably beat him."

"Didn't Batman defeat Mr. Freeze?" Sam asked.

"Whose side are you on?" Bobby demanded.

I can't believe I was still listening to this. But Amara and Jubilee were on the other side of me discussing their favorite brand of make-up so it was the lesser of two evils. How sad.

"Seriously though, we should be in a comic book," Jaime said, "Our lives are pretty much one already."

"True," Roberto agreed. "We definitely need our own comic book. The Amazing Adventures of the X-men!"

"Starring Iceman and his fellow teammates!" Bobby said, spanning his hand across the air in front of him.

"Get over yourself," Sam ordered.

"Hey! Why not? I could lead missions, get all the hot mutant girls after me." Bobby said.

Yeah, that's going to happen.

"Puh-lease," Roberto said, "I'm a hell of a lot more likely to get the hot babe than you. I have an accent."

"Well you can take your accent and shove it up your-"

"Hey come on now! We can all have hot babes."

Boys are so stupid.

"Doesn't work like that though," Sam said, "it is a comic book. We need drama and tangled love lives."

"Yeah true, good relationships are boring. NO one wants to read about those. We need scandal and intrigue."

And they make fun of girls and their soap operas?

"Jean and Scott have to go. They are way to perfect.' Bobby said.

"Yeah. Like- another woman!"

"A telepath!"

"Who is really really hot."

"And blond!"

"But Jean likes some one else too."

"Gambit!"

"Oh yeah- good girl, bad boy."

"No! That's too obvious. (The next part was whispered) Logan!"

"That's so wrong" "Ewww"

"He is like six times her age."

"That is why it is perfect."

"So then Rogue is Magneto then?"

"Of course."

That got my attention.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"What?" Bobby said, trying to look innocent.

"I am not with Magneto!"

"It is just comic book ideas; don't get all psychotic about it. Besides, Jubes works in the office six period and she saw that he signed you out so don't even pretend there isn't something going on there."

"There is most certainly not anything going on between me and-"

"I got it!"

Sam turned to me. "You are dating Gambit, but secretly in love with Magneto and pregnant with Magneto's child."

"I'm pregnant with Magneto's child!" I screamed. This of course got the attention of oh lets say…the entire table. The students stared at me in freeze frame, many with forks poised midair with food.

"Well, Jean is cheating on Scott with Logan!" I said. "Yeah…and I'm full, bye!" I added and rapidly left the table. One day I would have a meal without making a spectacle of myself. I swear.

\\\\\\\\\\\

"Large age differences in couples doesn't really bother you does it chère?" Gambit asked about 45 minutes later. He was sitting on the end of my bed staring at me lying by the head, throwing a pillow up in the air and catching it every so often.

"Drop dead." I replied, causing him to chuckle.

"So…Logan and Jean? Can't say I really saw it coming but…"

"That wasn't me. That was one of the new recruits. They were toying with idea of us as a comic book and that was one of the loves lives the came up with."

"Us as a comic book? Interesting…"

"Yeah- The Amazing X-men."

"Astounding?"

"Astonishing…"

"Unstoppable…"

"Unbreakable…"

"Unlimited!"

"Extreme!"

"Uncanny!"

"Uncanny? What the hell kind of adjective is Uncanny? We are the Uncanny X-men? Who the hell would buy a comic book called the "Uncanny X-men?"

"Hey, nothin' wrong with Uncanny. It's a fine word. Means keen and perceptive."

"It means creepy and unsettling! We are the Unsettling X-men! Heroes of Bayville!"

"Keen and perceptive."

"Fine." I said, conceding, "We are the Keen X-men. Hear us roar. My oh my Remy, you sure do have a way with words." I finished my statement in a soft southern drawl of course.

"You're not very nice chère."

"Never claimed to be," I retorted.

"I know," He said.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Once again I had company at work on Tuesday.

"You're invading my personal space, Travis," I said in a mock-stern voice when I came back into the shop.

"My greatest apologizes my dear southern belle. I meant no offense," he replied with a bow.

"Well, I do declare- Ain't you just the gentlemen," I continued, playing along. Nothing like two bikers acting like blue-bloods for good laughs all around.

Travis hung for most of my shift. Again it made my work go a bit faster. Well except for the fact that he found great amusement in stealing parts and tools when I turned my head. However he ceased that when I kindly asked him to. By 'kindly asked him to' I mean I aimed a monkey wrench at his head.

It was right before I went to leave that he mentioned that the boys were planning another get together and of course I was invited.

"Sorry, can't," I said sadly, "No more bar visits for me for a while." Not exactly what Logan said, but I would rather have that then the metallic babysitter.

"No no no, don't worry. It is at Marcus's house this Friday night. Since Saturday is Halloween, we are having a little prank night get together."

"Do I have to wear a costume?" I asked in an unpleasant tone

"Nah, not at all. This is party to celebrate mischief night. Marcus will never admit this, but he is a little techno-genius. He built all these motion sensor alarm systems. We are going to put out pumpkins and stuff and wait for some stupid little punks to come be destructive. They will set off the alarm systems and we will go scare the hell out of them. It's all in good fun."

"So you are purposely trying to scare little teenagers that are half your age and a quarter your size for fun?" I asked for clarification

"Basically- yes."

"I'm in." I declared.

"Thought you might be." He said nodding.

"Cool."

"Oh one more thing," he added, "We will only be having like snacks and such there so-"

"Grab some dinner from home first?" I finished.

"Well, actually I was thinking that you and I go out to dinner beforehand."

"All the boys?"

"Nope, just us."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were asking me out on a date," I said teasingly.

"Let's say you don't know any better. What do you say then?" He prompted.

I stopped for a second. Holy monkey, this guy was asking me out on a date. I quickly went to tell him that that probably wouldn't be a very good idea when I had a revelation. You know the classic cartoon where two people are very hungry so then they starting seeing the other as a giant hot dog or chicken leg or something? Yeah- it was kinda like that. Only instead of a large poultry product, it was more like a sign that read "Logan would hate me."

"Sounds great," I replied, "I have to check with home first, but I'm sure it will be fine."

Like home has a choice.

"Excellent. Six okay?"

"Perfect."

Perfect. The word of the hour. The perfect revenge. I love my life.

\\\\\\\\\\\

"Is it alright if I move my Friday night collar work to Sunday morning?" I asked at dinner that night. Yep. I was yet again going to make a spectacle of myself during feeding time at the zoo. I think I should just start skipping that meal for my own health.

"Of course," the professor replied with a gentle smile, "May I inquire of the circumstances?"

"May I inquire of the circumstances?" Couldn't the man just say "Why" like normal people?

"I have a date."

"Whoa Rogue, really?" Kitty asked excitedly. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. She is probably going to wet herself.

"No, I thought I would just make that up for no good reason," I replied sarcastically.

"I was just asking…jeeze, don't have to bite my head off," she muttered.

"With who are you going out with, Stripes," Logan demanded.

"With whom," I corrected (What? I'm good at English. Sue me.), "And one of the guys from Hellions (more or less, but he doesn't need to know that)"

"Hell no. You can't go out with one of them." He said instantly.

"Excuse me?" I asked dangerously.

"Those guys are all 40 years old. You can't date them. You are 18 years old!" He said firmly.

"I know my age, thanks (actually, the funny part is that I actually don't since I was adopted and all.). And no, they aren't all 40 years old. The guy who works the front desk is Frank's nephew and is 17 thank you very much."

Logan looked slightly relieved but did not want to admit defeat so soon. "Do you even know anything about this guy? What school does he go to? Does he do drugs? Does-"

He was interrupted by Storm placing her hand over his mouth. "Of course you may go," She said gently, "It is a wonderful idea, have fun."

There in lies the bonus of being the special kid. People are proud of you doing normal everyday things. Like socializing. Boo ya.

Also, I must make a note to myself to go into Logan's room and burn whatever god-forsaken parenting books he has been reading lately. He is driving me crazy!

On the plus side. I have my date. 'Nuff said.

\\\\\\\\\\\

"Clever little Rogue, aren't you?" Gambit asked me later.

"Mind explain' what you mean?" I asked irritably.

"Well, you ain't actually goin' out with that little weasel at the front desk are you?" He said incredulously.

"And if I am?" I challenged.

"Don't believe it. You may be able to trick monsieur_ Wolverine_, but I'm not that easy."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said with a smile that contradicted my words.

"Alright chère, I'll play it your way…for now." He said.

\\\\\\\\\\\

I didn't see Travis again until Friday that week. That is when I gave him the pep talk of entering Mutant manor. Always be ready to duck, no sudden or offensive movements, don't show fear, and don't think bad thoughts. Just the basics. It wasn't until later until I realized that I had given him defense instructions in dealing with a telepathic pit bull. I hope my date doesn't' begin with him dying. That would suck.

\\\\\\\\\\\

6:03 P.M.

I glanced over at the clock once again as I rushed to put on my black eye shadow. Giving myself a last one-over I declared satisfaction and left my room. The first thing I heard when I got down stairs was French. Gambit was in the intercom to the outside gate speaking quite quickly in French. I had to concentrate to finally catch phrases like "no one speaks English here" and "wrong house". I glanced at the Camera so see an irate Travis waiting outside the gate to come in.

"Gambit, you jackass, let him in!" I ordered, rushing over to him.

"But I don't who he is, it isn't safe petite," he said, eyes gleaming. I angrily punched in the code to let him in.

"That is my date you card-freak bastard!" I cried.

"Desole, chère. I had no idea. Please forgive me." He said with a very unapologetic look on his face.

"Like hell you didn't." I snapped and headed towards the front door to let him in. Gambit followed, chuckling softly.

I opened the door before he got a chance to ring the bell. No need to alert the media if I didn't' have to. Suddenly I heard a gasp from the top of the stairs and I looked up to catch sight of the back of Kitty's head as she disappeared back towards the bedrooms. So much for keeping this all hush hush.

"Who the hell is this?" a gruff voice said from a side hallway entrance.

Oh Logan, you are so charming. Finishing school did you wonders.

"My date." I said in bored tone.

"No he ain't" He snapped back.

"Yes he is," I said in a low voice. This could get ugly.

"You said you were going out with a 17 year old. If this is a 17 year old I'll eat my Harley."

"I didn't say I was going out with a 17 year old. I said a 17 year old worked at Hellions. You just assumed. Not my fault."

He was too angry for words for a good minute or so. Just when he opened his mouth to cuss me out or some similar action, Storm entered and quickly put a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he relaxed resigning to only saying, "This is low Stripes. Real low."

"Blame. Your. Self." I said slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"Collar Privileges ring a bell?" I asked in a nasty tone. "Yeah Logan, it is all up here," I said, tapping my head, "Now if you excuse me, I have a date to go on.

I turned around to see that Gambit was pretty much hanging all over my date, sizing him up or something. I snapped my fingers and barked out, "Down boy." Remy took a step back and I pulled my date out the front door. I smiled as I heard Logan hiss as I shut the door, "What the hell is she wearing?"

Kind of a silly question if you ask me. It was rather obvious I was wearing tight pleather pants, a black tube tope type of shirt (only a little smaller) covered by my green mesh top. And of course my fashion usuals- black gloves, choker collar and biker boots. Did I mention my trench? It was getting chilly after all.

I guess the biker boyfriend and slightly slutty clothes put together was being a little cruel to Logan. So to calm his nerves my parting message was thus: "Don't worry Logan, I won't do anything my mother wouldn't do."

See? Who says I'm a mean person?

Out of consideration (a.k.a. I didn't want to go all bitchy so soon) I let him help me on the back of his motorcycle. I really wanted to ride my own bike there maybe have a drag race or two on the way to the restaurant, but there is something so stereotypical about a girl hopping on the back of some hard core old guy's bike that screams "father's worse nightmare." Who am I to argue with movie logic?

The restaurant we went to was a casual place. (Thank god, I was so sick of the stupid French places with waiters that had names with not nearly enough vowels to possible pronounce them.) It was a sort of sports bar/ family restaurant thing. He got a burger and I got some catfish. As usual with us we talked about a myriad of subjects from the differences in gender maturity (See Dixie, you have a job, mutant responsibilities, and go to school. I don't think my son even knows how to do laundry.) to music preferences (I want you to take all this new rock crap you have, you know the Linkin Place and Peas (I believe he mean Korn) and drive to the Atlantic Ocean, walk out on a pier and chuck it all in the water. Then on the way home you will stop at a music store and look for a certain CD. First you look for the word "Led" the "Zeppelin". This is spelled L-E-D space Z-E-….).

Marcus's house was even more fun. A thirty some year old guy named Oliver (seriously) had this monstrously deep voice that was just scary as hell when he sounded mad. It was a group of three wanna-be rappers/gangsters that got the worst of his intimidation skills. When they went for the pumpkins, he went out yelling at them and chasing them down. The best part was not the horrified looks on their faces (though that was awesome), it was the fact that they tripped over their own baggy pants and fell into some mud. I thought my sides would split from the laughter.

It was about 12:45 when Travis dropped me off at the institute (curfew was 1:00). I tried not to wince as he walked me to the door. Not only did I hate all that gentlemanly crap (I mean jeeze o'petes the man had tattoos, why the hell is he acting like a gentleman anyways?) but it led to the awkward front door moment that is usually frequented by a good night kiss. Since kisses from me are usually frequented by unconsciousness, this really wasn't an option. So what the hell were we going to do?

"I had a great time tonight Dixie," he started and I wanted to gag. How cliché can you get. "I…" He started again, "Aw, screw this. Listen Dix, I like you. You wanna go out again sometime?"

"Sure," I said before I could stop myself. Then I panicked. Why the hell had I said that so fast? Why did I agree for another date? There was no point. I already got revenge on Logan. It was like I…Oh Crap! Hot damn- I liked this guy didn't I? He didn't look nearly as old as he was. For one thing, he had all his hair. It was a dark dark brown, nearly black and somewhat long (to his ear). Clean shaven, firm square jaw, and a body he obviously didn't let go through the years. Yeah, I liked this guy.

"Good. We'll figure at a time then," he said turning to leave. I stopped him before I could think better of it, put my gloved hand to his lips and kissed it. He gave me a surprised, yet pleased look before kissing my hand and actually leaving.

I leaned on the door and (though I hate to admit it) reminisced a little. I know I had some god awful stupid sappy look on my face, but for once I didn't really care all that much.

Not a bad first date, not at all.

And hey, if I marry Travis, I'll be Tim's step mom.

"Wash the floors, bitch, wash the floors!"

Yeah, this could be fun.

* * *

Yes, this was a grossly unedited chapter. Please forgive. I am rather tired. Mayhaps I'll go back and fix it later. (a.k.a, my friend and former editor will yell at me that there are fifty thousand typos and missing words I have to fix pronto.)

Hope you enjoyed.

Coming soon:

Rogue and Tim have a talk.

More collar training

Another Braddock cameo? More than a cameo?

And of course- what is Magneto up to?


	16. Be nice to Jean

It has been a long long time since I have updated, I know. I have good reason.

1. I'm leaving for college on Saturday so for a while I had to pack and what not (my sister is getting my room when I leave so I have to pack everything I own into boxes for college or storage).

2. When I finally started writng the story, I got about halfway done with the chapter when my computer died. And when I say died I mean full out Rest In Friggin Piece. It completely shuts off and when I hit the power button nothing at all happens. Mind you, I have had this computer for about a month. It was my brand new college laptop. I called HP support only to find out that I have to send it into their company for repairs. They said I should get it back this Monday. I leave for College this Saturday. Do the math.

3. So now I am on my old laptop that I cleared all of my files off for my brother and sister. However even then it was still screwed up and freezing all over the place. Half the time I couldn't even get it to start up. I finally gave up and decided to reinstall the OS altogether. That was with the OS CD I got with my new computer of which the key code was on the back of my new computer that had just been packed away for shipment. I was one happy camper, let me tell you.

4. I start the story again, and lose it again.

5. I start it one more time and yet again lose it.

6. I finally create this version which is rushed, unedited and not very well written. I don't like this version, I like my original. But this will half to do for now. Sorry.

* * *

"Young lady! Do you have any idea what time it is?" a stern voice greeted me as I entered my room.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you will get in for lurking in the girl's dormitory?" I countered.

"Only if dey catch me," Gambit reminded me. I rolled my eyes. I should have been shocked that he was reclining on my bed at like 1 o'clock in the morning, but since it was 'da infamous Remy Lebeau,' I decided not to even bother.

"So chère, are you goin' to give me all da details," he asked waving his hand in an effeminate manor. It was then I realized that it was a crime to homosexuals everywhere that he wasn't gay. Seriously. He would make a wonderful gay man. Slender body, handsome, almost feminine face, hair a girl would kill for. If he wasn't such a hetero man-whore I would accuse him of being gay.

"No. Now go away," I ordered.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to leave your best friend in the dark are you?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes yet again and declared, "Since when are you my _best_ friend. I don't remember ever calling you my _best_ friend. Acquaintance? sure. Friend? Maybe. Best friend? I think that is a stretch." I motioned for him to turn around while I got out my pajamas to change.

"Nonsense chère. You love me. Now you are going to tell me all about da lovely Travis. Was he a gentleman? Did he hold the door for you? Did he take you to a nice place? Does he have a big-"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry _chère_, didn' realize you were saving dat for the second date."

I immediately stomped over and whipped him in the head with my pajama top repeated. Eventually he grabbed it from me and turned around, holding it from me at arms length.

"Give it back." I ordered in as stern a voice I could manage (we of course had been whispering the entire time, it was very late.)

"Non. I t'ink I will keep dis t'anks. Awfully pretty"

"You no good thief, give that back to me. I need it."

"Should of thought of dat before you went around abusing me with it, shouldn't you?"

I groaned and reminded him that he had deserved it. Upon his disagreement I took the liberty of tackling him.

"Aha" I said triumphantly as I grasped the shirt.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A truly stern voice demanded from the doorway. Logan stood looking at us on my bed.

"Uhhh….long story, "I explained. Yeah, I know. That really didn't explain anything. It was a long story though.

"Bullshit Stripes, what the hell is going on here?" He asked angrily.

I personally thought he was overreacting. Alright, Remy was in my room after hours, so what? It isn't like I could do anything with him. Okay so I might have been entangled with him on my bed. That was still nothing. We are just friends after all. Logan knows that. You know- Maybe it was the underwear. Yeah, perhaps the fact that I was standing there in only my pajama bottoms and a strapless black bra that got him so upset. That could be it. But who knows?

Before I could answer though he suddenly said in a somewhat softer voice, "You know what? I don't even want to know. Nope, I definitely don't want to know. Gumbo- you go back to your room and Stripes- you stay in yours. And getting' dressed would be nice too. I really don't need you prancing around in you underwear. Your string of older boyfriends is quite enough to deal with.

Hold the phone.

Prancing? I don't prance. Horses prance. I do not prance! Especially in my underwear! (That would be dangerous.)

String of older boyfriends? I had one date! String? I'm going to put a string up his-

"Oh can it Logan and go to bed," I ordered, suddenly in a bad mood.

That was the kind of remark that can get you three claw-sized holes in your chest. If you aren't me.

Logan left me alone and I pulled on my shirt and climbed into bed. In a normal universe I would have been very embarrassed about being half naked in front of my guy friend and my quasi-dad. However I lived in my world and in my world I had gotten drunk and hit on Logan, dragged out of a bar kicking and screaming, had random lunch dates with a crazy human-hating old man, and have nearly killed myself many times. Nudity turns out to be very low on the embarrassment scale, all things considered.

Collar training the next day went brilliantly. And by brilliantly I mean that Logan had to practically wrestle me to the ground so I didn't start chucking things again the wall in my frustration. I really wanted to see that scalpel fly too.

"Ugh. Come on, please!" Fireworks was currently begging Kitty to do something.

"No, I'm not very good at that stuff." She was saying in an unsure voice.

Poor sexually deprived Jubilee seeks out attention and love from the Bi-curious Kitty. But poor Kitty is torn between her heterosexual traditions and the needs of her friend.

Wow. I need a friggin' life.

It was Saturday afternoon after I had woken from my lovely collar training session. I had accidentally left a book of mine downstairs in the library the other day and had gone down to pick it up when I hear the girls' conversation.

"I can't do my own make-up and it has to look good for the party to night," Jubilee whined.

"I don't know how to do scary make-up like that. Go find someone else," Kitty ordered.

It was then that Jubilee noticed my presence in the room. "Hey Rogue," she started in a wannabe coy voice, "would you do my make-up? Please?"

"I really don't think that would be a good idea," I informed her. I didn't lie. It was the whole temptation thing. Sorta like when Alcoholics avoiding bars and diet people avoiding Krispy Kremes. If you don't have the opportunity to do it, there is less chance of it happening. Trust me; I was being very nice to Jubilee by refusing.

"Please?" she begged again.

"What party were you two talking about anyways?" I said, changing the subject.

"The huge Bayville Halloween party tonight at the Bayville amphitheater." Jubilee said as if she were declaring the answer to 2 + 2.

"Oh," I replied nonchalantly, "And who is going?"

"Everyone."

Which means I'm not.

"All the kids at the institute?" I inquired. I was pretty sure of the answer already, but might as well get a confirmation before getting excited.

Kitty looked guilty as she said, "Yeah, we all are. I thought you knew about it. If you want we can go out and get you a costume really quick and-"

I held up a hand to stop her speech. "That is quite okay," I said in a sad voice, "I think I will survive a night by myself at the institute. Have fun."

When I got out of their sight I jumped up in glee. The sad voice inside was just for fun. All the wicked little brats would be out of the house tonight. Life was good.

I had one foot on the stairs when the front door opened behind me. I turned around to see Jean and Scott standing in the door way.

"Hey Rogue," they said in unison. How cute.

"What the hell are you two doin' here?" I asked. They didn't look so please with my tone, so I decided to amend my rudeness. With a flourished courteous I bowed my head and said, "My good lady and sir, would it be beyond my position to inquire of your presence? I dare not overstep my boundaries"

Yeah- that didn't work. In fact, they looked even more unhappy. Maybe they thought I was being sarcastic or something.

Luckily, the chance for any more personal conversations was quickly lost with the arrival of Kitty and Jubilee.

"Hey, why are you guys here?"

Oddly enough, Jubilee's version of the question seemed much nicer than mine. Fancy that.

"The professor is holding a team meeting today and he wants all the students there," Scott replied in his usual, "I'm a born leader, follow my commands or feel the wraith of the very long cylindrical object that is currently up my ass" tone.

"When is the meeting?" I inquired.

"Four" Jean and Scott replied in unison again. I bet they practice that.

That was in about a half an hour.

"So, what has been going on here," Jean said in her "hit me with your best gossip tone." Gotta give her credit, she definitely picked the best sources, that is for sure. As for me. Well I was suddenly very bored and decided to head up stairs before being forced to interact with the rest of the team again.

"Since this is the first team meeting we have had in a while, we have a lot to discuss. The first being your new school administration situation. As you may have noticed S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken control of your school. This is good for us, as S.H.I.E.L.D. is less likely to immediately side with the non-mutants against us. However they are a highly disciplined and well-trained military group and you should not mistake their neutrality for favoritism at any time. You have as much responsibility, if not more so, to behave at Bayville high as any other student. No powers, no fights etc. Keep your cool."

I had the strange feeling that the last statement was directed towards me. Maybe it was because the Professor looked directly at me as he was saying it.

"As for school activities…"

I tuned this part out. I was pretty sure it didn't concern me. Eventually we moved onto a topic of more interest.

"As a reward for those who put up efforts against apocalypse, there will be a gala held in New York City the Saturday before Thanksgiving."

There was an instant uproar as a result of that statement. Logan had to whistle to calm everyone down.

"Please let me explain. The X-men have been invited but on representative basis only."

"What in the Sam hill does that mean" Sam asked.

"It means that only a couple of us get to go. Right professor?" Kitty stated.

"Right Kitty. The Gala sponsor and organizer is the New York state Senator, Jake Huton. He has contacted me personally and informed me that we can bring as many people as we like but they have to be at least 18."

A chorus of groans and 'That's not fair"s filled the room. When it became quiet again the professor continued, "Obviously that narrows down the choices to the teachers, Rogue, Scott, and Jean. Hank and Logan have opted to stay here while Ororo is going. Do any of you four left wish to attend?"

Yes, there is nothing more I would like to do on a Saturday night then dress up in some stupid sequined thing and high heels to go make idiotic small talk with strangers that hate me for everything that I am.

"No thank you. Gala's aren't exactly my thing." I said.

"I understand," the professor said.

"I will have to agree with Rogue on dis," Gambit said and the professor nodded.

"We would like to go." Jean said. Apparently they have ditched the unison thing and instead Scott has handed over his balls to Jean to keep for a while.

"Excellent." The professor said, putting his hands together.

I didn't get an 'excellent'. Jeeze. If I were him, I would be downright ecstatic that I declined the offer. Could you imagine trying to dress me up? It isn't a pretty picture, I'll tell you.

Honestly though, I didn't care. This was how it should be. I'm not the x-men to flaunt around in public. I'm not exactly good for that 'harmless and caring' tagline the Professor likes so much. Jean and Scott fit that image. Good grades, good extra curricular, good attitudes, and good looks. They are poster children for perfection. Well nearly. They do have that mutant freak thing going on.

By the time the meeting was over, everyone had to start getting ready for the Halloween party. I got about five different teenage mutants asking to barrow my makeup before I put my music up real loud and just stopped answering the door altogether.

A little while later, Remy decided to just come in and flop himself on my bed.

"And you want what…?" I prompted

"Jus' to see what you are doin'" he replied.

"I _was_ reading alone. Why?" I asked.

"Ah. So…what are we doing tonight?" He asked.

I put down my book and gave him a look. He didn't even flinch. He is either stupid enough to be immune, or I'm losing my touch. My vote is on the former.

"_I _am reading my book. _You_ are going to some party." I informed him as I picked up my book again.

He pushed the book away from my face. "Dat's boring."

"Get over it."

"Come on chère, it is Halloween. We have to do something interestin'"

"It would be interesting if you left me alone." I said as I went to read my book again. Mind you I had been reading the same sentence at least six times.

He yanked the book from me and threw it across the room. I went to smack him upside the head but he grabbed my hand.

"Movies." He said simply.

"What?"

"Horror movies. Let's get some horror movies for tonight. Stuff dat would scare all the other little children if dey were here."

"Include snacks in that and you've got yourself a deal." I said with a smile. We shook hands and left for the store.

"Stupid slasher films"

"Scream and I Know What you Did Last Summer."

"Check. Stephen King?"

"The Shining and Carrie"

"Check. Out running your own death?"

"Final Destination and Urban Legends"

"Check. Freaky dead girl?"

"The Grudge and The Ring"

"Check. Classics?"

"Poltergeist and Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Check. Alright. I think that will get us through the night."

"Oui. What kind of snacks do you want?"

"Say it with me- Chocolate."

Okay okay, so the chances of us getting through all the movies tonight were slim to none, but it never hurts to have a little variety.

Overall it was a pretty fun night. About ten minutes into Scream we got into a wrestling match because I didn't want to share my ice-cream (It was chocolate chocolate chip cookie dough. Why the hell would I share that?). During Carrie we agree that we should never pour pig's blood on Jean, no matter how tempting it was. Logan came by a couple of times and declared that we were freaks. He also sat down and watched The Grudge with us. Apparently 'Freak' is contagious.

Amidst our movie spree, the students came home. Jubilee, Kitty, and Amara went upstairs immediately declaring that they were exhausted. Wimpy was more like it. Jamie made it though half of The Ring before decided he was exhausted too. The rest stayed with us. I have no idea when we all fell asleep. I know I didn't catch the end of Final Destination and God only knows when we started watching that.

All I know is that it was almost eleven before I woke up. Remy and I had crashed out on the couch. Specifically, I had crashed out on top of Remy who was on the couch. Bobby was face up on the floor; mouth wide upon and snoring like a villain. Roberto and Sam were next to each other, cuddling in their sleep. My silent laughter woke Remy. I motioned to the two boys and we both started to crack up.

"We need a picture," I whispered.

"Oui. I t'ink de girls probably got one already." He said.

It made sense. They had probably been up for hours. Oh shit. If they took a picture of the boys, then they definitely took a picture of me and Remy. This was bad. Very bad.

I quickly went in search of the girls. I found them in the kitchen starting lunch. They smiled at me. It was the "I've got an incriminating photo of you smile". This was very very bad.

"What do you want?" I asked quickly. I really don't like unnecessary small talk.

"What do you mean?" replied Kitty in a way too innocent tone.

"The picture. I know you have it. What do you want for it.?" I demanded.

"Ah. The picture," Jubilee said mysteriously. "What do we want for the picture? Hmm…sorry can't think of anything. A work like that- it is priceless. Not for sale I'm afraid."

You better be afraid.

"I am going to ask you one more time. What do you want for the picture?" I said in a low voice.

"Like Jubes said- priceless. But you should consider being more polite to us, pictures can go a long way." Amara said smugly.

Pictures don't go anywhere if you are dead, princess.

I glared, but they didn't' budge. Maybe I was losing my touch. The fact of the matter remained, however. I was screwed. There was nothing I could do. I turned around and left the kitchen. Picture or not, I seriously needed a shower.

"Hey slut. How ya doin'?"

I froze mid-step. I should have kept going but I really wanted a fight.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me you little whore. What's the matter? Already slept with all the guys your age, gotta find someone older? Or perhaps no one your age would go for you. You are pretty ugly."

Should I even bother with explaining to him that I can't actually have sex with anyone? Nah- wasted effort. He was a moron.

"What is your problem?" I inquired.

"My dad is dating some mutie slut. That is my problem." He said nastily.

"Not my fault that girls your age would rather date your father then you. That is something you have to work on yourself."

"Bitch!"

"Wow, never been called that before," I said sarcastically. He hopped the counter and came over to me.

I laughed, "You gonna fight me skinny? I don't think that is a good idea. You might hurt yourself."

"Nah. I'll just hurt you," he said and aimed a right-handed punch at my face. With little effort I leaned my head to the left and used my left hand to push his arm away from me. Before he could comprehend that he had missed I had slammed him in his jaw. Following through I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward and down. This allowed me to knee him repeatedly in the gut. For a finishing touch I slammed my elbow into his spine. He dropped. Like a lead-filled balloon.

"God-damn bitch," he hissed out between wheezes.

"Bitch? Come on now, I was being nice," I told him.

"Nice?" He asked incredulously.

"You're still alive, ain't ya?" I asked.

"Fuckin' psycho," he said.

By then I had turned around to continue to the shop, but I turned around to say, "Maybe. But at least from now on you will remember that my bite is far worse than my bite won't ya?" I said with a smile and opened the door to the shop.

"I'm not going to tell you who to date, but I am going to say that I don't think this is a good idea."

"Good thing it ain't any of your business then, ain't it?"

Frank and Travis were fighting. And for some strange reason, I had an idea that it may be about me. I decided to stay rooted in the doorway. It would be rude after all to interrupt their discussion.

"Travis, I'm not trying to meddle, but please listen. She is only 18."

"Physically. That girl acts much older than 18. You know that."

Look at that. I'm mature for my age. Ten points for me.

"Yes, of course I do, but there are a few things I don't think she is very experienced in."

"I'm not using her for sex if that is what you are sayin'"

"Obviously I'm not-"

Yeah, Obvious- Hey! That's not nice. Be kind to mutants.

"I'm talking about relationships in general. Dixie doesn't strike me as a girl that's had a lot of boyfriends if you know what I mean and I don't want you hurting her."

Hey now. Alright, so I'm not Jean, but jeeze I'm not Miss Completely inexperienced either. This is starting to get insulting.

"I'm not going to do anything to her. We aren't that serious-"

"Does she know that?"

"I'm sure she does"

"You've told her?"

"I don't need to?"

"Bad assumption."

"She gets it. She ain't stupid."

"I'm not saying she is. I'm saying she doesn't know what she is getting into and you could be messin' with her head."

"Frank- can it. It ain't your business so leave it alone."

"Fine, but if you do anything to her-"

"I ain't gonna."

I heard motion then and realized that someone was going to leave the office. I quickly backpedaled into the store about ten feet and pretended I was just entering the shop when Travis exited Frank's office.

"Hey," he said in a friendly tone.

"Hey yourself," I replied in a somewhat sultry tone running a finger down his face. What? I was annoyed. I'm allowed to flirt with the guy right?

"Hey Dixie," Frank called from his office, "Can you come in hear a minute?"

I said my farewells to Travis as I entered the office.

Frank took a deep breath and started, "Look kid, I like you a lot and I'm not going to tell you who to date but-"

"Then don't." I snapped. I spotted my work list on his desk, picked it up, and promptly left his office flat out ignoring him calling me back. I really didn't want to hear a lovely speech on how I shouldn't date older men. It really was none of his business. Besides I knew that I was owed at least three lectures on my dating habits at the institute (they would come soon. Probably when I least expected them. Like a lion attacking an antelope). Would it kill people to just let me have a normal life?

* * *

Review please

Yadda Yadda

Again I aplogize for the bad chapter. I will try to fix it later, I promise.


	17. Auto Relations

Wow ee wow, it has been far too long since my last update.

Small changes in my life account for this.

I finally got my computer back (it took forever. They didn't fix it for a while, and then sent it to the wrong spot).

I started college.

Met a boy. Sexy and charming as hell. Goatee too. Not to mention he listens to me babble on endlessly about X-men. I think I fell for him in like 12 hours. How could I resist? He said my favorite phrase in the world, "no commitments." So yeah, college is fun.

Okay- on with the story. I promise the next update will not be as long awaited.

* * *

The girl squinted her eyes at the paper. It was some math class of mine (algebra, calculus, fractions, I forget which one I was in now.) on Friday and it had been interrupted by the entrance of some girl with a ton of brown curly hair. She had an office note of some kind that for some reason she couldn't make out. Not that I was complaining. The longer miss farsighted took, the less learning would occur in this classroom. That would probably put me at negative numbers by now.

"Um…Rouge. Yeah, I think it says Rouge. Is there a Rouge in this class?"

Try the make-up aisle sweetheart.

"Rogue. It says Rogue, genius."

"Rogue if you are going to be rude I am going to have to-"

Sadly I accidentally slammed the door before I caught the rest of my teacher's sentence. Maybe I will catch up with her later. We'll have coffee or something.

"Uhhh…here," The girl said, thrusting the paper at me as if it were boiling hot.

"I want this why?" I prompted.

"Well…if you get stopped in the hallways without a pass, you will get into trouble," She said in a tone of urgency. It was like what Jean would sound like if you broke her spirit. Not that anyone in this world would ever do such a thing.

I stepped into the office a couple minutes later only to turn around and walk back out.

"Rogue now, stop. I would like to talk to you," Magneto said, following me.

"I really have to get back to class Mr. Lensherr," I protested. It wasn't a complete lie. My grades had mysteriously plummeted when Principle Darkholme 'retired'.

"It is your last period and I won't take long I promise. Come with me."

"Why can't we talk here?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

He gave me a look. It was the "you are being difficult on purpose look". I seem to get it a lot.

I sighed and walked out with him. A limo awaited us at the parent pick-up loop. I think this man has a limo fetish or something.

It wasn't empty. Damn.

"Hello Rogue," the psycho blue bitch said to me, as if we were just hanging out or something. I shook my head and again tried to escape the situation. Magneto blocked my exit. I think I'm getting predictable. With a deep sigh I got in the limo, dreading yet another visit to some godforsaken fancy shmancy place.

To my surprise we didn't' actually go anywhere; instead we just drove around while the We Hate Humans Club gave me a proposition.

"Yes, the professor told us about the Gala-thing. Why?" I asked after they inquired about it.

"And are you going with the professor?" Mystique asked. Yep. This could be bad.

"No. Jean and Scott are." I replied with a little hesitation. I wasn't crazy about giving her information if you know what I mean.

They smiled when the heard that. That alone made me want to shimmy myself out of the vehicle by way of the sun roof.

"Excellent." Magneto said, putting his fingers together and accidentally mimicking Mr. Burns (or maybe it wasn't an accident).

"Uh-uh" I said, not really wanting to know where this was going, but not wanting to drag it out either. Pick your poison right?

"We would like you attend with us." Mystique said.

That's nice. Good luck with that.

"No." I said in a flat tone.

Nope. No way. Not going to happen. Not in a million years.

"Wait a second," Mystique said starting to sound angry. Magneto put a hand on her shoulder, presumably to calm or something. I think he would have better luck with a tranquilizer gun.

"No." I repeated, "It is not going to happen. I don't do fancy parties, I don't do fancy clothes, and I most certainly don't do socializing. So figure out what messed up part of your mind decided that this was a good idea and give it a drug or something! And besides, why are you going? The gala is supposed to recognize those that helped to stop Apocalypse, not give him a leg up!" I said, probably too loudly. "And also why do you want me to go with anyways," I continued realizing how little sense this situation actually made, "Why not take Wanda and Pietro?"

"Because Pietro could not handle himself at a civilized gathering and I don't think Wanda would go if I paid her." Magneto answered matter-of-factly.

Ouch. It was true, but ouch. Those are your kids, dude. Oh wait. I pushed my mother off of a cliff. Neeeevermind…..

"And I strike you as a person who can handle herself with 'civilized' company and would actually want to go?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I know if you wanted to you can act a little less….you" Mystique said, "and there are more reasons than you are aware of to go."

A little less….you. Oh yeah. This is a greeeeaaaat idea.

I started shaking my head again, but Magneto help up a hand. I obliged. The sooner I heard the crazies out, the sooner I would be on my way.

"Fine. Give me a reason to go."

"Jean." Mystique said simply.

What a tactical mind my mother has. Of course I want to go so I can spend more time with Jean. Jeeze, I hope they didn't put that much effort into these arguments.

"Jean?" I asked.

"Well Jean and Scott," Mystique clarified, "This gala is a big deal. It is a huge political affair. Jean and Scott will be preparing for it starting now. Every minute at that mansion you are going to hear about it. All the girls will be going crazy trying to pick out a dress for darling Jean and begging to do her make-up. And on that day she will come down like a goddess with her perfect boyfriend and you will get to hear about it constantly."

Ugh. I really hadn't thought about that, but I knew she had a point. She didn't have to know that though.

"Maybe," I said with an offhand shrug, "Why do I care?"

"Because this is your chance to show her up," Mystique said with an evil glint appearing in her eye (assuming that it actually leaves as some point).

I rolled my eyes. I think my mother is getting desperate. "Uh-huh. No thanks." I replied.

"Why not? You that scared of her? Dear god, how pathetic," she said nastily.

"I'm not scared- I don't-ARG!" I said angrily. She was getting to me. I couldn't let this continue. Taking a deep breath I said with forced calm, "I don't care. I'm not going so you can just forget it, okay?"

"Shame," Mystique said, calming down to resume her usual arrogant smile, "Because you could look so much better. Your hair all pulled up…a nice dress. An escort that is better looking than your little four eyes could ever dream of being?"

What good looking escort would want to take me?

"What escort?"

"Why, Gambit of course," Mystique answered matter-of-factly.

"Gambit?" I said incredulously, "You really think he wants to go to this thing too? Hate to break it to you, but the boy would rather steal from these people than hang with them."

"I'm sure he could make an exception if you ask him."

"Doubt it."

"Give it a try."

"Fine." I said in a tone of finality.

"And if he says yes, you will join us."

"Sure." I said in an "I will show you" tone.

About three minutes later they pulled up to the institute gates and let me out. I was about halfway up the driveway when I threw my backpack in anger. Mystique had completely tricked me. I calmed down when I realized that all was not lost. Gambit could say no. Gambit would say no (I would make sure of it). And I wouldn't have to go. That would be that.

"I t'ink it would be fun," Remy said that afternoon.

"You must be joking," I said.

"Non, it sounds like a good idea."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Chère…" he started.

"Don't chère me! You can't be serious. You don't want to go, you told the professor that already. I know- I was there!" I said ferociously pointing at myself. I probably looked rather stupid, come to think.

"Will you calm down for a moment and listen?"

"No," I said. Yes I was being unnecessarily stubborn. I'm a teenage girl, I do that.

He rolled his eyes at me. He seems to be making that a habit now. I don't appreciate that.

I groaned and said, "What? What possible reason do you have for going?"

"Da same as you Rogue, da same as you. We get to show up perfect Jean and Scott at dere own game."

"What do you care?"

"I don't dat much, but it would be fun none da less, non?"

He speaks the truth.

"We have to dress up." I said, in a last ditch effort. Truth was I was caving. But I wasn't about to go without a fight.

"Oui."

"With uncomfortable shoes."

"Oui"

"And act nice"

"Oui"

"Use big words"

"Oui"

"Make stupid small talk!"

"Oui, we can do it."

"It isn't worth it." I argued.

"I t'ink it is. Come on chère, if anyone can make dis fun, it is us."

"Fine" I said with a sigh. I can't believe I lost this. Let me go in a corner and cry now.

"You going to go your moth-"I narrowed my eyes, "er- Mystique now?" He finished.

Yeah, like I would purposely invoke communication with that woman.

"No. I wouldn't contact her even if I could. She find some way to talk to me I'm sure," I said in a bitter tone.

"Okay," Remy said, using his common sense for once and not elaborating on the subject.

"I gotta go, collar training and all," I explaining, the bitterness not waning a bit.

"Not going so well?" he deduced.

"'Bout as well as the titanic," I said.

"How are you trying to block your power?" he asked.

"By picturing a block of some sort, like a dam. I concentrate on it as hard as I can. And it doesn't work "I said, frustration edging a bit into my voice.

"You try relaxing at all chère," He asked.

"I want to stop the flow Remy, not welcome it with gift baskets," I snapped.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying you could try it. My powers always worked best when I relaxed."

"Your powers work best when you concentrate on them you idiot. Just leave me alone, okay? I can handle it." I ordered him irritably.

He bowed his head in surrender and told me to at least try it once as I left for the med lab.

"How about you try picturing the blockade as a little bigger and stronger," the professor suggested.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" I said angrily.

"Alright Rogue, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Well duh.

"Maybe we should just take a break…" He gently suggested.

"No." I said quickly, "I can do this."

No I couldn't. But no one else needed to no that.

Another go. Another failure.

"Okay Rogue I really think-" Mr. McCoy started.

"Just one more time!" I begged.

They conceded thank god. I took my usual prep time to start picturing a blockage like I usually did. However, I dropped the image from my mind as soon as I put it up. It wasn't working. It didn't work before and it wasn't going to now. And I had no idea what else to try. Well except for that relaxation thing that Remy wanted me to try. Oh yeah- that was going to work.

A few seconds later I still had no battle plan. It looked like I was going to relax anyways. Well at least I would get to prove the idiot wrong. That is always fun.

I gave a small half smile to Logan as I reached for his arm and I let it flow. I could feel it streaming into me, like a tiny creek. It actually felt oddly natural when I did this. I mean I was born with the power, so it always was a part of me. But when I used it as a weapon and what not, it just felt so…foreign from me. But like this? It was a part of me, my body, my power. And with the collar limitation it wasn't overwhelming. Closing my eyes, I identified the different aspects of what was coming into me. I could feel the healing ability flowing through my body. Small memories flashed before me. My senses were sharpening by the second. It took a while to remember that I was supposed to stop this. I guess I was almost delirious in exploring my power because all I did was ask it to stop. And it did. It fucking did. No more memories, no more power flow. It just stopped.

I snapped open my eyes. Logan was looking at me with a half astonished/half happy look. I was feeling pretty pleased myself.

Mr. McCoy and the Professor both looked at each other and then smiled at me.

"Excellent job," they said in various ways. I did it once more after that, this time stopping it faster than before. I wanted to continue working, but the wonderful adults completely forbade it and sent me to bed. Of course this was literally since I passed out still after wearing the collar.

When I woke up Gambit was in the room with me.

"What the hell are you doing here," I asked in a slightly raspy voice. I wake up well, don't I?

"Hidin'" he said honestly.

"From….?" I inquired.

"Da students," He elaborated, "Logan was in a really good mood today so he canceled whatever session he had planned. Derefore…they are free around da mansion."

"Oh. Thanks for the warning."

"Pas un problem. Out of curiosity chère, do you know why Logan is in such a good mood?" He said smirking at me.

"No idea." I replied, echoing his smile.

"Chère…" He said in a whining tone.

"Alright, alright. I _may_ have blocked my absorption power today. Maybe." I said modestly.

"Dat's wonderful chère," he said enthusiastically, "how did you do it?"

A.K.A.- Was I right so I can gloat now?

"I just concentrated harder, that's all." I replied, "You know- made my blockade stronger. I apparently wasn't trying hard enough before."

"Oh." He replied in a dismissive voice, "You know what Rogue, I gotta go do some stuff. See you later."

And suddenly he was gone, letting the door slam shut behind him. As soon as the silence reestablished itself in my room I rolled back on my bed, holding my stomach. I was absolutely nauseous with guilt. I don't even know why I lied to him. Actually that is a lie as well. I do know. Pride, always pride. So I lied. It isn't a big deal. No big deal. Who cares?

Apparently I do. I was going to be friggin ill. I jumped off my bed and speed walked down the hallway, not caring who I took out along the way. I gave three quick sharp knocks to Remy's door hoping he was there. I really didn't want to chase thief-boy around the mansion.

He opened the door a crack, His face barely visible in the shadow of the door. Seeing that is was me, he opened it a bit wider and asked, "Rogue…?"

"I relaxed, okay? That is how I fucking did it. I relaxed and I could control it. You were right- have a party. I gotta go now," I said in a rush and darted back down the hall. I didn't want to be around when he gloated. I can't stand gloating. Unless of course I'm the one gloating. Then it is alright.

I quickly headed to the garage just in case Gambit decided to hunt me down in my room. Okay, so if I didn't want to be found the garage probably wasn't the best place to go, but I wasn't completely desperate.

Scott was there, French kissing his car or something. Some people might say that I don't have room to talk since I call my motorcycle my baby, but those people don't understand the difference between cars and bikes. You just can't compare.

"Hey Rogue, you okay?" Scott asked, finally noticing me. Perhaps I was being reflected in his hood or something.

"Uuuh, yeah." I replied.

Oh yeah, that was smooth. And I wondered why Scott never went for me…

"Okay," he said, not really sounding confident in his reply.

I gave a quick nod. Honestly my time of wanting to confide in the X-men's golden boy had long past. Meanwhile, he had given up on me and returned to his intimidate auto relations. Of course even not paying that much attention to me, his presence posed a problem. I couldn't just leave now. I would look like a moron. I needed a purpose for being in the garage. One that didn't involve the word "hiding" or its equivalents.

Sitting in the corner of the garage was my beautiful baby. Instantly I felt like a ride. It was getting a bit chilly, but I didn't care that much. Hmm. Where would I go though? What the hell could a teenage girl do on a Friday night. Wait a sec, I definitely need to rephrase that. What the hell could a mutant with an extremely dangerous power and crowd phobia do on a Friday night. There we go, that is more accurate.

Hold the phone!

I'm dating someone. Eat that!

Wait, who exactly am I trying to show up? Mayhaps I'll figure that out on the way over to Travis's house.

* * *

So this chapter has been mostly edited. What can I say? I'm lazy.

Peas review


	18. Ooops

This chapter is a wee bit short. And a wee bit late. And by a wee, i mean monstriously unforgivably late. Blame college, a job, and a boyfriend. Aw, who am I kidding, blame world of waracraft. sigh I am sorry, for I know I have some irate readers on my hands (my latest reviews are less than joyful). But the good news is that i just re-read the entire story (actually printed it out and went through it) so I'm back on track for writing. In the meantime enjoy this little bit. I may or may not replace later with something better, I'm not quite sure it's up to par.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want?" Tim asked through a crack in the door. He looked quite resolute in not opening the door more than a couple of inches as if I was holding a sharpened ax blade or something.

Which of course I wasn't. I didn't even have a butter knife on me, the idiot. Oh right, I did kinda beat him up. Maybe he had a point then…

"I'm here to see Travis," I replied matter-of-factly.

"He died," Tim replied in a nasty voice.

Ooo, look at the brave man hiding behind the oak door…

"Let me in Tim, before I have to force you," I said in an oddly gentle voice. That was one of the skills I picked up in my life time. Experience declares that threats given in friendly voices are a hell of a lot scarier than threats in forceful ones. Especially from people like me.

"Go-"

"Who ya talkin' to Tim?" A voice said a little further from the door.

Ha-ha. Busted.

"Dixie, hey, what are you doing here?" Travis said, spotting me. Tim disappeared back into the house, probably to go watch Gilmore Girls or something.

"I uh….Whatcha doin'?" I said with a slight stutter. Yep I'm just that suave.

"I was just watching some T.V- Hey do you want to come in?" He asked, looking at me in a half worried half confused way.

"Sure," I replied, entering the house, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by."

"Oh," He said pleasantly leading me over to his family room. The house itself was a one-story deal, not to big, not too small. I guess 'cozy' would cover it.

I quickly settled in the corner of his couch. He sat in the middle. After a lovely awkward moment he said, "You don't have to sit in the corner you know, there is plenty of room over here."

I like my corner thank you very much! Ooooooh, wait, this is one of those dating/couple things isn't it? Yeah, maybe I should start watching those WB things Kitty has gotten attached too for some dating enrichments. Hmmm- "Oh My God! Rory dumped Dean! I can't believe she did that!" On second thought I think I rather look like a moron.

Moron or not, I scooted over to him and he quickly put his arm around me and smiled. Ten points to him for not "yawning" or anything.

"So you want to watch something?" He asked, grabbing the remote off of his coffee table.

A.K.A- lets find something to do since having sex with you could result in my death.

"Sure," I replied and we ended up settling on a stand up comedian. At some point he turned off the lights so we could "see the TV better." Of course that made me sleepy and at some point we ended up curled up together on the couch. (I seem to be making this a habit lately).

That's how we woke up too. At around eight. The next morning.

The first thing I thought when I woke up was "Oh shit." Well that isn't true. The first thing I though of was, "Get the fuck away from me before I have you neutered." This was because I was woken up by Tim standing over me. Add that to the fact that once in a while I'm not a morning person.

He quickly left though, muttering angrily, after I opened my eyes. Travis was awoken by me jumping up quickly and panicking slightly.

"Hey, where are you g-g-g-going" He asked through a yawn. Where did he get the idea that I was leaving? Oh wait, that's right, I had one foot out the front door (literally).

"I gotta go," I replied in a rush, "Very late for…something. Bye!"

"Uh…," He said slightly dumbfounded, "Okay. I'll call you…"

"K," I replied slamming the door.

Not to long after I stood outside the front door contemplating my entrance. And by outside the front door I mean I was hidden behind some bushes near the door trying not to panic. It was almost nine and I already would be considered missing. I knew I couldn't' just sit in the bushes for the rest of the day. Picturing Logan's reaction to me showing up at nine in the morning reeking of Travis however, made me consider the option.  
Finally though I decided to suck it up. For god's sakes I was 18 years old and have fought some of the most powerful mutants in the world. I could take a little Xavier mansion issues.

I almost jumped for joy when I found no one in the entrance hall. Just a few stairs up and I could get away with this.

Now to sneak to my room…

"Hey Rogue! Where have you been? You missed your collar training and everyone was worried about you? What happened?"

Kittie stood about two feet in front of me as a result of phasing through her door. Her eyes were wide and mouth moving a mile a second.

"I'll…er…explain later Kitty," I said hastily, trying to movie past her.

"But…," She protested but I didn't hesitate. Well that is until I heard, "Stripes, get over here right now!"

Funny how I missed the 300+ pound man bounding up the stairs.

"Where the hell were you last night?" he demanded closing in on me. Kitty magically disappeared. She's quite good at that actually. What I wouldn't give for that talent right now.

"I was-"

Logan suddenly grimaced, "Nevermind, I already know."

"It isn't what you think, "I protested. Weren't we getting along last night?

"You are gonna have to be more specific than that Rogue, 'cause I got a lot of ideas of what 'it is'" He said in a low voice.

"I-"

"Logan," came Storm's sharp voice down the hall. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the save or get annoyed at the party that was starting to form at my expense.

"This is not how this should be approached, right?" She questioned him with a more than a little obvious pointed look. It was Rogue intervention time again. I'm going to start demanding snacks at these things from now on.

"Fine, Ro. By all means, do this the right way." He said with just a touch of sarcasm. Like parsley.

Storm rolled her eyes and proceeded to guide me into my room. And gosh, what a surprise- she stayed with me.

"I heard about your success with the collar," she started as soon as we got settled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I wasn't trying to be rude, I just knew that there was more to this little meeting than congratulations.

"If all goes well, it shouldn't be long until you are fully independent of any suppressors."

"Yep," I replied in a flat tone.

She took a deep breath and continued, "When that happens, things are going to change for you, as I'm sure you have already realized."

I nodded. When would this be over with?

"And as I'm sure you have realized, control of you powers will lead you to be able to have a…physical…relationship for the first time."

That's it, check please.

I quickly got up to leave, offering some random excuses. She grasped my arm and pulled me back down.

"Will you listen please Rogue, this is important. There are just some things that should be discussed…"

"I already know about-"

"I know, I know. You went to public school after all. However there are other aspects that you aren't so aware of just because of lack of experience."

"Listen Storm," I started, but she wouldn't let me finish.

"Rogue, that's enough. Now for once in your life you are going to sit down and listen to me."

"Like hell I am," I snapped, heading towards my door. I whipped it open to see Logan in my doorway staring at me with a evil sort of grin.

"My turn Ro, take a break."

Storm let out a deep sigh, but left. Logan chuckled as she shut the door behind her.

I crossed my arms and glared. Logan didn't so much as flinch. Then again, I hadn't expected him to.

"Listen kid," He said, "You are going to be able to touch soon, and I know a good portion of that touching is going to involve boys."

Ah, the king of diplomacy and small talk. I snickered

"Go ahead and laugh, Stripes, but you know I'm right."

I shrugged. Of course he was right, but that doesn't mean I was about to concede. Do look easy to you?

"I wont' get pregnant or herpes or anything, okay?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"No shit you won't," he growled, "That's not what I'm worried about. Like Ro said, you don't have experience like the other kids you know?'

Logan and Storm are agreeing on something? About me? Better go fetch leech, apocalypse is definitely coming.

"Boys are scum. Flat out. We are miserable little horn dogs who will do and say anything for sex."

"Logan…"

"No listen. I don't want to get overwhelmed by some guy trying to take advantage of-"

"Logan!"

That got his attention.

"What stripes," He asked, looking none to pleased to have his train of thought knocked off the tracks.

"What happens when I absorb people Logan?" I asked him

"They…go…into…you?" he said with a confused look.

"yeah," I said matter-of-factly, "Their powers, strengths, thoughts, desires, etc go into me. I know how guys think Logan. I know probably better than any other girl you will ever meet. I can take care of myself."

He sighed and nodded, "All right kid, you're off the hook for now. But keep in mind, that you tend to forget things when emotions and shit get involved."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied sagely.

Yeah right.

He didn't look convinced, (Wonder why?) but left anyways as I sighed and laid back on my bed.

* * *

Well, you know the drill, read and review. It does motivate i swear. Everytime i got one of those little messages in my e-mail box i was filled with guilt and started to write a little more. Also good motivation- The movie "Big Easy". Young Dennis Quaid as a seducing cajun dirty cop. Sooooo hot. I don't even remember the plot of the movie.

Until next time,

TSP out.


	19. Brilliant ideas all over the place

Aaaaaaaaand...i'm back.

My apologies as always. This chapter took me a month to complete. I've had some massive writers block with it. Even still I'm not completely satisfied with it. But I decided to let it go in favor of progress.

Time to stop yabbering and move on with the show...

* * *

I checked my watch. It was time for my math class. Not that that applied to me today. Should I have been in class? Yes. Was I? No. Instead I was sitting in an office with a Mr. Eric Lensherr. Mystique wasn't here. She was in math class. My math class.

I'm not joking. I actually agreed to this. Not right away, mind you, but it happened. Long story short, I basically went to school, went into the bathroom and walked back out again and into car. I sorta expected a limo, but I guess Magneto decided that that was a wee bit to conspicuous. I sure wish he took that into consideration before the entire Xavier mansion decided that I was dating the old man.

But of course it must explained why Magneto and/or Mystique decided to pull this "Freaky Friday on LSD" sort of thing. It all goes back to the Gala. As if going isn't lame enough, I have to get "trained" for it. My lovely superiors explained to me that I have to act diplomatic and shit at this damn thing. For some reason they didn't trust me to do that on my own. So that landed me here on Monday morning. Basically I was learning how to insult people without them knowing. I personally feel that takes all the fun out of it.

"I want you to read this book on psychological influences and explanations of racism, for conversation topics. I do not uphold Charles's beliefs that intelligent debates and peaceful acts will make humans accept us by a long shot, but the Gala is a controlled situation so we will have to do the best with what options we have. It's probably useless, but that is no reason to be unprepared," Magneto said, handing an itsy-bitsy 23 lb book.

I sighed and tuned him out, debating whether being here or learning math was worse. At least in math I could sit in the back and read a book (not the one I was holding at the moment, dear god). Soo….point for math. Oh wait I had a test today so point revoked.

Oh my gosh! What if Mystique fails my test and hurts my GPA?

Okay, this time I was joking.

I haven't checked in a while but I'm pretty sure my GPA is less than the cost of a Burger Bomb.

"Rogue! Are you even listening?" The suddenly sharp tone of Magneto brought me back to earth.

"Yes," I replied, while not quite looking at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. I was beginning to think that I could have induced Stalin to react like that.

Not too long later I was returned to school in time for lunch. Since I had forgotten to bring anything for lunch and didn't feel like buying anything in the cafeteria, I settled down on a bench with a book (Anne Rice, not psychological racisms or whatever) for the period.

"How'd it go chère?" A voice from behind said suddenly, startling me.

"God damn it Remy, you could give a girl some warning," I said irritably.

"Aw, but what would be de fun in dat?" He said with a smirk moving to sit beside me. "How'd dis morning go?' he continued.

"Fantastic." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Excellent," he replied, apparently ignoring my sarcasm.

"Shouldn't you be stealing candy from a baby or something," I asked in an irate tone.

"Ah, _non," _he replied, "why would I do that when stealing from the grown-ups is so much more fun. Dey have much better candy, I swear."

"I cannot believe the Professor voluntarily exposes innocent teenagers to you."

"At least I date people my own age."

"At least I date people with IQs higher then the weight of a super model," I retorted.

"But chère, da best part of a date doesn't need a high IQ"

"You are a horrible-"

"Excuse, me sir, I need to see your school ID card please." A security guard said suddenly from behind us.

"_Pardon_?"

"You're school ID card sir. Show it to me," He ordered.

What happened to please?

"I left it at home…" Remy said with half shrug.

"Nice try kid, visitors are not permitted on the premises without proper documentation. You two come with me."

First off- what happened to "sir"? Second- "premises, proper documentation"? Was everyone freakin' packin' a thesaurus around here?

"How about he just leaves the school grounds and not come back," I asked in a reasonable tone.

The guard looked at me and paused as though remembering something.

"You're Rogue." He said suddenly.

God damn it. If there is one thing I have learned lately, it's that people knowing me by name never turns out favorably for me.

I gave a quick nod. He sighed, rolled his eyes and turned around and walked away.

Well, paint me purple and call me astounded. True, I got the typical eye roll, but I actually didn't end up dragged into someone's office. Remy and I looked at each other and shrugged. Before either of us could say anything, the bell rang and I was off to finish the rest of my day (woo-hoo).

So what are you doing Saturday night?" Frank asked me that afternoon.

"I gots this bangin' party to go to and get my groove on," I replied. He gave me a blank look. "Westside, represent, yo!" I continued crossing my arms and angling my body.

"You are one of a kind, Dixie, I'll give you that," He said shaking his head, "But seriously, Nick is coming into town and we were thinkin' of pulling another bar night, you in?

"Didn't I get dragged away from the last one," I asked, "why would you think I could go this time?"

"Well, I figured maybe this time you get permission first," he replied with a smile.

"And what makes you think I didn't last time," I said indignantly.

"I've met you."

"Touché sir, touché."

"So you in?"

"Surrrrrrrrr-no," I answered, earning me a questioning gaze. What had just happened was the memory of Logan saying I wasn't going to be grounded anymore but then remembering that "all bar visits will include me." "I don't think I can, sorry," I stated more clearly.

"Why?"

"Iiiii've gooooot tooooo….um……do my laundry." I said with a vivid hand motion.

"Uh-uh" he said, raising his eyebrows and refusing to look away from me.

"………….."

"I'm not allowed to go without Logan," I finally said, breaking down.

"Hairy guy that dragged you home last time?"

Yes, that is exactly the first memory I want to come up in your mind for him. Fantastic.

"Ah. So come with him," He said with a shrug.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"DIXIE!"

"I just don't want to okay," I explained. Well actually that didn't explain anything, but oh well.

"Please."

Uh-oh, tactic switch, this could get ugly

"No."

"Come on, how bad could it be?"

Very very very very very very very very, very times infinite bad!

"Oh, Travis won't be able to make it if that is what you are worried about."

"I'm not"

Totally was.

"Then why can't you two come together. Do you hate each other that much?"

"We don't hate each other, " I replied, "We just…er….ugh…I'll ask okay?"

"Thatta girl," He said with a smile, "Now get to work."

I offered him a one finger solute and went to work.

"Rogue!" Logan called out, a little after dinner that night, "Chuck wants to know if you are up for collar training Friday and Saturday night."

"I….uh…" I replied

Shit. I hesitated. Bad Rogue, bad.

"What? Date with Travis?" He asked in an almost sarcastic way.

"Uh…"

More hesitation. In the animal world, I would be in a snake's belly by now.

"Stripes, what?" he asked, in a slightly softer tone.

"The boys want to pull another bar night," I explained with a sigh.

"And you know my rule on bar-"

"What are you doing Saturday night?" I asked.

He pretended to think about it for a while, rubbing his chin and what not.

"Yeah, yeah, real convincing, 'cause you are the type to think before you act." I said.

What? I never claimed to be patient.

"Stripes…." He replied warningly

I made a face.

"What bar?" He asked. I gave a nervous smile in reply.

It will probably be fine. What could really go wrong? Ah, who am I kidding? Death to all fried catfish before I'm an optimist. Saturday night was going to go down in monumental flames.

Which is why the week flew by in a flurry of "God damn it Rogue, you cannot tell the gala guests to go eat worms! Have you not even a ounce of tact in you?"

Betcha can't find anyone more charming than me….

Friday night left me in a good mood. I can't help but adore the feeling of putting the breaks on sucking the life out of people.

Saturday night, however…..

Actually wasn't going badly. Seriously. In fact, I would dare call it fun. Oddly enough, Logan seemed to get along with the old bikers a bit better then hyperactive mutant teenagers. Go figure. After a couple of hours he even handed over a Corona. Not my favorite, but the gesture was greatly appreciated. It was nearly last call when I had to pee like a race horse. Scratch that, a race horse had nothing on me.

The bar was pretty packed, but I ended up hearing my party before I reached the table.

"But seriously Logan," Frank was saying, "I don't understand how you stand it, I would kill him and he's my brother."

"Seriously, I know Dixie isn't about to be controlled, but allowing this whole Travis thing…."

Should I stay where I was hidden behind the drunken old guy on the stool, or do the right thing and my presence known? Yeah…like there is a question there. I pressed myself closer to the bar.

"I'm not all that worried," Logan replied.

"Well…there isn't exactly all that to be…eh…worried about," Nick said in a smooth tone, "But the point is still there."

"Well of course I'm not worried, about that," Logan replied, "If that was an option, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Laughter followed this comment. I seethed a little.

"Seriously, I'm not worried about the situation 'cause there ain't no situation. Rogue is just pulling the whole rebellious thing. She just wants the attention. How serious is Travis about this?"

"Mid-life crisis, 'nuff said." Frank replied with a chuckle.

"Exactly. Not worried, 'cause their ain't nothin' to worry about."

Whatever was said after that didn't reach my ears. In less than 30 seconds I was on my motorcycle and out of there. Monumental flames remember? I so friggin' called that.

On the way back to the institute I remembered that Logan lived there too. That landed me at the brotherhood house. Again. I dunno where I get these bright ideas.

"Uhhhh….hey Rogue….wuz up?" Lance asked looking deeply frightend at my entrance. Probably 'cause it included the door slamming open violently.

"Don't speak to me." I said through gritted teeth as I headed up the stairs.

Whap! Right into another human being…

"Rogue, what are you doing here," a deep female voice asked suspiciously.

"Just leaving, Mystique," I replied turning around instantly.

'No, wait! What happened? Did they do something to you at the institute?" She asked, grabbing my shoulder. I yanked myself from her grasp and contintued to the bottom of the stairs.

"Just wait a second!" She demanded, reforming from a bird in front of me. "Was it Gambit? Did he do something to you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Arrrg!" I cried out, turning away from her to see that the whole brotherhood group had gathered around us. Fantastic.

"Let me make one thing clear to each and every one of you. I. Am. Not. Dating. Gambit. Never. Have. And Never-OW!"

The fear on Lances face when I came in was nothing compared to the looks on everyone's faces now. I couldn't blame them. Even Rogue isn't used to Rogue with triple claws coming out of each hand.

"Rogue….Rogue…..Rogue!" Mystique yelled, gaining my attention from my hands. I was taken aback at the look on her face. Fear was not something I see very often on my mother. "Rogue- come sit down now. Are you okay? Are you Rogue?" She asked looking deep in my eyes.

"Yes I'm Rogue," I said indignantly, pulling away from her grasp again.

"Please sit down, and on." She said dragging me to the couch. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"I am calm!" I cried.

"Please," she said almost….pleadingly, "Just relax and focus. You need to retract that claws. Just take some deep breaths and…"

"I'm not going to be able to retract anything if you don't stop talking!" I exclaimed. She nodded in reply and backed up a bit. Wow. I should shoot sharp pieces of bone out of my body more often. It would do wonders for our mother-daughter relationship. However that was an issue for another time. Right now, I had to get rid of coupe things. Or six.

Retract!

Return!

Abbra-Kaddabra!

Open Sesame! Not logically sound, but I was up for anything.

"Should I call the institute?" Mystique asked as I continued to unsuccessfully pull the claws back in. By the look on her face, offering that suggestion was equal to swallowing cyanide.

"No." I replied firmly, "I can do this."

Or not. I had two options. Talk to Logan and figure out how to pull them back, or wait until his power faded from my body completely. Since I wasn't planning on speaking to Logan say…ever again. It looks like I would be waiting with claws for a while. Might as well get comfortable.

Or not. Again. I heard a motorcycle in the distance. Then it wasn't in the distance. Then there was a knock on the door. I went to get up and go…well anywhere but right in front of the door, but Mystique pushed me down Screaming, "Wolverine if that is you, get your ass in here now and fix her!"

"What?" A rough voice said as the door flew open, "I- Oh shit. Rogue, what happened?" He demanded spotting me.

"Nothin'. I'm cool." I replied, easing back in the couch nonchalantly.

"She can't get them to go back!" Mystique explain pointing at him accusatorily.

"Oh shit." He said again, "you have to…eh…I cant' explain, here." He said, reaching out to touch me. Mystique pushed his hand away immediately declaring, "Haven't you touched her enough?"

"I can't explain how to retract them, Mystique, she has to absorb the information. Just a small touch." He growled.

Normally I would protest to the whole "talking about me like I wasn't there" thing, but by that point I realized how difficult it was going to be to type with the bones sticking out, so I let it go in favor of getting my hands back to normal.

Mystique stepped back, looking none too happy about the situation, as Logan's hand brushed my face. I instantly knew how to pull them back.

Mystique sighed for 'bout half a second before going into, "What the hell is Rogue doing with your claws? What have you been doing to her there?"

"Oh don't read me the riot act Raven, how the hell do you have any right to criticize raising Rogue?"

"How dare you- she is my daughter and I know…."

I really gave up paying attention after that. I just didn't want to deal with it. Instead I thought I would admire my beautiful claw-less hands. They didn't even hurt anymore thank goodness. Shooting them out had been a bit painful. And by a bit painful, I mean the pain of shooting six friggin' pieces of sharp bone straight through your hands. Pulling them back? Also not fun. Apparently after they come out, your hands heal around them, depleting the pain. The retraction upsets this delicate balance ending in- you guessed it- more pain. True be told, I suddenly had a lot more respect for Logan. He tended to make it look a lot easier than it was.

Speaking of Logan….Oh yeah- they were still at it. I slipped out of the sofa and around them to the rest of the brotherhood who couldn't seem to look away. Like a car accident.

"Since she has gotten to that institute she has been miserable-"

"Miserable was what she was with you, training her to be your little-"

"How dare you! I-"

"You think they will kill each other or just…stop….you know- out of exhaustion?" Lanced asked, leaning towards me.

"No idea," I replied, "That's a hard one."

"My votes on homicide, yo." Toad said.

Lance angled his head a bit, watching them, "You know what they remind me of right now?"

"Hmmm?"

"An old married couple."

I burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of that statement until I realized that he was right.

"Oh why can't God make Mommy and Daddy stop fighting," I cried in a mock-child tone, making everyone around me snicker.

"Can you imagine," Asked Toad, "Coming out for breakfast with Wolverine reading the paper and Mystique making pancakes?"

"Don't forget your lunch Rogue dear, and stay out of trouble," Wanda said in a high voice wagging her finger.

"Don't be silly honey, our little Rogue would never get into trouble, we raised her right," Lance continued in deep growl.

We were all dying with laughter when the trademark (well it should be trademark by now) _"Skint!"_ sounded out. Yep- time to go home.

"Okay Logan, that's enough," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. Luckily my actions gained their attention enough to break up the fight.

"Rogue- wait!" Mystique said, "We need to-"

"Don't worry about it mother," I said with a smile and a wink, "If something comes up I'll drop you a line, k?"

"Uh…" She said, trailing off as I went out the front door, still sort of dragging Logan.

I sighed as we returned to the mansion together. I was tired, had a headache and judging by the look on Logan's face, the night was far from over.

"Bed kid," we'll talk in the morning," He said, apparently taking pity on me.

Tomorrow was going to be a blast…

* * *

Well, there you go. I had considered a giant author's note explaining Rogue and Travis since many of you had extreme issues with their relationship. Instead i put I small explanation in the form of story. I hope it is sufficient.

Next chappie will bring the Gala and more Gambit. I'm going to try to get it out before X-3 comes out, but no promises, lol.


	20. If I accessorize well

Storytime Children!

Today's story: The Adventures of Chapter 20:

One Friday evening, the elusive TSP was putting her finishing touches on an overdue (as usual) chapter for her pride and joy. After a less than effective editing job, she went to post her new addition. However decided this would not be a possibility until four hours after the intial attempt (a string of 20-30 errors/process timed out's). Finally it was posted and TSP went to bed, for she had work early the next moring. Around 6:45 the next morning, she awoke to find a lovely array of reviews awaitng her in her inbox. She read through them with great joy until she reached one from _The Past_ who politely informed her of a great error in her writing. In a state of panic/shock/horror, TSP rushed to remove the new chapter, placing it underconstruction until further notice. Cursed with the responsibility of needing to eat at college, she had to rush to her job. After returning she ran straight to her computer to fix the horrid error and repost, post-haste.

That's my story, and i'm stickin' to it. In all seriousness, dreadfully sorry guys. I know a good portion of you (over 100!) got a little e-mail last night saying i put up a new chapter and could not find it (A good few commeted on it). But here it is, not too delayed, Ihope, that you will stalk off in anger refusing to read another word I write.

A special thanks to The Past (odd sentence there) for stateing that error for me, I'm extremely greatful. Also thanks for not yelling at me for it. That probably would have been my course of action.

Many apolgies again, I hope this chapter is worth the confusion.

* * *

I barely slept, waking early in the morning. It was in the dim light that I came up with the brilliant idea that Logan and I couldn't have a conversation if we weren't in the same place. To be safe, I went out my window, making the perilous journey down to the garage. I had placed my helmet on my handlebars and started to wheel it out, when a voice behind me said crisply, "You know- I had the strangest feeling you might try to avoid me this mornin'."

With a groan I turned around to see Logan sitting in the corner of the garage. I put my bike back.

"First and foremost, you okay Stripes?" He asked grabbing my gloved hands and looking at them as if claws would come shooting out at any second. Well…in all fairness, he did have some evidence for that possibility now.

I pulled my hands back saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"I can't do that ."

"Oh, that's nice," I replied, "you worry about me so much, yet the minute I'm gone you are busy telling my friends that I'm just some attention seeking brat."

Whatever he was going to say next apparently got lodged in his throat. An almost horrified look passed over his face.

"Listen kid, that isn't what I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I screamed, sufficiently freaking out, "All I want is for you to stop treating me like I'm some little girl!"

He eyes narrowed in anger as he spit out, "You are a little girl Rogue."

"What?" I barely choked out, I was not expecting that, "I'm no-"

"Yeah, you are. And you seriously need to understand that."

"How dare you! I am 18 years old and-"

"Yeah- you are _only_ 18. There are a hell of a lot of things you have yet experience and understand.'

"How much more Logan?" I asked, "How much more? When I wake up in the morning I've been through the holocaust, lost my parents in a plane crash, dropped my child over a bridge, had my bones encased in adamantium, what the hell else is there left to experience?"

He softened a little, "I know Rogue, I know. And that's not fair, but you have to understand that those aren't your memories. When you wake up in the morning they are gone."

"Yeah, but when they aren't gone, they are mine. I am those people going through all those things. I'm not some weak little girl!"

"I never said you were weak, Rogue, I would never ever call you that. But you aren't unbreakable! You-"

"No," I said interrupting, "I'm not unbreakable. I'm untouchable." I turned on my heel and ran out of the garage.

"Stripes, wait! Please!" He said calling out to me, but not chasing me. I ignored him and continued running. Even if I had something else to say to him, I couldn't let him see me now with tears running down my face. Nothing like crying to prove I'm not a pathetic little girl.

The institute was still very much asleep as I dashed up the stairs towards my room.

"Cherie?" a voiced called softly down the hall, "what are you doing up?" I fought back a groan. Probably the second to last person I wanted to see me covered in my own tears decided to be up at this hour.

I cleared my throat as effectively as I could without making a sound and said, "Just going to the bathroom Remy, catch ya later." I winced realizing that I failed to keep from sounding upset as I called to him. Perhaps he didn't notic-

"Rogue! What's wrong?' He asked and was next to me before I could utter a "go-away". I shook my head and tried to pull away from him, but he held tightly onto my gloved wrist.

"Please Remy," I said in a soft voice, "I'm tired and not in the mood," He looked at me for a second and I was sure he was going to let me go when his face turned resolute. "Non, come with me," he said in a low voice that made it clear I would have to chew my own arm off before getting away from him. He pulled me into his room and shut the door.

"I don't want to talk-" I started

"I know, and no one is going to make you." He said firmly.

"Then what the hell was the point of dragging me in here?" I asked incredulously

"I don't want you alone right now."

"I do better alone," I said backing towards his door.

"Somehow I don't think you've done a fair comparison," He said with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

It took me a second to understand what he meant.

"Hey, listen- you-"

I was stopped by his fingers on my lips. I hadn't noticed but he had put on a pair of gloves during our small conversation. If I wasn't in such a mood I probably would have laughed at the fact that he looked quite silly in just his pajama pants and a pair of gloves.

"Shhhhh, we aren't talking now, remember? Come one, you haven't gotten much sleep, come lay down with me." He removed his hand from my mouth to tug on both my hands towards his bed.

"And what am I supposed to tell the professor when you wake up dead?" I asked.

"Wake up dead?" He asked with more than a hint of a smirk

"Shuddup." I said laying down. Normally I would fight a little more, but I was very tired. He put on a shirt and laid next to me. The sleeping arrangement didn't end up as odd as I thought it would, I slipped under his sheet while he laid on top.

"Remy," I asked before falling asleep, "Am I weak?"

"Mon Dieu, non," he replied, "If you were, you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, puzzled.

"Good night mon chèrie," he said. I fell asleep shortly after.

By the time I woke up later, it was time to head to work. Ten points for Bobby not saying a single thing as I walked out of Remy's room rubbing my eyes open and headed back to mine. Of course the minute he ran into another person…I didn't really care by this point. Rumors about sleeping with Gambit would be an upgrade.

"Dixie! You live! What the hell happened to you? One second you're there- the next…"

"Sorry Frank," I said faking a smile, "A friend of mine had an emergency and I had head to. I thought I would be back sooner, but I got caught up."

I wouldn't have believed me. Not for a second.

"Ah, okay, that's cool. Now get to work." He said with smile. Either this man got hit with the stupid stick this mornin' or he was really anxious to accept any explanation. Guilty conscious most likely. However, after this morning I was in no hurry to call him on it. I just wanted to get the day over with.

I passed Logan going up the stairs when I returned that evening. We caught each other's eyes and paused for a moment. Silence followed. And in that second, the mood between us was set: silent treatment until otherwise stated. I could live with that.

"Hey Rogue," Remy called down to me. I smiled as I met him at the top of the stairs. "You feelin' better?" He asked brushing my hair out of my face. For some reason the way he looked at me caused the back of neck to heat up and I had to look away. "You okay?" he said, concern slipping into his voice as he moved my face back towards his. The look was gone thankfully.

"Yeah," I replied with a weak smile, "I'm good."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Okay," he said running his hand gently down my face and continuing down the stairs.

I headed straight to bed. Even after sleeping with Remy (Not that way pervs! Uh…who am I talking to? Of all the times not to have the psyches in my head to blame my crazy on…) I was still exhausted.

Stupid circadian rhythm. Stupid psychology class for teaching me that.

"You're in over your head Stripes," Logan told me, "You are falling too fast and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing, back off." I yelled at him.

"He's just going to break your heart. Don't give him the chance." He begged.

"I don't care what you say. I love Travis, and he loves me." I said, running away. I ran towards Travis, throwing my arms around him when I got close enough to him. I kissed him ferociously, holding him tightly. We ended the kiss and I tilted my head back to gaze into his deep red-

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-SLAM.

Echoes of my dream replayed in my head as I struggled to join the world of the living. Nothing like a whacked out dream to start a glorious Monday morning. When I faced Apocalypse, instead of that whole de-powering thing, I should have just flicked his nose or something. Just as a kinda preemptive strike against dealing with the insanity of my life.

Like the previous Monday morning, I was not adding numbers in the form of letters representing numbers (if you think about it, how silly is that? Really?). I was back in Magneto's lair…er….office. This time Mystique was in the room. So basically there were no Rogues in Bayville learning math this morning. Assumably, I was ill. Or had been kidnapped. Or committed suicide. Or just licked an ice covered pole. Whatever excuse my mother thought up that morning. Point was, Mystique was there- handing me two boxes. They resembled a clothing and shoe box

"What's this?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Your clothing and shoes for the Gala," Mystique informed me. My powers of deduction astound me. Out of self-destructive curiosity I pulled them out. The shoes were black, with a very large, very thin heel. A.k.a, an accident waiting to happen. The dress seemed a bit slinky, no sleeves and such. A.k.a., a fatality waiting to happen.

I pointed out the lack of sleeves and such to Mystique and asked if it wouldn't be more effective to just wear a land mine.

Instead of an angry reply, she smirked and handed over a flat silver necklace and what appeared to be a long, criss-crossing silver bracelet that extended over my hand.

"Well of course, if I accessorize well, who cares who I knock unconscious along the way."

This time Mystique rolled her eyes. "Put them on Rogue," she ordered.

Let's see, I'm sitting in a room with a man who has magnetic control and I'm going to purposely add metal to my body? I don't think so…

I shook my head. Before I could say another word, all three pieces had snapped themselves on me. I love the choices I get around here.

"My apologies Rogue, but I grew impatient," Magneto explained. I was about to retort when I noticed that I felt different. Familiar, but different. It took me a second to realize it was empty feeling I first encountered when I started with collar training. I was wearing god damn power suppressors in the form of fashionable jewelry.

"Neat, aren't they," Mystique asked with a smile. Neat was not the word I would use. Something around completely terrifying fit a bit better. I was sitting in front of two of the worlds most powerful and borderline insane mutant terrorists with no defense whatsoever.

Magneto reached out and grabbed my hands, turning them over to expose my palms. Making sure I was watching, he showed me where the three clips on the back were to release the bracelets from my body.

"The necklace works just like a normal one," he informed me. True to his word, I found a standard clasp in the back.

I was about to unclip it, just to make sure it would, when I remembered that I couldn't. I yanked my hands away from it, probably looking like I had gotten burned.

"What's the matter?" Magneto asked me, looking…well…I guess it maybe, somehow, just a little bit be able to be classified as worried, but I'm still not sure.

"I can't take this off until tonight," I informed him irately.

"Why?" Mystique asked, confused.

"I've worn a power suppressor before," I stated. I didn't know how much they knew about my collar-thing and I wasn't' about to give extra information. "When it's gets taken off, I end up unconscious for about half a day," I explained.

"Oh," Magneto said, "I'm sorry for putting it on you," He didn't sound it, in the least. I seriously don't think he cared.

Mystique looked as thought she desperately wanted to know when and where I wore a power suppressor previously, but Magneto gave her a look that seemed to talk her out of asking. This was fine for me, because I was busy with my own thoughts. For the first time since I got involved with this little shindig, I was having major second thoughts. I suddenly had to ask myself what the hell I was doing. What if things didn't go well at the gala? I remembered back to the student counsel meeting. If a mutant/anti-mutant fight broke out, I would be stuck undoing claps while all hell broke loose. Or worse yet, would Magneto just weld the metal together so I would be completely unarmed? That was way to much control for one person to have over me. I opened my mouth to say something, what- I do not know, when the door behind my opened.

"Bonjour, am I too early?" Remy asked as he entered the office. And suddenly half my fears evaporated. I had forgotten that I wasn't alone in this. I could this it- I had help. God that sounded like a bad movie line. Someone shoot me now.

"Whatcha doin' here Remy?" I asked.

"Dancing lessons," Mystique explained to me, "No you are not too early, sit down. Rogue just has to get dressed."

"I am dressed," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Dressed in the party clothes," she said with a touch of annoyance.

"Why the hell am I playing dress up to learn how to dance?" I demanded.

"Because this is what you have to dance in so you need to practice in it. I get the strange feeling you haven't worn heels very often, let alone tried to be graceful in them." She explained in a nasty voice.

Boots count right? Oh wait, there wasn't much grace happening there…

"But shouldn't I learn to dance first, then try the…ugh….shoes of pain?" I said, maybe with the smallest hint of a whine.

"We don't have time for that." She answered exasperatedly, "The gala is this weekend, so stop procrastinating and get dressed. There is a bathroom down the hall."

I grumbled a bit, but managed to do as I was told.

Did I mention the dress was a bit slinky? Try down right dangerous. It was a halter deal, black and tight. It had a fairly high neckline completely negated by three holes sliced out of it. All three started at the top of the halter and headed down at three different angles, the middle being largest and lowest straight down. It was floor length, but that bit of modesty was also contested with a very high slit. It was basically like someone had sluttified a classy dress. I had to admit I couldn't help but like it at bit. It sucked what I had to do to wear it, but it was becoming worth it.

Shoes were a different story. I shall from now on refer to them as weapons of mass foot destruction. Not that I exaggerate or anything. Not me. Never.

I was met with a wolf whistle as I exited.

"Kiss my ass," I snapped. Three steps and I already wanted to burn whatever material was currently forcing my feet at this angle. I had worn heels before, but they were in the form of dominatrix boots. One of which could have eaten both of the these god forsaken shoes and still had room for dessert. Heavy shoes equal more support and balance. Anorexic shoes equal stilt walking. This was going to be a long week. On the bright side, I took ballet for a while when I was younger, so I shouldn't be too bad at dancing, even with these awful heels.

Think Dirty Dancing. Now picture the main chick getting her legs mauled by a large forest animal. She still would have been a better dance partner than me. Sadly, I don't think I'm exaggerating this time.

"Just relax chèrie, and just follow me." Remy said gently, starting the movement again.

"I am relaxed!" I exclaimed. He counted off for me again as we stepped together and then he went to turn me. This of course caused me to step on my heel the wrong way and…well…fall. Remy managed to grab me and pull me back up before I hit the floor. Mystique gave a loud sigh/groan/cry and walked away, hands in the air.

I balled my hands into fists crying out, "Why can't I do this!"

"I told you Rogue, you have to relax. Stop trying so hard. If you just let yourself do it, you won't have any problems," Remy said.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say. You can friggin dance!" I exclaimed.

"So maybe I know what I'm talking about?" He asked.

"Maybe you don't have to wear these stupid shoes!" I snapped.

"Maybe you just need to learn to trust me and relax."

"Relax, relax, relax. Yeah, that is suddenly going to make me a Julliard student." I replied snidely.

"Of course chèrie, cause relaxing has never ever helped you before," he stated sarcastically. Which rendered me speechless.

"Once again, 1…2….3…" He continued, ignoring the furious look on my face.

I managed to make it through the rest of the day without falling again. Can't say my dancing got any better though. I reiterate- it was going to be a long week.

"Dixie, Tim's sick," Frank informed me as I entered that day.

"Cool," I replied.

"Not for you kid, I gotta go pick up some packages that ended up at the wrong location and Marcus is fixin' which leaves you to work the register."

"Hell no."

"Hell yes, have fun."

"I'll steal all your money."

"Don't forget to enter all sales in the computer."

"Go to Mexico."

"And just push the cash button if accidentally close the register."

"Get some tequila."

"Just call Marcus if you need help, intercom is on the back of the desk."

"And hookers."

"Thanks Dixie, be back in about an hour."

And then he was gone. I stared at the register. It stared back. Oh it was on.

Monday afternoon. Maybe we wouldn't have many customers. It was pretty empty right now. I pulled out a book and settled in behind the desk.

"Where are your detail paints?" A gruff voice asked.

I didn't even look up before replying, "The paints aisle."

"Which is where," he specifically asked, not sounding very happy with me.

I put down my book to point out a small sign over aisle three that read, "paints and decals"

"Thanks," he said and headed over there. Shortly after I checked him out and he left glaring at me all the while. Hopefully he'll complain and I'll never get conversing with humans again. Frank should know better by now.

After about twenty minutes, the shop started to fill a little more.

"Hey!" a guy said, leaning on the desk, "where's skinny?"

"Are you calling me fat sir?" I asked, once again not looking up from my book. He laughed. I sighed. "Do you need assistance with something?" I inquired.

"Yeah, what's your name?" He said.

"Sunshine Rainbow," I replied.

He laughed again, stating, "I like you kid, you've got a mouth on you."

"And a nose too, do you like me for that?"

"Frank!" He called suddenly turning towards the door. Indeed salvation had arrived. "Where'd you pick this one up," he asked, motioning me.

"She came to us," Frank replied, "and how could we turn away a face like that?"

"I'm going to Mexico now," I informed Frank quickly exiting the register area, "Thanks for the money."

Frank shook his head.

"You're dad okay with you working here?" Frank's friend asked me.

"Don't have one," I replied.

"Shit, should have seen that one coming," He replied, "Always the girls that don't have them, that seriously need them."

"Excuse-"

"Don't have one?" Frank asked, interrupting me, "What about your friend, Logan right?"

"He ain't my dad!" I exclaimed.

"Does he know that?" Frank countered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nevermind, Dixie- go fix somethin'" He ordered me, pointing towards the back.

"As you wish boss," I replied giving him a strange look as I left.

I could hear Frank's friend laugh once more before I exited the store.

I got home that evening tired and fed up. Whatever else I would do tonight would not include standing up. Not to mention, I really coudlnt' get involved with anything that could reveal the fact that I was wearing really pretty mutant blockers. Those could lead to a bit of awkward conversation.

"1…2…3, 1…2…3, no Scott, you have to step to the left on this count," I heard as I entered the mansion that evening.

"Hey Rogue," Kitty greeted me as I entered, "Jean and Scott are practicing dancing for the Gala this Friday." She leaned in a little closer to say, "Scott isn't that good."

"Jean, I don't think you were being honest when you said you never did this before," Scott said as I entered the large living area.

"I was not! I just picked it up faster I guess. This is seriously the first time I've tried this! I guess it's because of all the sports I've done."

On that note I decided to leave. Before I hurled. Or committed homicide. Or a combination of the two. I face planted into my bad letting out a low scream into my pillow. Then with a sigh, I went to unclip my necklace. It was at that second that I realized that I had no idea how these supressors worked. I mean not in the slightest clue. Obviously I would never understand the full science of it (not my cup of tea at all) but I didn't even have a basic idea. On top of that, I didn't know how the three worked together. Would removing one deactive them all? Or did I have to take care of all three? How did a clasp operate them? Shouldn't an on button be more effective? With a groan I realized I was far to fed up with life to ask myself these things now. I undid the necklace considering the fact that it was possible not to be able to get up tomorrow morning. Taking off the neck jewelry had a weird effect. I felt part of the psyches or voices in my head return, making my head swim, but it wasn't nearly to the full extent. I was partially suppressed. I started to unclip a bracelet. As the third clip came loose, I realized that this was the key element. And of course, darkness swimming over me only added to the feeling of being in over my head.

Did I mention it was going to be a long week?

* * *

Tell me what you love. Tell me what you hate (notpromising I will change what i write though).Tell me what you had for breakfast, I don't care- just send me a line. You guys are my number one motivators. 


	21. I wish I knew how to play the fiddle

As always, very very sorry for the delay.

Recap (quick version)- Rogue and Logan arn't speaking after an ugly fight, Rogue and the cash register arn't either, Power suppressors in teh shape of pretty gala jewely suck, and Rogue takes a nap in Remy's room (Scandalous).

Btw, some of you have very unhealthy breakfasts.

Also, I'm in the process of getting my six year old brother addicted to X-men evolution. I couldnt' help but die laughing during an episode when he leans towards me and asks,"Why does Rogue talk funny like "ay and porcupayne" and stuff". So led into the discussion of accents and languages. Who says cartoons aren't eduational?

Speaking of accents, this chapter has like two random ones per a person. I was going to go back and fix that, but ran out of time. Even now I should be doing semi-important stuff. Like making sure my Dad eats. So, forgive me please. Pretty please.

* * *

The good news was I woke up in time for school the next morning. The bad news was I woke up in time for school the next morning. While I sat there in the early morning lack of sun (which should signify that I shouldn't even friggin' be up, but does anyone else realize that- noooo) I sat weighing whether or not consciousness was a good or bad thing at this time. I'm a highly productive person. It didn't take long to remember that I wasn't even going to school today, and instead I would be causing myself great pain and embarrassment trying to dance. Bad news it was. Maybe I could just pretend I never-

Bamf.

"Hey sis, are you dressed?" asked Kurt with his hands over his eyes. How nice of him to consider my privacy.

"Ass-naked," I replied. He laughed and removed his hands. "Hey!" I said in outrage, "I could have been-"

"We have a team meeting this morning before school." He said, apparently choosing to ignore me.

"That's nice, have fun," I replied taking my covers and yanking them over my head.

"Come on Roooooooogue," he said, "You are part of this team, you have to come. Lets goooooooo."

"Ugh," I replied, "Fine. When is the meeting?"

"Now," he said cheerily with a sneaky smile as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Ahhh – BAMF – hhhhhhh!" I screamed, making quite the entrance in my pjs.

"Well that's everyone now," Professor Xavier said, "Lets get started." Everyone had their usual seats for the meeting save Kitty and Kurt who now took up the couch in replacement of Jean and Scott. Xavier sat facing the students flanked as always by Storm and Logan. Remy sat to the right of Storm on a loveseat. Not really wanting to be on the floor, I went over and dropped myself on his lap.

"I apologize to you all for having this meeting so early in the morning and unannounced for some. However we figured out that this was the best chance, as of late, to gather you all together. I promise it will be brief." He paused for a second then continued on, "Logan has expressed to me the desire to reinstate early morning weekday training sessions, and Ororo and I have agreed that this is a good idea."

"What?"

"No way!"

"We just stopped-"

"What about Apocalypse? Don't deserve a-"

The professor held up his hands, ceasing all protests, "Please let me explain. It is true that we fought a very large and difficult battle recently and we all deserve a break. And you will continue to have one for a while. However, future problems and fights will come about and we still need to be prepared, break or no break. Yes, I know you have been working very hard in hand to hand, but it is time to return to team practices with powers to keep your abilities at their sharpest. And with everyone's current schedule, mornings are easiest to gather everyone for such activities. I'm not saying every day, just Mondays and Fridays to start. One hour sessions. Can we all agree that this isn't too harsh?"

No one looked too happy, but there were no more complaints.

"Will Jean and Scott be working with us?" Bobby asked, looking very anxious to see if they had to suffer with us.

"As often as possible." Xavier promised, "Scott will need to practice his role as field leader with Jean as his understudy. They have told me that they will make a serious effort to miss as few sessions as possible."

A.K.A. they would be here every friggin' time. See Bobby had it all wrong. He wanted them to have to be stuck getting up early and suffering the same fate as us. What he didn't understand was Carrot-top and Four-eyes actually liked those sort of things. Plus they would be hanging around here more often. Not to mention we would have to take orders from them.

"When is the first session?" Amara said in her high pitched whiny way.

"Friday," Logan growled.

"Monday," the Professor amended.

"Chuck…" Logan said in exasperation. XavieIt r just looked at him. "Monday," He corrected in a low voice.

I laughed at his loss. Alone. And so followed an awkward silence until-

"Oh my gosh, It's almost seven and I still have to do my hair!" Kitty said in a panic, "Kuuuuuuurt."

"Say no more my cat, your knight in fuzzy blue is here," He stated standing up and puffing his chest out. He quickly grabbed her and they were gone in a smelly puff. With the silence broken, everyone quickly tended to their early morning activities.

"Cute pajamas by the way chèrie," Remy said in a soft voice. I looked down at myself and swore. I had forgotten that I had gotten behind on my laundry and the only pjs I had left were these stupid x-mas ones that Irene had gotten for me a couple years back. Not only were they a little short on me, but they were covered with little elves in differently themed x-mas hats. Well I could be a little thankful that I decided to sleep in a Static-X shirt rather than the top it originally came with (Dancing reindeer).

I flipped him off as I exited earning a joint, "Rogue…" from Storm and Xavier.

Far too soon after I was again in his company.

"Okay Rogue, before we bring you back to school, lets work on some practice interview questions," Blue bitch said after apparently giving up on my dancing and sending Remy away.

"Do you hate humans?" Magneto suddenly asked.

"Depends on which ones," I replied.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Blonde ones are annoying. So are rich kids. I really could do without cheerleaders. And the football tea-"

"Rogue!" Mystique screamed, "Stop fucking around! This is serious, and you need to get with the program!"

"You mean I need to pretend I'm one of those nice, love the world mutants like Jean," I countered, "That's not who I am! I'm not going to pretend I'm the nice little person who stands for world peace. I don't like people! And I really don't like these rich people you want to parade around for!"

"And we do?" Mystique countered, "How many years have you known Erik and I? Do you think we, of all people, want to make nice with these stupid humans? It's a game Rogue, just an act. Do you seriously not see that?"

And suddenly it clicked. It all clicked. She was right. It was all a game. There was no reason to fight, because I was never denying myself in this whole stupid shindig. Pure manipulation was what we were doing. Pulling the strings on mindless puppets. I stared back at her with understanding and she gave a small smile.

"Do you, as someone who has been very much ostracized, hate humans?" Magneto repeated, giving a fake inquiring look.

"Of course not," I replied in voice of pure saccharin, "Yes, it is hard to accept their harsh words and discrimination at times, but they are just scared and I can't blame them for that. To have accept such a radical upheaval of accepted norms can't help but deeply frighten people."

Mystique's smile doubled.

"Ah-ha!" I shouted a little while later finding a some-what dingy bag of potato chips in the back of my locker later that day. With no breakfast or lunch, I was probably hungry enough to eat something that Kitty cooked.

Well, on second thought, I probably could never be that hungry, but whatever. I was about to feast away when I suddenly heard, "Rogue! There you are, I've been looking all over for you,"

Kurt came rushing towards me with wide eyes. "Where have you been," he said looking anxious. I vaited by your locker this morning, but you never came by!"

"Oh," I replied putting together a story as quick as I could, "I left my history book at home so I didn't even bother to go to my locker to get it this morning."

"But I thought you had history last?" He asked, looking confused.

Jesus Christ, did I even know I had history last?

"Math! I meant my math book," I said faking a laugh, " It's been a long day."

He didn't look any less anxious at my explanation. In fact, he looked even more upset. "What?" I inquired before I could stop myself.

"It's just…vell, I talked to Dan and he said you weren't in math class today….or yesterday either." He explained in a quick breath.

"I…I uh…well…please don't tell anyone about this," I said in a soft voice as he leaned closer to me. He nodded quickly. "There is this kid there on the baseball team or something that keeps giving me angry looks. I'm not sure, but it feels like he glares at me all through class, and it makes me nervous. So skipped yesterday and today to go read in the bathroom. Please don't tell anyone," I repeated.

"You should tell the prof-"

"No, I don't want to," I said, putting a quiver in my voice, "please just leave it alone, okay?"

"Okay, Rogue, I won't tell anyone," He said giving me a small smile and half hug, "Our sibling secret, k?" I nodded and he headed back down the hall.

I tossed the bag of chips into the garbage as Kurt disappeared from view. I had lost my appetite.

The rest of the week passed as Monday had: wake-up, pretend to go to school, practice gala stuff, actually go to school, go to work, bs some homework, sleep and repeat.

Saturday morning brought the first change in my routine.

"OMG Jean," squealed…well I wasn't really awake enough to know which teenage girl at the moment, "Don't even try to tell me you aren't totally excited!"

"Maybe just a little," The redhead admitted with a stupid smile.

"They have this huge story in the paper about the gala tonight. I bet you and Scott could make the front page tommorow!"

"Oh Kitty...I don't think..." Jean replied shyly.

It was one of those routine changes that could likely end up in a prescription drug.

I bypassed the gaggle of girls the best I could and edged into the kitchen. Logan sat alone at the table reading the paper and munching on something. This resulted in a slightly uncomfortable situation. And by slightly uncomfortable, I mean that I scarfed three granola bars and a glass of milk as fast as humanly possible to get my ass out of there. On my way out I managed to nearly push Storm through a wall.

"Goodness child, what's the rush?" She asked me looking worried.

"Uhhh, sorry Storm," I apologized, "Just not paying attention to my surroundings." I started to leave but was stopped with-

"Rogue, wait a sec would you," she said gently, gesturing for me to return to her. Resisting my urge to grimace, I followed her into the kitchen. So much for escape.

"Would you like some tea," Storm asked, pouring the steaming kettle. I shook my head and she sat down with her mug. When I didn't move, she motioned for me to sit down with her.

"I've been concerned about you lately," she confessed after a moment. At least she didn't beat around the bush. "You seem distant, preoccupied," Storm continued, "Are you okay?" I nodded and edged a little off my seat. Grabbing my hand she said, "You can talk to us, you know that don't you?" I nodded again and continued my little movements of escape. Storm gave a sad look and said, "Okay, I just wanted you to know that."

"I…I've just been a little stressed lately," I explained finally, hoping saying anything would satiate her. "I'm graduating this year (Actually the way my school year was going that was a little unlikely right now) and working on my power control stuff. It's just a lot, you know?"

"Is it too much?" She asked

"No, no," I quickly replied, "It just keeps me a little busy and preoccupied, that's all."

"Okay dear," she said, looking almost like that was a good enough answer. I returned her shaky smile with one of my own and finally escaped into the hallway.

"Do you think Rogue is acting peculiar?" I heard her ask as soon as I left.

"She's hidin' something. Something big," Logan replied. If Storm commented on this statement, I never heard it.

I fell back on my bed with a heavy sigh. I was definitely not okay. Was it so much to ask that I just complete a covert mission with two of the X-men's biggest enemies without so much of a hassle? Fair enough, that was a stupid question. But seriously, this shit was starting to get to me. So much for the untouchable Rogue. I was far to tired to be untouchable. Logically I should have been starving. The three granola bars were the only food I had had in the last day and a half. I just wasn't hungry anymore.

A sudden knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said in a loud voice with total dread. If it was another worried member of mutant manor, I was probably going to jump out of my window. Without a parachute.

"Bonjour chèrie, beautiful day, non?" Remy said in a sing-song voice, approaching my bed.

"I hate you." I said simply. He laughed. As if it were a joke. Stupid boy.

He looked down at me and the smile faded from his face. "It will all be over by tomorrow," he said seriously.

"Does the term 'aftermath' mean anything to you?" I asked.

He sighed and laid down beside me. "It will be fine, chèrie," He promised. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "Wha? Don't you trust me?" He asked in mock outrage.

I turned back towards him and smirked, "Not as far as I can throw you." Remy put his hand to his chest in an exaggerated gasp. "After I absorb a six year old girl," I added.

"Dat's cold Rogue, real cold."

"Truth hurts."

"Ah, but I will get my revenge," he stated.

"Really now? And how will you accomplish that?"

"By handing your ass to you in poker of course"

"Not without cheating, you won't."

"Cheat? I would never…could never! Gambit never needs to cheat, he just has a gift with the cards."

"Okay 'gifted', how about you put your money where your mouth is?" I challenged.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied moving his eyebrows suggestively and pulling out a pack of cards from god knows where.

Four hours later I realized we were late to meet Mystique and Magneto. I was also 30 dollars poorer. Cheating bastard.

"Wish me luck," I said a couple minutes later with my backpack. He winked at me and I headed downstairs to face the lions.

However when I got there, there was not a cat to be found. Not even the one usually in pink. Could I really be able to get out of this mansion without a prob-

"Where you headed' kid?" a voice behind me asked calmly.

Well I had the answer to that question.

"Brotherhood house," I answered, not looking back.

"Really now," he said, sounding, well, a bit scary. I tried to quickly open the door without making it look like I tried to quickly open the door.

Click.

Oooor I could just stand in the foyer deeply afraid of a 5 foot 5 hairy man leaning on the front door.

"I'll ask one more time. Where you goin' kid." He said, taking a step to lean closer to me. Without thinking I simultaneously stepped and leaned back. He continued forward as I continued back. This was bad.

"I'm waiting Rogue," He said still in his calm, yet unbelievably creepy voice, matched by his narrowed eyes.

"I-"

"Rogue! There you are," Kitty said racing down the stairs, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, have you?" I asked, my voice far more shaky than I would like it to be.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, obviously not noticing my nervousness (thank god), "We're having a sort of impromptu 'Prepare Jean for the Gala' sort of party thing. And you are, you know, a girl and all so how about you join us? Please?"

"I really don't know anything about make-up," I quickly stammered out, "So I would just be taking up oxy-"

"Don't' be silly Rogue, we aren't just doing make-up and stuff. I mean, we are doing that with Jean and all, but that isn't everything of course. But seriously, how shallow do you think we are?"

That was rhetorical right?

"Listen Kitty," I said, horrendously pulling the sympathy card again, "I'm going to spend the night at the brotherhood house thing tonight, k? Nothing against you guys, I just don't really want to be reminded of the whole Apocalypse thing again. Understand?"

"Oh my- of course Rogue, how thoughtless of me! Go, go. I'll explain it all to the others, no problem. Say hi to my boy will ya?"

I nodded, wondering if I was turning green yet. And too my utmost horror, Kitty rushed towards me and hugged me.

I think it's gotten to the point by now that everytime I speak the Devil smiles and says thank you.

"Oh, Logan" she suddenly said, noticing him, "Jaimie told Bobby and Bobby told Jubilee who told me that if any of us saw you to tell you that The Professor wants to see you.

"Thanks half-pint," he replied and then turned back towards me. However Kitty made no move to leave. Instead she looked rather nervous.

"What?" He growled looking back at her.

"Well," She replied, "Jaime kinda told Bobby a while ago so you should probably go now."

"Fine," he finally grunted and I turned and left the mansion as fast as humanly possible without absorbing Quicksilver.

I hadn't actually lied to Logan. I did head straight to the brotherhood house. It was all part of the plan. I would drop my stuff off there for later, when I would spend the night. For now however I would hang out and wait for Gambit and Mystique to come so we could go off and get ready.

"Hey Rogue," Lance said as I entered. Mystique had apparently informed him I would be coming.

"You're late,"

Speak of the devil.

Literally.

"I got held up," I sighed.

"Where's Gambit?" she demanded. I shrugged. Before she could go bananas over my response, a motorcycle roared onto the property. Not too long after we were off into the sunset. Okay it was like four in the afternoon, but whatever.

"Erik will be here shortly," Mystique informed us as we entered the oh-too-familiar office building, "in the meantime lets start getting dressed and made up."

I was handed over my dress in a dry-cleaning bag with the box of shoes and sent on my merry little way while Gambit went off with a tux on a hanger.

I still loved the dress. No matter how much I hated the situation, I still loved the friggin dress. I was admiring myself still in the mirror when Gambit knocked. I figured it was Remy mainly 'cause I doubted Mystique would bother to extend that courtesy.

"Come in," I called, looking at my backside over my shoulder in the mirror.

"Very nice," he said silkily as he approached me.

"Thanks gumbo-boy," I said, "but don't get any closer, no jewelry yet."

"As you wish," he replied and I glanced over towards him for the first time. Which I regretted. Instantly. 'Cause that stupid New Orleans thief looked so friggin' good it hurt.

"You look alright yourself," I said, forcing a casual tone.

"Merci," He replied, then continued, "You alright Rogue?" I nodded. "I don't believe you."

"Your prerogative," I quickly countered.

"You still want to do this?" he asked.

"Of course," I said in a light tone, "I love lying to and betraying the only people in the world who ever gave a damn about me so I can look pretty in a dress."

"I see your point cherie, we should probably not even bother with this." I stared at him incredulously.

"You serious?" I demanded.

"Absolutely," He answered, "Lets just leave right now, and forget we ever got involved. If we hurry back, we could probably be back in time to give Jean and Scott a grand farewell. I rather wanted to see Jean anyways, I bet she looks beautiful. And she has her handsome beau as well. I bet her loving parents will be so proud of her."

"What the hell are you playin' at Cajun?" I said, accidentally raising my voice in anger.

"What do you t'ink chèrie? Why da hell do you want to back out of dis now? What? 'Cause you lied to your brot'er? Now you just want to give up? Let the perfect little couple get all the glory? Jean has gotten every lucky break in the world. She's got the best powers, the best boyfriend, the best looks and everyone adoring her for it. You've done all the work Rogue. You've had to work for everything in your life. You deserve the spotlight tonight way more den Xavier's little girl. And the Rogue I know, the one that threw one of the Rippers out of a bar with my bo staff would never let Miss Perfect have what she deserved without a good fight," He finished giving me an intense look. I turned away from him and stormed out of the bathroom. I heard him quickly follow.

"Mystique!" I called down the hall, "Come hit me with the pretty stick. I want to be remembered tonight."

* * *

Aaaaand once again (don't kill me please) we have no gala. I keep underestimating what i have to put in each chapter. Next one I promise. Tehre is no way i can write 3500 words about a limo ride, i swear.

And as alwasy- review please. Tell me what you like. Tell me what hate, etc etc.

Oh, and to the silly reviewer named "The past"- don't you dare apologize! You saved me ass. I offer you many thanks.


	22. Mutantrella goes to the ball

Hello there audience memebers.

How many apologies can I give for my absence? I am very sorry. Life got in teh way. But you guys are very good a pushing me to update. Lots of threats and begging. I swear I've been working on this chapter for a while. But i've been having some trouble with it. But here it is. I'm not sure it's up to par, but it's done.

On with the show.

And one author's note. For those of you that have questions about my story, if I do not answer them in an author's note, it means it will be answered in the story. Unless of course they reflect a mistake in which i will fix my story.

* * *

"Now I think we should go over some more practice questions before we arrive," Mystique said matter-of-factly as soon as the limo started to drive off. "Miss Darkholme, don't you feel that mutants are potentially as dangerous as, say, guns and therefore should be monitored for that reason?"

Silence.

"Fine, no questions then," She said, conceding and turning to speak with Magneto. I stared out my window. Heads turned as we passed. I was suddenly very happy that they couldn't see in. Eventually the limo slowed down as we reached a car queue. Shortly after we stopped I felt a mental tug. I whipped my head around and looked at Remy. He raised an eyebrow. There was another tug. I quickly shut it out, but I could feel it again a second later. Ignoring the blaring feeling that I was going to regret it, I let down my shields.

" 'Bout time, luv, I thought I was going to have to storm your limo." a heavy British voice echoed in my mind.

"Um, hello there." I replied mentally. I heard a giggle in reply.

"I'm sorry to frighten you. I'm just a few limos behind, scanning the area when I realized you were here. And not with your Xavier friends, I see. How scandalous."

"Yeah…that's a long story." I replied.

A very long disturbing, possibly emotionally scarring story. Basically just another chapter in my life involving my mother.

Why am I not in therapy yet?

"Don't worry luv, I won't pry…yet. I actually wanted to help you."

By mentally assaulting me?

"No, of course not," she laughed. You would think by now I could keep my personal thoughts out of a mental conversation. Nope, I just don't learn…

"Listen, I get the strange feeling that you don't do this very often, the limo fancy party deal, am I right?"

"Ya think?" I retorted.

"Oooo, I heard you had a biting tongue. Well, just listen for a sec. I am, not to brag, a international superstar model, so I've done a few of these things."

I think the British grape head and I have a very different definition of modesty.

"Basically, when you leave the limo you will not be able to see or hear anything."

There obviously a Helen Keller force field.

That was probably in bad taste, forgive me.

"I already know there are going to be tons of news people, this has gone international. All you are going to see are flashbulbs and all you will hear are people shouting out questions. Don't answer those questions, by the way! You have to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. However every so often you should pause, turn towards a side, and smile. Just don't do this too often, or you will look to desperate for attention. Also don't turn to few times, or you will seem arrogant and bitchy. Don't keep your head down, or you will look like you have no confidence."

I realized then that I was going to fail miserably.

"So just keep you head up and seem cordial and you will be fantastic."

Or, you know, anything but…

"I remember my first premiere. No one told me about the cameras and I nearly tripped! I didn't actually trip of course, but it was close."

Of course.

"Well that's all I have to say luv, your up next, good luck. Remember, you don't have to have done this a thousand times, just make it look like you have."

And with that there was silence. Except for a tiny soft voice in the back of my head going "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ROGUE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, HOW STUPID ARE YOU! AHHHHHH!"

"Welcome back, chère" Remy said softly, "Who were you chatting with?"

"Elizabeth something," I replied. He gave me a questioning look and I quickly told him I would explain later.

"We're up." Magneto said suddenly, making me jump a little.

The door was opened and Magneto exited. Mystique followed after a pause, letting Magneto help her out. They paused for pictures as planned and then Remy went to get out. I almost grabbed him to stop this craziness, but didn't. No. I had to do this. It was probably a horrible idea, but I was involved now and I was going to finish this. I made my decision and now I had to follow through, consequences and all.

Right next to the door I could see the bright lights, blinding already. Foot out. Hand out. Rogue out. It was on.

Unlike a coat. Which I really needed because it was friggin' November in friggin' New York, and I was dressed like a high class hooker. Not to mention that Elizabeth was right and I couldn't see a damn thing except for white flashing lights. And on top of this? I had to pretend this was a-ok with me. There was no way I had the will to do that.

"I bet Scott and Jean got intimidated by all this," Remy whispered in my ear.

What's that? Will power? I think it is. Yes, that is defiantly the "will to do something" sitting right there.

I pasted a stupid smile on my face and walked head up behind double-M, arm in arm with my conniving escort. Questions were thrown at us as we walked in.

"What was your role in the attack by the mutant referred to as Apocalypse?"

I assure you, you don't want to know.

"Is it true you are responsible for the giant robot sentinels?"

Glad to see that rumor got squashed.

"What are your views on Robert Kelly's mutant registration act?"

Oh, it's a fantastic idea of course. Who wouldn't want to be labeled and followed like a child molester just for being born with a genetic anomaly.

I could see why Elizabeth recommended that I don't answer questions. Probably would involve assault and battery suits.

Warmth washed over me as we finally made into the entrance way. Luckily the only people here were greeting employees so I could rest my face for a bit.

"You know chèrie, you really should work on that pride thing of yours, makes you very easy to manipulate."

"Can it, Swamp Rat," I hissed.

"He has a point," Mystique and Magneto added together.

Blow me.

"Chilly outside, wasn't it," Remy said in a low voice into my ear.

"Uhh…yeah," I agreed, not quite sure where he was getting with this.

"Pretty nipply, I mean nippy out there," He added.

Whap!

"Ooomph!"

"Rogue, Gambit, what the hell are you two doing? Uncross your arms Rogue, you're hiding your dress."

This had long night written all over it.

We entered the main hall after a small walk. Small circular tables with fancy white tablecloths filled it. The whole hall sparkled due to crystal everything. Crystal centerpieces, chandeliers, glasses, etc. I felt as though I would end up breaking something. Past the tables was a large dancing floor placed in front of a small band on a stage.

I looked over at Mystique to see her staring at the dance floor as well. However her gaze was focused on one couple in particular, a girl with red hair dancing with a four-eyed escort.

"We should dance," she said in an almost creepy tone eyes shifting to Magneto.

"Agreed," he replied. And to my shock he placed a hand out towards me. I stared incredulously as Mystique and Remy partnered up. She gave me a look that clearly said, "Think about it dumbass".

(Gotta love those looks).

And then it snapped. Me dancing with Remy at stupid ball thingy equals shocking. Me dancing with Magneto at stupid ball thingy equals brick shitting. We joined hands and headed to the floor.

We danced our way toward Jean and Scott from the edge. Mystique and Gambit followed us.

We had been waltzing, tangoing or whatever for about 30 seconds next to them when Jean glanced over and gasped. Scott followed suit and much to my amusement stumbled in the process. By all means he should have fallen, but a mysterious force kept him afloat. Damage done, Magneto and I moved away from them. Mystique held out a hand as I passed. Reveling in the moment I high fived it and we laughed like conspirators.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Jean and Scott as casually as possible race off the dance floor. It was time for the games to begin.

I had taken two sips of my wine when Mystique said, "I think it's about time for us to say Hi," indicating a table down the way that the X-men were clearly seated at.

And fine, it was Mystique's wine, but she wouldn't let me get my own saying some stupid nonsense about drinking laws. The woman kills people for a living and she's worried about an underage drinking charge?

"Eric, Raven, Remy, Rogue," the Professor said with a nod to each of us in turn. I was dumbstruck. The last expression I ever expected on his face was amusement. Seriously, he wasn't angry, upset, sad, or even thoughtful. Instead it looked like he just downed some cotton candy at a friggin' carnival. Apparently the older you get, the crazier you get.

Storm's face however, was blank. And I mean expressionless. She could have been dead standing there and no one would know. In fact I was tempted to poke her or take a liver temp or something. Scott and Jean reassembled a mix between fearful and confused. It was a strange look for both.

No one said anything for a moment. I'm talkin' eight person massive awkward moment of doom here. That is until-

"There you are luv, I was looking for you," Elizabeth approached dragging poor Warren behind her. She came up to me and immediately kissed the air on the sides of my face. Seeing the shocked look that I'm sure was on my face, "I'm sorry. Habit! I've been shooting of the coast of South America on and off the last month."

"H-Hi Miss Braddock," Jean said, oddly nervous, "I'm Jean Grey. I saw you on the cover of UK Cosmo last month, you looked beautiful."

"Ah, thanks," she replied in a manner that clearly said, "duh, of course I did." while at the same time having a sort of demure smile.

"Hi Warren," Jean continued focused now on Angel.

"Hey Jean," he replied with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm-

"You two know each other?" Scott interrupted.

"Jean and I have an evening Stats class together at the university," Warren explained, "We've had a couple study sessions together too."

"Oh, is that so," Scott said, looking less than thrilled, "You never mentioned that to me."

"I must have forgotten," Jean replied casually, "Sorry."

"Uh-huh." Scott looked over at Elizabeth. My assumption was to see if she was as upset by this information as he was. Unfortunately Scott's misery had no company in this case as Elizabeth looked completely unaffected by the entire conversation, either by previous knowledge or complete apathy. In what could be her words, it was bloody brilliant.

I noticed then that Jean had grabbed Scotts hand to reassure him and it seemed to be working somewhat.

"Warren Worthington the Third, right?" Mystique posed. When he nodded, she continued, "Wow, you stand to inherit millions from your father's company. You are quite the catch," The last part was stated with a pointed look at Jean.

I stuck in-between glaring at my mother and laughing at the situation. I decided on glaring but ended having to bite my lip trying not to laugh as I did so.

"You would think Raven, that messing up your own children's lives would satisfy you, but apparently you cannot be happy until everyone around you is miserable."

That was Storm. No joke. And I think only Remy and I heard it being that Magneto and the professor were talking as Jean and Scott were having a low argument. Mystique's smirk fell off of her face as she turned slightly and said, "Yes, but at least I managed to keep my children out of sewers."

Uh-oh. The females are throwing down, I repeat, the females are throwing down.

Much to my surprise, Storm made no reply in either gesture or words. I was quite impressed until-

"EEEK!" went several attendees as a giant thunderclap shook the hall.

"Odd, the weather didn't mention any chance of storms tonight," I heard someone remark behind me.

That got the attention of every mutant present.

"Raven, would you be so kind as to get me another drink," Magneto said. She looked she was to grab one of the table decorations for ill use, but to my surprise she turned around and respected his request.

"That woman is wretched," said Storm in a low cold voice.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

She looked at me sternly and replied, "Yet here you are at her side," and walked over to join Magneto and the Professor.

Ouch.

Hands started messaging my shoulders. "Don't worry about it chèrie," Remy whispered to me, "she'll be fine."

I shrugged.

It wasn't long before a dignified looking man asked me to dance. We had gone three steps when he asked, "So what are your views on gun control?"

Step, Step, Mutants are people too, Turn, Step, We deserver equal rights, Part, Return, We shouldn't have to be tagged like animals, Step, Step.

And so the hours went. It was after my fourth glass of wine when I contemplated removing the hand of the person who just tapped me for my attention.

I whirled around to see Angel looking down at me and sighed in relief.

"So this is what that lunch was about?"

I realized that he meant the time he saw me in New York. I nodded.

"How'd you get involved with them, with this?" he asked.

"Long story," I said with a half shrug. I was tired and talked out.

"Your secrets are your own," he said with a small smile.

A shoulder bumped my own. Elizabeth winked as she passed me dancing with Remy, "Quite a cute beau you have," she whispered.

A feeling of anger and hurt suddenly surged through me. Elizabeth was a professional model. She was gorgeous rich, and had a British accent to boot. Did I mention she could actually touch?

I looked back at Warren. "Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

"I…uh...I'm with Betsy and"

"I'm not hitting on you," I said rolling my eyes, "You aren't my type."

"Oh well…wait. What's wrong with me?"

"You are far too…how do I say this… 'good' for my tastes."

"You much rather have….a thief perhaps?"

I didn't answer.

"Thought so. And yes Rogue, you are pretty. Too good at hiding it sometimes, but you are very beautiful."

"Thanks."

"No problem. And don't worry, Bets won't steal your guy."

"I never thought…I'm not…We're not…Okay."

The song ended. The band announced their last work for the night. Remy held out his hand for me and we danced.

"You alright Rogue," he asked after a minute in silence. I nodded averting his gaze. He put a hand to my chin and turned my face to his. "I'm fine," I assured him, "just tired."

"I'll take it for now," he informed me.

Was I really pretty? I couldn't touch. He could have anyone. Did he like me? Did I like him? I didn't want to like him. Remy was anything but dependable. A thief, a scoundrel. Someone who didn't know how to do something if it didn't benefit him. But was that right? No. I couldn't do this now. I realized I was tipsy. I had to stop thinking before I started talking.

"Rogue! Remy!" I heard the professors voice call to us. The song had ended without my notice. We headed towards him. The entire mutant group was present in a semi circle. "I would like to know if you plan on going back with Eric and Raven or if wish to return with us."

"Uh…we had plans to crash at the brotherhood house," I replied tentatively, fearing the repercussions of my statement.

"Okay. That would probably be for the best anyways. Goodnight Rogue, goodnight Remy. See you tomorrow?"

We nodded together exchanging questioning gazes.

"Good job tonight, you two," Magneto said as we entered the limo, "I am generally impressed."

So much faith in me. I feel like Jesus.

We spent the rest of the limo ride discussing people and events of the night. Mystique and I put in some catty comments for fun. Effective for clearing my mind, but did nothing to ease my exhaustion. By the time we got to the brotherhood house, I was ready to crash.

Magneto grabbed my arm as I left the limo, "I want to thank you for doing this. I appreciate it."

Apparently Magneto and I live on different planets. Where I see basically being forced, blackmailed, and threatened to into an action, he sees me as agreeing pleasantly to help him. Older equals crazier right?

The darling terrorist duo left shortly afterward. I was a bit curious as to why Mystique didn't stay, but at the same time I didn't care. I had spent enough mother-daughter love time for several lifetimes.

Pyro was the only one downstairs when we went in. He was laying on the couch, eyes glazed over watching anime. He yelled something to us as we headed up the stairs.

"Was that in Japanese?" Remy asked.

I think it was.

I entered my old room, dropping my stuff on the floor and went about ripping the dress of my body. Then I figured out that I should probably take my shoes off first before I broke my ankle. (I was tired okay! Shoes first didn't occur to me). The first one came off fine but the second one decided it was in for the long haul. I pooled all my energy into one large pull.

Crack!

Oops.

Remy came in. "is that your shoe in the wall?" he asked looking at the black object clearly sticking out of my wall.

"No, you're imagining it." I explained calmly.

He nodded and turned to me, "Can I help you with your dress before it ends up in the garden?"

I rolled my eyes, but turned my back to him to let him undo my zipper. He slid it down and I raised my arms to cover my chest as the top fell down. A second later Remy helped tug down my pajama top. After it was on though, his hands lingered on my waist. Then he slid them up reaching the bottom of my chest. My breath caught in my throat. He pulled me gently against his chest, hands sliding forward across my abdomen. I could feel Remy's' breath on my neck now. Then I felt his lips as he gently kissed it. Shivers flew down my spine and I stiffened in his grasp. He must have sensed it because his hands suddenly recoiled and he backed away from me. I whipped around to see him backing up quickly towards my door.

"Remy…I…"

"I'm sorry. I should go," and he disappeared out the door, leaving me dumbstruck and half dressed. My life is just one giant romance novel isn't it?

I finished changing slowly and crawled into bed. For once I was glad I had the power suppressors on, because I most certainly could not sleep without their help. I hesitated in taking them off though. I wanted to think about things, straighten my mind. I liked the feeling of Remy against me. I won't lie. No, I loved the feeling. The thief was ridiculously attractive. I could never deny that. And having him touch me like that…I didn't know what to do. But I did know what I wanted and it was that. With the training I was on my way to getting it. Would he wait? Could I wait? What was the harm in a little taste of what I could get in the long run? Hell it could be a good motivator, no? Making my decision I crept out of my bed. Remy was in an unused room next to me. I opened the door and came in. He was just now getting undressed and stood there naked but for his dress pants.

"Uh chèrie, what do you need?" He asked quietly. I locked the door behind me. He raised an eye brow. Before I lost the courage I walked up to him and kissed him solidly. He backed up and said carefully, "Rogue, I don't think…"

"Then don't," I interrupted, kissing him again. This time was a bit longer. He backed up again, saying "Wait, are you sure you-"

"Remy," said in a low voice that was nearly a growl. And this time he kissed me. And it was much longer. It wasn't movie perfect of course, but it didn't result in nose/face injuries or our braces getting stuck together either. As my first time at kissing I found the head movements a bit awkward, but I got used to it soon enough and could concentrate on feeling his lips against mine. Which was totally awesome by the way.

Somewhere in my consciousness, I acknowledged that we were moving somewhere together even with our heads attached. We hit something solid and he lied down on the bed that he had somehow directed us too. He answered my question of where to lay by pulling me down on top of him so that when had adjusted, I was straddling him. We resumed kissing and I quickly dealt with the shock of feeling his tongue push my lips open and enter my mouth.

I barely remember him lifting my shirt over my head. But I defiantly knew it made it to the floor at some point. I felt our two torsos against each other. Skin contact I had never had nor could even imagine. My movements on him had started eliciting small groans and sighs until he suddenly flipped me over. For the first time since we started, Remy's lips left mine, but only to end up on my neck a second later. Traveling up, I knew that whatever sound I made when he bit my ear was not only audible, but somewhat loud. I hoped that Lance or the others wouldn't come investigate. After some very intense moments on my ear, Remy switched tactics and started a soft trail back down my neck, this time heading further than my head. It was then that I had the first inklings of discomfort and fear. How far would this go? I wasn't ready to go "there" yet. I wasn't even ready to go close to there yet. But how did I stop this? What if he wouldn't listen my request? That was a big duh. I would just absorb him, and that would end that.

No.

I couldn't.

I was powerless. And with that realization a chill raced through my body. I felt naked, venerable and helpless. My inklings of discomfort transformed into panic.

"No!" I said hoarsely and violently pushed Remy off of me.

"Wha?" he said, looking dazed. He was breathing hard and shook his head to clear it. "Rogue? What's wrong? Wha happened?"

"I gotta go…" I said sitting up so fast my head spun. I dodged around him and grabbed my shirt of the floor. I forced it over my head as I went towards the door. He grabbed my wrist, but I yanked it from his grasp ordering him not to touch me.

"But you came in here!" Remy said angrily, eyes narrowed. But as if someone had suddenly poured icy water over him, his expression changed to appall, "Cherie, I didn't mean…" He reached out to grab me again, begging "please wait…"

"Don't touch me," I cried out again and with a snap I ripped off my bracelet.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Contact me via the little Review Button down below.


	23. More awkard than a onenight stand

I woke in my bed. Not wanting to consider the logical way I got there, I gave credit to the tooth fairy. Light poured into my window showing me that I had woken up quite late. And that it was sunny. I got dressed haphazardly and didn't realize I put on my shirt inside out until I almost left the room. I meandered down the stairs hoping unrealistically that everyone would either still be asleep or went on vacation to Aruba.

"Pass the Rice Bubbles!"

So much for that. Well, I supposed in the long run, it would have been awfully cruel to Aruba.

"Rice Bubbles? What the hell are Rice Bubbles? These are Rice Krispies. Kriiiiispies!"

"Bubbles!"

"Krispies!"

"Bubbles!"

"Krispies"

"Who the fuck cares, just give him the damn cereal!"

"But it isn't the cereal he wants, he wants Bubbles"

"Not bubbles mate, Rice Bubbles. I don't eat bubbles. They don't taste very good."

Unsurprisingly, no one noticed me standing in the doorway. This conversation was far too intriguing.

"Just give him the box before I hex you out a window."

"Awww cuddle-bumps you wouldn't do-"

CRASH!

I do believe that window was double paned. It was at that point when I seriously hoped that when Wanda finally found out that her father had her memory modified, I would be in Aruba.

Through the chaos, I hadn't thought to look for Gambit, but now I realized he wasn't in sight. Perhaps he had gone home without me. I wouldn't mind. I'm cool with avoiding epic awkwardness.

"Roguey Roguey Roguey Roooooooooooo!" a voice howled from the table. Yes, howled. I had been spotted at last it seemed.

"Hey, check this shit out!" a voiced called from behind me. Toad had walked back in with a slight limp and a newspaper. He held it out to me and I didn't have to search for what gained his interest.

"GALA CAPTURES ATTENTION OF NEW YORK" was splashed across the front page sitting on top of a far from modestly sized photo of Remy, Magneto, Mystique and me. All of us managed to have expressions stating that we did this on a normal basis. It was honestly a fantastic front page picture. If last night had not ended so badly I probably would have relished at the fact that there wasn't one hint of Jean and Scott. But as it was, all I could focus on was my hand casually resting in Remy's as I looked up confidently.

"Hey card guy! Check it out!" Before I acknowledged what had happened, the paper was ripped from my hands and tossed towards the couch. Brown hair and red eyes appeared without warning over the top of the couch to catch the projectile. I froze, staring, and judging by the look on his face, Remy was about as enthused as I was over our premiere.

"We should head home soon," he told me in a monotone. I nodded slightly. I didn't think "we" should so much as be in the same room, but we couldn't bail on this ridiculousness now.

Silently, we mounted our bikes and returned to the mansion. We performed a beautiful death march to the front door, but before we entered Remy grabbed my arm so that I looked at him.

"Are you okay with this? We can sneak in a window." I nodded noncommittally. Why avoid the inevitable? With a sigh of trepidation, we opened the door-

to nothing at all. The entrance hall was completely empty, and no sounds could be heard. I met Remy's eyes for the second time that day to see him echoing my confusion.

"Hey guys! Like, Logan said he heard you guys come back! Have you seen the paper, you guys looked awesome!"

Feather? You could have knocked me over with the breeze from the feather. Why did Kitty not hate us? Hell, why did Kitty seem proud?

"Are you guys okay?" she inquired, the first signs of a frown forming. I nodded and assumed Remy did the same. I had gladly returned to not looking at him.

"We're out back swimming, you should come join us. Well, Rogue, I mean you don't have to, I know you don't-"

"I'm probably going to go hang in my room for a bit," I interrupted before she hurt herself.

"Eh, yeah, me too," Remy added.

"Okay! I'll see you later then," She said brightly and disappeared through the front entrance wall.

This would have been a good time to look up at Remy and go "what the hell?" but like I said- I was quite content in pretending he didn't exist. Instead I just slipped into my room, letting my bag fall without care in the middle of the floor. I dropped myself on my bed in a similar way.

BAMF!

BAMF!

"Did you just teleport here from the middle of my room?" I asked the blue child that had just appeared on my bed.

"Gotta use them or lose them,"

I wish.

"I saw you on TV last night," Kurt began. I winced, waiting to hear the disappointment or accusation. But once again I was placed into a small state of shock.

"You looked really nice. You should dress up more," he said with a smile.

"Uhh…okay, I'll think about that." I replied, not knowing what else to say. A silence fell until I finally blurted out, "Why the hell don't you hate me?"

Kurt laughed, "Why would I hate you?"

"Uhh…Gala…Mystique…Magneto…"

He laughed again, "Were you helping them take over the world?"

"NO! Of course not, I didn't…I'm not-"

"I know. You are a good person Rogue, even if you don't know it. I know you had a good reason to go with them. You wouldn't go otherwise. And you're getting along with Mother! I knew you could! You just have to forgive and let go, I told you."

I sneak around for weeks, lying and deceiving everyone in the Xavier mansion and all Kurt sees is the fact that I wasn't trying to murder his mom for once. I don't know whether to love him, or just knock some sense into him. In the end I settled for staring at him.

"Kurt…I'm sorry, but I'm not the good person you think I am."

"No, you aren't the bad person you think you are. You are my sister and I trust you."

Bamf.

I sunk down the floor until I was pretty much spread-eagle on the hard wood. After some amount of time, a knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I called wondering if a penguin on a unicycle was going to enter next.

Close. It was Storm. Well, okay, it would have been closer if she was on a unicycle.

She met my eyes as she came in but said nothing. Instead she turned around and pushed on the door until it clicked shut softly.

"Sit," she said without preamble.

"I'm fine here," I replied from the floor.

"Sit," she repeated in a tone that left no argument. I scrambled to my bed.

"So the professor sent you to talk to me about the gala?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "he specifically told Logan and me not to. He feels you had full right to do as you pleased and no harm was really done. I however feel differently."

I really didn't like where this was going.

"I think you have lost your mind"

Yep, we were heading down hill on a brakeless bicycle.

"I haven't lost my mind," I argued. It was rather silly to contest that when I wasn't even sure myself. But the funny thing about crazy is- it's always better to keep it to yourself.

"Then we have an even bigger problem" she stated, "because if you are making the decisions that you are and doing the things that you are doing in full awareness of the consequences you sure as hell have a lot of explaining to do."

"I-" I started.

"Oh no my dear, I will be talking and you will be listening right now. With any luck I will be instilling some sense into you."

I could hear a slight whistle as the wind picked up against my window. I had vague concerns about how hurricane safe our windows were as she continued on.

Yes, another cliff-hanger, I'm a terrible person! But the fact is, I've written her speech like three times and it's just not coming out right and I want to update for the first time in well….a while

College, SCA, New boyfriend, Full time job…sometimes life just kicks you in the nuts and you have to take it… (Even if you are a girl apparently)

Next Chapter- Storm lecture continued (or properly started however you want to look at it), Talk with Remy, and maybe some Logan interaction.

!Important note on Travis!

I would like to include this into the story some how, unfortunately the full explanation of the Rogue Travis thing is a bit beyond my Rogue's comprehension (in my opinion) right now so it would be ooc of her to explain it and the story is kinda in her point of view so you see my dilemma.

Most of you are disturbed by the age difference. However I think a lot of you are picturing this as more than it is, basically a friendship. For all intensive purposes that's what it is, not too much more disturbing than her relationship with Logan. She's not sleeping with him (obviously) and never will. Basically he's her first chance at a relationship that isn't originating in the Xavier household. His attention is flattering to her and she isn't quite experienced enough to realize the difference between a real romantic interest and just innocent interest.

Why an old biker for her first "guy" you ask? Frankly can you see my version of Rogue with someone from school? Even if some random 17 year old got over the mutant thing, how well would he deal with the no touching thing? Even up until the age of 30, guys can be pretty pushy and insistent with a physical relationship to go along with a mental one. Once they kinda grow up a bit and settle down, they are a lot more able to value just sitting down with a girl with a personality they like and enjoy their time with her based on that.

Add that to the fact that Rogue is a bloody handful and would really need someone patient to deal with her, don't you think?

When I wrote the whole Travis thing I was just assuming most of this, but during my hiatus I gained a lot of actual experience that proved my assumptions right (thank god).

Sooo…less picturing of her shagging an old guy (she's not a playboy bunny) and more in the fact that she's very old for her age and would probably be forced to strangle anyone not mature enough to handle her. And I have not planned this story to follow her on the run from the police or doing time so I'm going to avoid that if I can.

Make sense?


	24. I don't trust the water anymore

I can't say she instilled much sense into me. I'm fairly sure I'm a hopeless case when it comes to that. What she did give me was a nice heaping helping of guilt. Stomach churning, headache-causing guilt. So much so that she hadn't even closed the door behind her before I was halfway to my spot on the floor again.

She had told me that she was going to talk and I was going to listen. That would have been unpleasant but bearable. What's worse than a lecture? A discussion. A discussion where you have to give a good reason for your actions. A discussion where you have to atone for all your massive screw ups. Can't tune someone out when you have to answer friggin' questions!

Maybe I could sue her for false advertising.

Hopefully from the floor…

"Why choose Mystique and Magneto over your friends and family?"

Uhh….

"Why are you making someone who already worries about you more than anyone else, worry more by sneaking out and getting into trouble?"

Er….

"Why are you starting trouble at school when our reputation of peace is so important right now?"

Can I go back to the gala? The mutant haters were nicer….

It wasn't that I didn't want to answer her questions (well, I rather didn't but that's not the point) it's that I really couldn't, not to any sort of satisfaction. Oddly enough, my half shrugs and grunts didn't seem to appease the formable woman staring me down.

I really didn't know why I was doing half the shit I was doing. I shouldn't have gone with Mystique and Magneto. Every conscious thought I had told me not to, but yet there I was Saturday night allowing them to suppress my powers and shuffle me around like a prize pony. I skipped school, lied to the mansion, and betrayed my friends (though not all of them saw it that way for whatever reason). Was it really all to show up Jean and Scott? Am I really that petty and shallow? I see a pretty, happy couple and have to knock them down a peg? Or was it something different? Maybe I needed to show myself in a different light? Maybe I needed to prove I wasn't the good little girl who saved the world. Maybe I needed to remind those around me that I was still Rogue and could turn on them any minute. Storm had a point- what the hell was wrong with me?

And Logan. I felt even worse as I pictured the look on his face when he watched me leave the limo with Magneto and Mystique. How many times had he fought along side me against them? How many times had he tried to heal the damage Mystique did against my mind?

"He took all the hits you put out to save you from your mutation" Storm had reminded me, "He stayed by your bed until you woke up and he was absolutely sure you were okay. He's followed you wherever you've gone while in danger, whether the top of a mountain or to the French Quarter. And you've repaid him by lashing out, lying, fighting him on everything, betraying his trust, and all together acting like he's done something to make your life difficult, when he's done everything in his power to do just the opposite."

I wanted to ask her how dragging me out of a bar kicking and screaming had made my life easier, but I found I didn't have the heart to do so. It was so trivial compared to everything else. For once I had the sense to keep my smartass comments to myself. Perhaps it wasn't even sense; it was more like complete lack of desire. Guilt had sucked the life out of me faster than I do my victims. Wow I'm morbid.

"We've worked so hard to uphold peace at Bayville high. We've fought such an uphill battle to make it okay for you to go school there. Do you not remember the school board hearing? Do you not remember what you and your teammates had to risk to both keep the school safe and prove our point? All that thrown to the wind because you felt like being a petulant child. It's not just your fate you are affecting Rogue, it's your team mates, it's the younger students that will be enrolling and dealing with the aftermath of your thoughtless actions. The people who feel the brunt of your mistakes and misdeeds will not be you. Have you considered that?"

I hadn't. Not at all. But I couldn't stand to admit it. I stared silently at her instead.

"I didn't think so," She continued in a stern tone, "in fact, you never seem to think these days, do you?"

I was hoping that was rhetorical.

"Act first, think "never" seems to be your life motto currently," she stated. "Well that needs to change, or you need to seriously consider your place here."

Was she going to kick me out?

"Are you kicking me out?"

It wasn't a question I felt like leaving up to the voices inside my head to answer

She had held her gaze upon me for a few seconds before replying. "No, I neither have that power nor have the desire to do so. Staying here is your choice ultimately. However being part of the X-men means far more than just sleeping in our dorms at night and I know you know that."

I did know that. Hell, it probably wasn't even just fighting on the same side either. There was something else, something that made us a team. It was at that moment that I realized that I sounded like Scott and suddenly wished to gag. If there was a truer sign that I had lost all my marbles, agreeing with "Team Leader Logic" I sure as hell didn't know what it was.

I let my strong desire to sink into the floorboards merge with my exhaustion to form a restless nap. I was awoken by soft knocking on my door. I didn't move, or even open my eyes. I was hoping my visitor was a dream. And if it wasn't I had every intention on pretending it was.

The knocking came again, this time with a quite, "Chère?"

That was no dream…that was a nightmare. I needed another person yelling at me like I needed another hold in my head. Actually, I'll let you figure out which want I would rather at this point.

"I'm coming in chère," I heard from the doorway as the knob started to turn.

In a panic (albeit a sleepy, lazy didn't want to get up in any way, shap,e or form panic) I tried to push myself under my bed to hide. Remy walked into to see (as far as I could tell) my legs sticking out from my bed as I rubbed my head from sliding it into a storage bin. I would state that it wasn't one of my finer moments, but considering my last few months, running around mooing with my hair on fire could possibly be classified as a "finer" moment.

"What are you doing under your bed," he asked as I slid back out.

"Just getting something out of a bin," I replied vaguely as I wiped a copious amount of dust off of my front. He nodded not looking like he believed me at all. This was a shame by the way because it really was one of the more believable scenarios I had come up with lately as far as lies went.

"Can we talk?" he continued, sitting down on my bed and looking up at me, "Please?"

I was rather taken aback. It didn't sound like he was going to yell at me. He didn't seem even angry with me. That wasn't right. I had gone into his room, jumped him and then treated him like he had done something wrong. He shouldn't even be speaking to me at this point. I nodded, not really daring to speak in case he remembered that he was mad at me.

"About last night," he started, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for dat mon chère"

Were we at the same "last night" because I was officially confused at this point.

"Uh…"

"Non, let me finish s'il vous plait."

Miracles of miracles, I shut up.

"What I did last night was completely wrong. I never should have gotten angry with you. Never should have pushed you. What you are ready for you decide and you alone. I-"

"But I did decide," I interjected, "I came into your room and kissed you, you said that yourself!"

He paled. "And dat was terrible of me. Just because you started something never ever takes away de right for you t' stop it."

"But I-"

"No." he said sternly putting a gloved finger to my lips, "Der are no 'buts". You always have de right to say no and stop if you don't feel comfortable. I've taken a lot of t'ings that aren't mine, but dat has never, and will never be one of dem."

There was no exact definition of what "that" was, but I got the general idea. He pulled his hand back and pushed himself off of my bed and headed towards the door. I almost called out to him to stay but thought better of it. It would probably be best if I were alone a while longer, just to get my head straight. Remy lately had made thinking clearly far more difficult when he was around. That probably meant something but I really didn't want to come to terms with that fact just yet.

I looked across my room to see my school books decorating my work desk. For a few moments I tried to telekinetically force my math book to my side but finally gave up, feeling once again gypped in the power department. I drudged my way over to it grabbing my backpack on the way back and collapsed on the bed with the whole mess. Resigned to the worst I opened it and grabbed my notebook and a pencil. There was nothing like useless sentences of letters and numbers to clear my head…

Right.

School was school. Alright, so there were a few more stares this time around, and extra helping of hushed whispers as I walked by, furtive glances towards me during classes. I wasn't overly concerned though. As long as no one was stupid enough to approach me, it would be all daisies and sunflowers until 3 o'clock.

"Well I have to say I'm quite shocked, I never would have thought the Rogue could be dressed up and taught to behave herself," I heard a voice say near my solitary spot at lunch.

I'm not much of a flower person anyway.

"Don't get your hopes up, Fury" I said turning my head slightly to catch his eyes, "Definitely a one-time thing."

His mouth slid up into a half smirk, "That supposed to surprise me? Besides, what would I do with myself if you weren't making my life hell?"

"Get a girlfriend?" I asked. I know I had just gotten a lecture on my attitude, but hey, he deserved it.

He shook his head and gave a low chuckle. He let the smile fall from his face and said very plainly, "Good job at the Gala," and walked away.

I didn't even try to analyze his comment. I hadn't even dealt with the confusion of how the institute was reacting to me yet. I hadn't even seen Logan yet. He had been mysteriously missing the last two days. With any luck that would last at least two more days.

And let me tell you how friggin' lucky I am.

"Stripes," he nodded at me as I pulled into the garage.

"Logan" I replied in a similar way.

"You know kid," he said as I started to walk away, "You should considering dressing up more often, you don't look half bad."

I paused, mid-step, wondering if I had heard right. "What?"

"You look okay in a dress, Stripes, ain't that complicated."

I apparently heard right. Instead I was growing concerned with our water source and considered avoiding the tap for a while. I took another step but stopped again. I couldn't take it. I had to know what was going on.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" I demanded.

Logan turned away from the car he was fixing and looked at me with eyebrows raised, "you want to be yelled at?"

"Yeah. Well…no, of course I don't, but I…what the hell is going on here…why aren't giving me danger room sessions? You've never bothered to hold back on any other time you were pissed at me. My god you picked me up and dragged me out of a bar!"

"I was mad at you then. I ain't mad at you now," he said as if this was the most obvious thing ever and turned towards his toolbox to reach for something.

"Bu….but….you should be! It makes no sense. I went to the Gala with Mystique and magneto, I lied to everyone, I betrayed my team and all that!

"Do you want me mad at you?" He asked, seeming confused.

"No! But I don't understand why you aren't."

"I don't think you did anything that awful. You went to a dance. Did you give them secret files or tell them how to get back security?"

"Of course not! But I went with them, and not the Prof. Doesn't that alone warrant punishment or at least some sort of lecture?"

"You were there with them to do the same thing Professor Xavier was doing, so why should it?"

I probably looked like a goldfish right then, opening and closing my mouth trying to find the words.

"So…no lecture?" I finished lamely.

"Not very quick on the uptake today are ya Stripes," he said catching my eye again.

"I just don't get it," I muttered, "Why is Storm the only one who's angry with me?"

"What gave you the idea that Storm is angry with you?" He asked, giving me his full attention for the first time.

"She gave me a huge lecture yesterday on my "behavior" I replied surprised he didn't already know this. Then I remembered- "The professor told Logan and I not to talk to you".

Oops.

"Ooo, she wasn't supposed to do that," Logan said with an amused chuckle. "Don't worry about it too much kid. She's just a bit hurt. She thought that you were going to choose Xavier for the Gala. She didn't like that you chose them. She also didn't like that you hid the fact that you choose to go with them. She figured you would come straight to us when they approached you. I don't really blame you though. It would have been a fiasco here if everyone knew you had chosen them over our own people. Don't like that you hid it though kid, shoulda told Chuck at least."

"Yeah…" I replied vaguely.

I of course didn't mention that a good portion of the lecture had nothing with the Gala being that a good part of that portion had to do with him. It surprised me that it had upset her that much, I didn't think I was one of the students that concerned he all that-

Wait a sec. Something about what Logan had just said bugged me suddenly. His word choice, it was off, weird. What had he said? "Hid the fact that you chose to go with them", "come to us after they approached you". That wasn't right. Why? It was too much information. How did he know that they had "approached" me as he put it? I hadn't told anyone how it all came about yet. In fact, no one had even asked about how that whole situation came to pass. Storm had yelled at me about going with them, but had not asked how it ended up that way. Something was really fishy here.

I took a breath and casually asked, "What do you mean she was angry about me not saying anything about them approaching me?"

"She thought it was deceptive that you told Xavier flat out that you didn't want to go and then turned around and agreed to go with them right afterwards."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know for sure, but that's the logical reason she's"

"No," I interrupted, "How do you know when they asked me? I never told you,"

"I-"he started but faltered, "I just figured that-"

But it was too late.

"OH MY GOD!" I said, probably a bit louder than I needed to, "Tell me that you didn't know about this thing the whole time"

"I could say that kid, but I would be lying to you," he admitted with a shrug.

"So the whole flippin' mansion already knew about this?" I asked completely outraged. They had been pretending not to know and just laughing behind my back and-

"Nah. That would cause a scene. Just 'Ro, Chuck and I knew."

I continued to hyperventilate.

"Are you really that surprised kid?"

I gave him a completely incredulous look. In what world would this not surprise me?

"Oh shit, I thought you would have figured it out yourself by now. Sorry."

"Why would I have figured it out?" Last time I checked I wasn't the psychic around here…

He smiled then (at my expense mind you), "don't you think it was a tad suspicious that no one really looked into the fact that you were going on lunch dates with Magneto? That you suddenly disappeared from classes, and got A's in the ones you "attended"?"

Come to think. I never was asked about that. Rather, I was, but from the students not from someone who should have been more curious, the Professor. Why hadn't I wondered about that before? What hadn't that seemed odd? Was I really that preoccupied with everything?

"How did he find out," I asked in a quiet, beaten voice.

Logan hesitated. It was clear this was not a part he wanted to fess up to. "It was…uhhh…planned," he finally admitted.

Being that this explained nothing, I motioned for him to continue.

"Magneto came and asked for you and Gambit to go to the Gala with him and Mystique. Xavier said it would be okay as long as you go the option to go with Jean and Scott first. If you didn't want to go with us, then Magneto could make an offer towards you two under the restriction that his contact with you remained related to the Gala only and absolutely no harm came to you."

I started breathing heavily again. "What!?" was the only word that made it through. I offered a few more random sputtering sounds before Logan interrupted me.

"Don't you start stripes, this isn't is some terrible betrayal here,"

"You deceived me!"

"You deceived us."

"Well, I didn't really 'cause you already knew so it doesn't count."

Judging by the look on Logan's face it still counted.

"You undermined my plan..." I wasn't even quite sure what I was rambling about now but I to make a point somewhere.

"Undermined what Plan Rogue?" Asked Logan as he rolled his eyes, "What were you trying to achieve by hiding all this? Did you want to show up Jean and Scott? 'Cause you made the front page of the paper, not them. Did you want to shock the mansion? Only the teacher knew about you going with them so you still put everyone in tizzy. What is it that we stopped you from achieving by already knowing about this?"

I had no idea. But I still felt betrayed. I just had to find some way to prove that I was.

"But-"

"And frankly stripes, knowing about it probably made it ten times easier on you. What good reasons did you have for being out with magneto and Mystique?"

"I figured you never really found out…" I trailed off.

"You mean after angel called us and said he saw you out at lunch, Jubilee told us who signed you out at school, and Jaime told us that he saw you leaving school with Magneto? Yeah we had no idea Stripes, your skills of deception are amazing."

Ouch.

"You got two choices here, you can't make a big deal of this, feel all hurt betrayed and angry or you can realize that no harm was done, no one hid more from you than you hid from them and in the end all objectives were accomplished and let it go."

He had a point. And frankly I was a bit tired of fighting. It had been a long week and probably had a long one ahead of me.

"K," I said with a shrug.

"There you go kid." He said with a smile and went back to working on the car. "Ain't you late for work?" he mentioned a moment later.

I checked my watch and jumped, he was completely right. I grabbed my backpack and ran inside the mansion to get ready for work.

* * *

It totally didn't take me two years to update this time!

To my reviewers

Star- Hail from Trimaris!

Tokyo- Days, not years!

Allyg- Thank you so much! Glad to see SPaG has improved, i'm so terrible at editing my own work...

J- it bothered a great many people and I never understood why. Glad to see not everyone though!

Dogo- bit longer this time! It it makes you feel better my last chapter dissapointed me too, I just couldn't seem to make the Storm conversation come out right. As it is I had to settle on a quasi flashback thing.

Duplicitious- it's a fic that moved along by conversatiosn, silly situations, and heavy sarcasm. I hope it didn't take you 22 chapters to realize it was rediculous hun. I thought I made that perfectly clear in the first chapter with the yarn.

Hope this was to everybody's satisfaction. If not, then tell me why!

Happy reading!

^TSP^


End file.
